Guardian Angel
by N. Halifax
Summary: When Olivia's sister inlaw dies, her husband and she are left to be guardians of a 16 year old criminal. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia came through the backdoors of the car garage and waved at some of the mechanics. "Hey boys."

All three of them waved back and continued their lunch.

The detective looked around for her husband of five years and finally spotted him leaning by an open hood of a car. "Hey boss." She teased with a smirk knowing he hated when his employees called him that.

He looked up and smirked. "Hi." He grabbed a small towel from his back pocket and wiped his hands. He gave her a kiss.

"Eww you're all greasy." She scrunched up her nose. "Damn grease monkey."

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "It's not grease, it's just dirt."

"Oh because that makes it more appealing?" She teased with a smile.

"Funny. Go do some paperwork." He rolled his eyes.

"Who you talking to?" She raised an eyebrow. "Me? I swear I didn't hear Mr. Tristan Andrews order me to do his paperwork."

He smiled a little. "I didn't order. It was nice request for a favor." Tristan pouted.

"Oh that's manly." She winked. "I'll be in your office." She walked away and went to his private office in the back.

Tristan finished the car he was fixing and closed the hood. "Hey Pedro you closing up for me?" He questioned the supervisor.

Pedro nodded. "Sure thing boss."

"You don't have to call me boss." Tristan explained. "Call me by my first name, its cool." He nodded and went to his office.

Olivia was sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork for him. She didn't even look up hearing the door knowing it was him. No one was allowed to come in without knocking. "You owe me a massage tonight."

Tristan smiled and pulled off his t-shirt that was dirty. "Depends. How many forms did you fill out?"

"One BMW, two Fords and one Chevy."

"Oh I love it when you talk car." He winked and washed his hands.

"Hitting on me while I'm doing your work costs you a dinner." She smiled and got off his seat. "Somewhere expensive too."

"I'm getting ripped off in this marriage. When was the last time I got a favor?" He asked and pulled on a clean shirt.

"Well." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "If your game is good tonight, then tonight you might get lucky."

He instantly grinned. "That means I have to open doors for you?" He asked through his smile.

Olivia grinned the same way and answered in the same tone. "You bet your ass it does."

Tristan laughed and gave her a kiss. "Fair enough. Ready to go?"

"Yup." She answered and grabbed her purse. She put his papers away. "You're too damn messy."

"Well I spend most times in here. Only reason I got dirty today was because we couldn't figure out what was wrong with the Mazda. It had a glitch in the AC pipe-"

"Oh god, not car talk." She cut him off. "You confuse me with that." She grabbed his hand. "Let's just go have dinner." She grabbed his black blazer and pulled him out of the office.

Tristan clicked the lock from the inside quickly as she kept pulling him out. "I was trying to tell you about my day you know?"

She threw his blazer at him. "I know baby, and I love it when you tell me about your day but don't tell me in detail about things I don't know about." She wrapped her arm around his waist when he pulled the blazer on.

"Fine. I fixed a couple cars and did paper work. That's my whole day." He let out a deep breath and placed his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He sat down on his motorcycle. "Let's go have dinner."

Olivia sat down behind him. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it here." He answered and gave her a helmet. "You get the goofy helmet."

Olivia smirked a little and put it on. "I think I look pretty cute in this helmet."

He looked over his shoulder. "Hmm…you do." He gave her a kiss and pulled on his helmet. "Ready?" he started the sports bike.

She wrapped her arms around his tight stomach. "Ready but no wheelies this time." She warned.

He smirked a little and drove off extremely fast. He purposefully made a hard turn in the parking lot to scare her. He pressed the gas more and lifted the bike up knowing she hated that.

"Tristan!" She yelled angrily at him.

"I got it out of my system. I promise." He answered with a laugh and patted her hands on his stomach. "No worries." He got out on the street. "May I dodge traffic?"

"No." She answered strictly. "Drive like a normal person."

"But baby."

"No." She answered. They stopped at a red light and looked over at a sports car by them.

The driver tilted his sunglasses down and smiled at Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked over at Tristan knowing he wanted to race him now. "No. Tristan don't."

Her husband said nothing and waited for the green light. The light hit green. Tristan instantly took off with the sports car trying to outrace him. Tristan cut him off.

"Hold on." He warned and turned into a side street. He drove past all the stop signs and got back into the main street. He stopped at the next red light when the sports car finally pulled in next to him. Tristan looked over and smiled at the driver before looking back at the road.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm going to kick your ass just so you know." She whispered on her husband's shoulder.

Tristan smiled. "At least it will be some contact from you." Olivia pinched his stomach. He slapped her hand. Olivia smirked and just rested her head on his back as he drove slower this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally got home around eight from dinner. Tristan took off his blazer and tossed it to the side as he went to the living and put on the NBA game he missed.

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed his blazer. "Don't just throw it."

"Ok." He nodded and kept his eyes on the game.

She shook her head and lay down by him. She placed her head on his lap as he watched the game and gently rubbed her stomach. She watched the game with him and played with his hands.

_Flashback_

_Olivia pulled her car into the car shop that was near her house. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She finally spotted a man outside sitting on a motorcycle. She decided to go over. "Excuse me."_

_The man looked up. He instantly found himself gulping at the gorgeous woman. "Can I help you?" he looked at her up and down._

_"Do you work here?" Olivia questioned the extremely handsome man._

_"Oh." He looked at the car shop and then at her again. She was beautiful. First woman to give him butterflies. "No…um…but I know the owner. I can let him know you left it. What was your name again?"_

_She smirked. "I never gave you my name. It's Olivia." She put her hand out._

_He quickly wiped his hand from any dirt that might be there from cleaning his motorcycle. He took her hand. "Nice to meet you Olivia. Tristan."_

_She smiled at his nice name. "Nice to meet you Tristan." _

_He smirked. "Um…what's wrong with your car?"_

_"If I knew I wouldn't bring it in here." She smirked. "No offense but do you always stutter?"_

_He blushed insanely. "No…um…you make me nervous and I stutter when I'm nervous." _

_She raised an eyebrow. "I make you nervous?" She looked around and noticed her badge was still clipped to her belt. "Oh." She took it off. "Is it this thing?"_

_He looked at it and shook his head since he didn't see it before. "No. It's you in general. You're a cop?"_

_"Detective." She answered with a nod. "Sorry to make you nervous."_

_"It's ok. It's a nice nervous." He smiled. "Um…do you want to go out to dinner sometime?"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "You going to stutter even more if I'm in a nice dress?"_

_He blushed but smiled. "__No. I'm very simple. I get nervous when a girl is in jeans."_

_She laughed a little. "Then I would love to." _

_He nodded. "I'll try to be less nervous then." He took out a pen and a paper he had in his pocket. He wrote his number on it. "Call me detective"_

_She smiled and took the paper. "What do you do?"_

_He bit his lip. He didn't want to say he was a mechanic. That was too embarrassing for a woman this beautiful. "I own a car company."_

_End flashback_

Olivia changed into her pajamas as Tristan came into the room looking at mail. "You owe me a massage."

"I know. But you're getting a rain check." He answered and sat down on the bed as he kept looking at one envelope.

"What's wrong?" She moved down to sit by him.

He shook his head. "My sister died."

Olivia's mouth dropped. "Oh baby I'm sorry" She stroked the back of his hair. "Are you ok?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We weren't that close but wow."

"Does it say the cause?"

"She was in a car accident."

"Same sister that her son died and her other son went to jail?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at his wife. "He have to take custody of Jesse."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought he was in jail for killing his brother."

He shook his head. "No. He got out because it was false arrest."

"Oh." Olivia nodded. "Ok."

"Look…I don't want to take custody of him but we have to. She left us as guardians if anything happened to her."

Olivia moved closer and took the paper from him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He answered and fell back on the bed. "I don't want him in this house."

"Why?"

"Because he is a sixteen year old murderer."

"It was false arrest baby."

"Well I still think he did it." He sat up. "You don't know him. He is a cold hearted piece of crap."

"He is your nephew."

"So? Doesn't mean I have to like the bastard."

"What happened to his father?"

"I don't know. When my sister got pregnant he just ditched her. He doesn't know his father."

Olivia laid down by him and rubbed his chest. "Just give him a break. He had a hard life. He didn't know his father, his little brother was murdered, he went to jail for something he didn't do and now his mother is dead." She gave him a kiss. "Be the nice man I married."

"I don't want to." He whined. He looked over at her. "Let's have sex."

Olivia smirked. "Nice try. But I'm tired."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh no you're not." He kissed her neck gently. "C'mon I need an escape. Be that for me please."

She smiled and tossed the paper on the nightstand. "Oh you're a big baby."

"I know, I know." He mumbled into her neck as she pulled him closer and pulled his shirt off.

_Flashback_

_Olivia laid in bed staring at the clock on her nightstand. She already had three dates with Tristan and tonight was their first night together. He had his arm around her waist and resting on her stomach. _

_She was already falling for him. She even knew how he had sex. He liked the lights on and he kept his eyes open like she did.__ She gently traced his knuckles with her fingers. She noticed some scrapes on his skin. _

_Tristan made a small sound and moved closer. "What you doing awake?" He placed a kiss on her neck._

_She smiled. "Nothing." She gently ran her fingers over his knuckles. "Did you get in a bar fight or something?"_

_"No. Why?" He mumbled sleepily._

_"Your knuckles are scratched up."_

_He opened his eyes knowing it was from working on a transmission and he scratched his hand when he was putting in wires. "Oh that. That's nothing." He took his hand off her stomach. _

_Olivia raised an eyebrow. She turned around to look at him. "How did you get that Tristan?"_

_"It's not a big deal."He shook his head and leaned in to kiss her again._

_She leaned away. "Tell me."_

_He let out a sigh and nodded. He felt guilty already for lying to her about what he really was. "I was fixing a car."_

_She smirked. "A businessman like you fixing a car? What did you run out of employees?"_

_He didn't smile. "That's just the thing. I'm a not a businessman." He sat up a little. __"I don't own any big company."_

_Olivia stared at him and slowly covered her chest with the blanket as she sat up. "What?"_

_"I…I own that car garage where you brought your car. I'm just a mechanic." _

_"You lied to me." She stated._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I figured you wouldn't want to go out with a mechanic so I just told you I owned some company."_

_Olivia just stared at him. "Get out."_

_"What?"_

_"Out of my apartment." She answered. "Get out." _

_He nodded and got off the bed. He grabbed his boxer briefs and pulled them on. "I'm really sorry."_

_"Me too." She answered and pulled on her t-shirt. _

_"Can we just talk about this?" He questioned as he pulled on his jeans._

_"No. Get your stuff and get out of my apartment." She answered and forced herself to keep her tears to herself. She actually fell for this guy. She loved everything about him, even their sex was the best she ever had. _

_He put his head down and pulled on his t-shirt. "For what it's worth, It was a pleasure getting to know you."_

_"I'm sure it was." _

_He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his car keys. He leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head. He stopped but then just placed a kiss on her cheek. "Bye." He whispered and left her apartment._

_Olivia just sat there silently with her knees up to her chest. Just when she found someone she liked he turned out to be something he wasn't. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Two days later Olivia came into the garage to get her car. She went in and went over to her car. Someone was under it still working on it. "I'm here to get my car." She spoke up._

_"Not my problem. Check with the desk up front." The man under answered. _

_"Kind of is your problem since you're still working on it." Olivia rolled her eyes._

_The man under rolled out. "Oh."_

_Olivia looked over and spotted Tristan. "Oh."_

_He quickly got up. "Sorry."_

_"It's fine. Are you done with my car?"_

_"Um…yeah…but there is a problem with your insurance policy." He answered and wiped his hands. _

_"What is it?"_

_"It doesn't cover anything inside the car. Just covers exterior damages." He answered. _

_Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Ok. What does that mean? Is that some mechanic talk?"_

_He smiled. "No. It's smart talk__ for your insurance is screwing you over. I do have a brain Olivia." _

_"Right." She nodded. "How much do I have to pay?"_

_He bit his lip. "I had to order in parts so it's about two thousand."_

_Olivia just stared at him. "You ordered in parts without talking to me? Thanks for not screwing me over again."_

_"I'll pay for it." He quickly cut in. _

_"What? No. I can't let you do that." Olivia shook her head. "You take checks?"_

_"No. I will pay for it." He answered. "Don't worry about it." _

_Olivia stared at him for a second but then nodded. "Fine. Can I get my keys?"_

_"Yeah." He nodded and motioned for her to follow to his office._

_Olivia kept quiet and went in. She looked around. "You're messy."_

_He smiled a little. "Yeah."He opened his drawer. "Olivia…can we start over?"_

_She crossed her arms on her chest. "Who you want to be now? Oh you want to be a fireman?"_

_His smile faded. "I'm sorry for lying. I just…I mean…why would you date a mechanic? This isn't even the job I wanted. I was born into this__ business. I just don't think a mechanic is good enough for you." He took the keys out and played with them._

_Her expression softened. "What did you want to be?"_

_"A doctor." He answered and blushed a little. "I wanted to be a doctor."_

_"Why aren't you a doctor then?"_

_"Because my dad couldn't afford it. I finally saved enough money when I was 25 but my dad died and left me this shop. So I just took over the business and never went to college." He shrugged a little. "That's why I didn't tell you who I really was. I'm a mechanic that never went to college." He handed her the keys. "There you go." _

_Olivia just stared at him and put her hand out. "Olivia Benson. A cop."_

_He smiled a little and shook her hand. "Tristan Andrews. A mechanic."_

_"Want to have dinner with me Tristan?"_

_He grinned. "Yeah. I would love to." _

_Olivia nodded. "Thanks for the car. Call me." She smirked and left his office._

_End Flashback._

Tristan rolled off her as he caught his breath. "Oh god."

Olivia breathed hard and bit her lip. "Yeah."

He looked over at her. "I love you."

She let out a small laugh. "You too baby." She gave him a kiss and got up with the bed sheet around her. "I'm going to take a shower."

"No." He whined. "Come back. I want round two."

"Good for you." She smirked and kissed him again. "When is your nephew coming?"

Tristan let out a groan. "Tomorrow morning we have to go pick him up from the airport."

"We? I have work."

"No." He whined. "Please come with me. I need you there."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll call in sick. Just for you though."

"Thank you." He smiled a little and patted the empty space on the bed. "Round two since you don't have to wake up early?"

Olivia looked at him for a second and rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're good in bed." She got in bed with him again. She grabbed the back of his neck and started kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia placed her hand on the back of his bare shoulder as he moved inside her. She let out a moan when he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist. "What time is it baby?" She asked.

He kissed her neck. "Don't care." He answered breathlessly.

Olivia reached her arm over to the nightstand as he began kissing her breasts. She flipped the clock around to see it. 9:46 AM. They spent the whole night having sex and fooling around.

Tristan thrusted into her harder to get her attention. She jumped a little and slapped his back. "Stop that." She ordered.

He let out a small laugh and kissed her lips. She kissed him back as she pushed him further into her. He let out a groan this time. They kept their eyes on each other as their bodies moved together.

Olivia placed her hands on his back as she stared up at his loving blue eyes.

They came at the same time. Olivia dug her fingers into his skin and held him closer when she came. He let a moan and pulled her body more on his when he came.

He slowly pulled out and just fell down on her to catch his breath. He rested his face on her breasts and placed small kisses on her.

Olivia stroked the back of his hair as she caught her breath. "That was good." He nodded and moved down her body to lick her. She grabbed the back of his hair and stopped him. "Don't even think about starting it again." She warned.

He smiled and looked at the clock. "We have ten minutes until our alarm clock goes off." He pushed her hand away and began kissing her abs and going down on her.

Olivia grabbed the pillow behind her head and wrapped her legs around his shoulders. "Ok…maybe just a little."

He let out a chuckle and pushed his tongue in. He loved giving her oral simply because of how much she enjoyed it.

Olivia inhaled a deep breath and looked down at him doing it. They weren't the types to turn off the lights when they made love. They didn't even put a blanket around them. Each loved watching their spouse pleasure them.

Tristan made eye contact with her and pressed his tongue on her nerve. Olivia simply whimpered at that. The alarm went off. In an instant Olivia hit it to stop it. Tristan laughed and pushed two fingers in her. He pleasured himself with his other hand.

Olivia noticed what he was doing. She tried to reach down to pleasure him but he stopped her. "Don't." He looked up at her. "It's your turn. Just relax."

Olivia smiled and rested her head back. She knew he sometimes liked to just pleasure her and she was fine with it because she did the same for him half the time.

Tristan grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer seeing she was about to orgasm.

Olivia bit her tongue and placed a pillow over her face as she let out a small scream from her orgasm.

Tristan licked her dry and then fell on the other side of the bed. "Now that's what I call an escape."

Olivia grinned and threw the pillow at him. "I have to shower." She got up and kissed him before going to the bathroom.

He just laid there and stared at the ceiling. He finally got up and went to the bathroom to join her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan and Olivia sat at the airport as they waited for the plane from California to land.

Olivia looked over at her husband. "What you doing?"

"Reading." He answered and kept his eyes on his magazine.

"What you reading?" She asked and took his hand.

"A magazine."

"About cars?"

"Medical Issues." He answered.

"Medical issues with cars?" She teased.

He looked up at her with a smirk. "Yes Olivia, it's about a car that has brake cancer."

Olivia rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as he went back to reading. A couple minutes later she spoke up. "It says his flight just landed."

"Great." He said dryly.

Olivia took the magazine out of his hands. "You have to be nice."

"I am nice." He took the magazine back.

"Well get up, I don't know what he looks like."

"White scrawny kid with baggy clothes. There you go detective, find him."

"Maybe he changed."

"Sure." He nodded and kept reading his magazine. He felt Olivia grab his hand and pull him up. "Liv" He whined as she dragged him over to the arrival section.

"Now you're going to stand here with me like a good uncle and wait for your nephew." She told him.

He stared at her. "I hate you."

"Fine by me. As long you stand here." She smiled at him and took his hand.

They stood there for a couple minutes when people came out of the terminal.

Tristan stood up straight recognizing his nephew.

The teenager went over to them. "Hey."

Tristan nodded. "Hey Jesse."

Jesse had jet black hair and the same blue eyes as Tristan. He glanced over at Olivia. "You're his wife?"

"Yeah." Olivia answered and put her hand out. "Olivia. Nice to meet you."

"Whatever." Jesse didn't shake her hand and walked past them.

Olivia looked up at her husband. "It will take some time."

"Call it a lifetime." Tristan took her hand and led her out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat at the kitchen table eating lunch. Tristan glanced over at his nephew. "Take your hat off." He told him.

Jesse looked over at him and kept eating his sandwich.

"Jesse." Tristan's voice got louder. "Take your hat off at the table. You're not in prison anymore baby boy."

"You think I'm scared of you?" The 16 year-old fired back. "You don't scare me."

"I don't give a damn if I scare you. Take your hat off. Under my house it's my rules."

"Aww what's wrong? You lack power over your bitch so you want to control me?"

Olivia looked over at him. She took his hat off. "Watch your language." She tossed the hat on the couch. "Both of you shut up."

Tristan stared at Jesse angrily but looked back down at his food.

Jesse let out a small laugh and ate his food. "Well we sure know who wears the pants in this marriage."

"You sure didn't wear the pants while you were in prison did you?" Tristan smirked.

"Enough." Olivia ordered and looked at her husband. "Can we just eat?"

Jesse smiled at Olivia. "Gladly."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "I really suggest you stop being a smartass."

"Or what?" Jesse laughed.

"Or I will personally beat the crap out of you." Olivia answered coldly.

"You like it rough huh?" Jesse smiled and went back to his food. He kept quiet so Olivia and Tristan decided not to talk at all.

There was a knock on the door. Olivia got up and went to answer it. She opened it and it was Casey. "Hey what's up?" Olivia questioned.

Jesse looked up. "Hey it is the hooker I ordered."

Casey instantly raised an eyebrow and leaned her head to the side to see who said that. "Is that little boy talking to me?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. It's Tristan's nephew."

Casey shrugged and went in. "Hey Tristan."

Tristan waved. "Hey Case."

Jesse smiled. "Hi there."

Casey glanced at him. "Eat your food little boy." She looked over at Tristan. "I need you to fix my car."

Jesse grinned at her. "You want to fix my car? It can go for miles."

Casey pretended to laugh and then rolled her eyes. "Tristan you mind coming downstairs and looking at my car? Away from the stupidity that is your nephew."

Tristan got up. "Gladly."

Jesse held out his arms. "Where you going Blondie? We were just about to have fun."

Casey turned around and went back to the table. She grabbed Jesse's ice water and poured it on his crotch.

Jesse instantly jumped up from his chair. "Stupid bitch!"

"Watch your mouth." Casey smiled. "You were right, that was pretty fun." She turned and left. "Sorry for the mess liv."

Tristan grabbed his jacket. "Olivia you want to come with?" He looked at her and then glanced at Jesse.

Olivia shook her head. "No. I'll be fine."

Tristan nodded knowing his wife could be a real bitch when she wanted to. Half the time she could be more strict then him. "Alright. We'll be back." He gave her a kiss and walked out with Casey.

Jesse breathed angrily at his pants completely soaked. "Who the fuck was that bitch?"

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"Who was that bitch?"

"What? Say that again." Olivia crossed her arms on her chest.

"Who was that?" Jesse finally asked.

"Oh that? That was my friend Casey. She's a lawyer." Olivia answered. "You can go change your pants now."

Jesse said nothing and went to the guest bedroom that he was going to stay in.

Olivia rolled her eyes and cleaned some of the water that spilled on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan stood by Casey's open hood as she sat on the curb waiting. "I think your battery is out."

Casey nodded. "Ok. How do I fix it?"

"I can jumpstart it if the juice isn't completely out but if it is then you have to change it or fill it up."

Casey nodded again. "Ok."

He looked over at her. "You don't understand what I'm saying do you?"

"Not a word."

He shook his head. "Fine. You want me just to fix it?"

"Without charge?" Casey asked with a shocked look to tease him.

"No-"

"Oh you're too nice Tristan." She cut him off. "I'll tell Olivia how nice you are."

He smiled a little knowing Olivia's friends always came to him for car trouble. "Tell her you set me back two hundred bucks while you are at it."

"Gladly." She got off the curb. "I'll let it down to her easily."

Tristan smiled and rolled her eyes. "Hey Case, what are the odds that a judge convicts someone that was falsely arrested?"

"Very rare and hard." She answered. "Why?"

"Jesse was in prison for murder but they said he was innocent so they let him out. I still think he did it though."

Casey put her hair behind her ears. "Why do you think he did it? Did they catch the real killer?"

"No. The real killer is upstairs with my wife." Tristan answered and rolled his eyes. "Thanks anyway. You want to hang out upstairs while I try to fix your battery?"

"Sure." She nodded. "I'm going to go teach him manners." She patted Tristan on the shoulder and went into the building.

Casey went up the stairs and went into Olivia's apartment. She looked around and spotted Jesse handcuffed to the radiator in the corner and Olivia washing dishes.

"This is wrong!" Jesse yelled angrily.

Casey raised an eyebrow and looked over at Olivia. "What happened?"

"He called me a bitch again so now I'm showing him who is the real bitch." Olivia answered and looked at her nephew. "Feel like a bitch yet?"

"Screw you!" he yelled.

Casey bit her lip and held her giggles. "Wow I love seeing you out of work. This is amusing." She walked over to Jesse. "How's it going?"

He stared up at her. "Want to uncuff me?"

"You think I'm going to go against her?" Casey asked. "You must be out of your mind." She sat down on the couch. "You have to learn some manners."

"This is child abuse."

"You consider yourself a child?" Casey asked. "That's pathetic. You went to prison for murder."

"I didn't kill anybody!" he yelled.

"I'm so used to that at work that you saying it is just one more number." She smiled.

Olivia came over and sat down on the couch by her best friend. "Where's Tristan?"

"Fixing my car…for free." Casey answered and turned on the TV.

Olivia nodded and looked at her nephew. "Did you learn your lesson?"

"Suck my dick." He answered.

Olivia and Casey exchanged looks. "Another 10 minutes." Casey suggested. Olivia nodded agreeably.

Tristan came into the apartment. He instantly noticed Jesse handcuffed and both women just sitting and watching TV. "What the hell happened?"

"He is on time out." Casey answered with a smirk.

"Tristan uncuff me." Jesse ordered.

"No." Tristan answered and sat down by his wife. "Casey how is your fiancé doing?"

"Oh Chris?" Casey questioned.

"No you're other two fiancés." Tristan shook his head. "Of course Chris."

"He is on a business trip." Casey answered. "I miss my baby."

"Oh god." Jesse rolled his eyes. "You people are unbelievable."

"You got something to say radiator boy?" Casey questioned.

"Yes. You miss your baby? Get a pulse woman, he is probably in a hotel down the street banging some hot chick."

"He isn't you, he doesn't cheat on women." Casey snapped back.

"He has a penis doesn't he? All men cheat. Even Saint Tristan over there."

Tristan looked over at him. "Don't bring me into this. I'm not the one that cuffed you."

"Did you tell Olivia how you used to do girls in your office?" Jesse asked with a smile. "It was before you met but once a player always a player isn't that right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing Tristan had sex in his office with his past girlfriends. Hell, they even had sex in his office. "Give it up Jesse, I know everything he did."

"Do you know how he cheated on his prom date? He took her to prom but then hit up the popular cheerleader so he could win a bet."

"That was twenty years ago. How do you even know about that?" Tristan questioned.

"I read my mom's diary. There are some dirty little secrets about you in there." Jesse smiled. "How about the time you had a threesome with two of mom's friends?"

Casey quickly got up feeling uncomfortable. "I think I should get going." She instantly left the apartment.

Olivia looked over at her husband. "A threesome huh?"

Tristan shrugged. "I was only twenty."

"You didn't tell me about that."

"It was a long time ago." He answered with a shrug.

Olivia rolled her eyes and went to the bedroom.

Jesse laughed a little. "Oh damn, she's mad as hell."

Tristan looked over at him. "Enjoy sleeping on the floor." He walked past him and went into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Baby I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "You should have told me."

"I know. I just didn't want you to think of me as some pervert." He went over to her slowly.

Olivia nodded and grabbed him by the back of his neck. She pulled him closer and kissed him harder until they lost balance and fell on the bed.

Tristan broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. You just made me hot for some reason." She whispered on his lips.

He nodded. "Ok." He kissed her back. "The mention of a threesome made you hot?"

She shrugged a little. "I don't know but thinking I have you who had two girls after him is hot."

He laughed a little. "What you want to have a threesome with me?"

"No. I want you all to myself." She answered and kissed his swollen lips.

_Flashback_

_"Close your eyes." Tristan instructed as they sat on his motorcycle in a huge empty parking lot. They were already dating for a year and were completely in love with each other. _

_Olivia closed her eyes. "Ok."_

_"Now I'm going to spell something out while driving the bike and you have to guess what it is ok?" He told her with a nod. _

_She nodded and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "__I'll try."_

_He started the bike and made a circle. "Start now." He drove up and down twice and then stopped. "What letter was that?"_

_Olivia thought for a second. "M"_

_"Yes." He smiled and started driving again._

_Half an hour later they put a word together._

_Olivia thought about it. "Marry?"_

_He grinned. "Want to guess the rest of the sentence or want me to finish?"_

_Olivia opened her eyes and looked him. "Tristan." He smirked and got off the bike and got down on one knee. Olivia's mouth dropped. "Oh my god baby." _

_"Marry me?" He took out a box and opened it revealing a huge diamond ring._

_She smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah I'll marry you." _

_He quickly got up and kissed her. He sat down on the bike to face her and took the ring out. "This is for you." He put the ring on her finger. _

_Olivia grinned and hugged him. "I love you." _

_"I love you too." _

_She just held him as her eyes filled with tears of happiness._

_End Flashback_

Olivia finally uncuffed Jesse from the radiator seeing he fell asleep.

He shifted a little and noticed his hand was free. "Thanks."

"Go to bed" She told him. "If you need anything call us."

He said nothing, got up and went to his bedroom.

Olivia went into the bedroom to make out with her husband again.

"What happened?" Tristan questioned as he watched the Medical Channel.

"Nothing." Olivia answered. "I let him go to bed." She sat down in between his legs. "You still owe me a massage."

He started massaging her shoulders. "I'm sorry about today. I would have never agreed to take custody if I knew he was that rude."

"Don't worry about it. We're in this together." She answered. "The neck."

He started massaging her neck. "Do you want me to call that lawyer and tell him we can't take him?"

"No. He has been through enough." She shrugged. "I kind of feel bad for the kid."

"Why?"

"I know what it's like to be alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was alone before I met you. No family you know? It sucks."

He nodded and kissed her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just don't want him giving you a hard time that's all."

"Don't worry about me. I deal with pricks like him at work all the time."

"I know, that's why I don't want you dealing with that when you're home." He hugged her around the neck. "If he doesn't start smarting up in a week he is out of here."

She looked up at him. "You can't just kick him out. That's not right. He has no one."

"I'll give him some money."

"Tristan." She warned.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But he is getting a job though. He is not staying in this apartment all alone."

"What about school?"

"And he has to register for school when it starts." He answered. "When is that?"

"September" Olivia answered. "Two weeks away."

"Ok." Tristan nodded. "He works two weeks with me at the garage and then he starts going to school. Good?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Fine with me. Just be nice to him."

"Me? Who was the one that cuffed him to the radiator? And you call yourself a SVU detective."

"He is a big boy, he can handle it." She rolled her eyes. "He needed to learn his lesson."

"Want to teach me my lesson?" He smiled against her cheek.

"No. I'm too tired." She gave him a kiss and got up to get ready for bed.

He rolled his eyes and returned to watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast and sipping her orange juice.

Tristan came out of the bedroom in only his plaid pajama pants and was shirtless. "Hey."

"Hey honey" She waved and returned to her food. "Taking Jesse to work today?"

"Yeah." He answered and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where is he?"

"Still sleeping." Olivia answered.

Tristan sat down by her and took a sip of her juice. "Until when you working?"

"I don't know. If we don't get a call then I won't be too long just have some paperwork." She answered and looked at her watch. "I have to go."

"Need a ride?"

"No." She answered and put on her badge.

"Tell Casey her car is ready and she owes me two hundred bucks for replacing the battery." He finished Olivia's breakfast she left.

"Sure." Olivia nodded and gave him another kiss. "Bye." She left the apartment.

Tristan finished the breakfast and went to get dressed. He pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and went to Jesse's room to wake him up. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He went in and Jesse was on the bed sleeping in his jeans and a hoodie on. The pillow was on the floor and he still had his shoes on.

"Wake up." Tristan said loudly.

Jesse groaned and just turned to the other side. "Go away."

"You're going to work. Get up Jesse." Tristan ordered again and went to the stereo. "And why are you still in clothes?"

"I want to a party down the street." Jesse answered honestly. "What time is it man?"

"Seven." Tristan answered.

"You are out of your fucking mind. I fell asleep at five."

"Not my problem." Tristan answered and kneeled down to find some cd. He found Olivia's old cd that annoyed the hell out of him. He put in the stereo. "You went to a party huh?"

"That's what I just said didn't I?" Jesse answered and grabbed the pillow from the floor.

Tristan turned on the cd and put up the volume.

Jesse instantly let out a groan and covered his head with the pillow. "Turn that shit off man."

Tristan put the volume up all the way. He grabbed the pillow off his head and tossed it to the side. "Get up." Jesse put his hood on. Tristan grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him off the bed.

"Ok I'm up!" Jesse yelled. "Turn that shit down now. Gay ass music."

Tristan smirked and took the cd out. He put it back in the cd case. "Thank you Ricky Martin."

"You got to be kidding me with that shit. Whose cd is that?" Jesse kept sitting on the floor.

"Olivia's." Tristan answered. "Since you're already dressed from your little party." He grabbed him by the hood and pulled him up. "Let's go."

"I am not working." Jesse complained. "It's summer."

"I know. You're working for two weeks and then you're registering for school." Tristan answered. "Do you want to eat?"

"No."

"Good." Tristan grabbed his car keys. "C'mon." He pushed him out of the apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot walked down the hall of a high school to find there witness. "You think this school is good?" Olivia questioned.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Jesse needs to register into a school."

"Who the hell is Jesse?" Elliot looked at her weirdly.

"I didn't tell you? Tristan's sister died so she left her son in our custody. He is 16."

"So you're a parent now?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"I'm not a parent."

"You guys are his guardians; sounds like you are his parents technically speaking."

Olivia shrugged a little. She didn't mind being a parent but she wanted a child with her husband. Not a child that was going to disrespect both of them. She said nothing once she realized they were technically his parents now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse sat in a Mercedes convertible and was going through the glove compartment.

Tristan came out of his office and saw him. "Jesse get out of there." He ordered angrily.

Jesse said nothing and started going through the envelope he found. "Oh man you have to see this; this guy takes pictures of his bitches blowing him."

Tristan went over and grabbed the yellow envelope. "Get out. Don't go through this stuff."

"You have such nice customer service." Jesse smiled and pulled out a stack of papers. "This Mercedes mother fucker is a writer also. I prefer watching porn but he likes to write it." He looked at the papers and started to read out loud. "I knew I shouldn't have but I was tempted more than enough times."

"Jesse." Tristan warned.

"Wait, this is where it goes downhill." Jesse held up his hand. "Even if this was illegal it was better than ever. She was a seven year old dream and I was the dreamer." Jesse tossed the papers to the side and cringed

Tristan grabbed the papers. "Let me see that." He raised an eyebrow and read through it. "This is child pornography."

"Eww" Jesse jumped out of the Mercedes. "I'm not touching this car anymore. Who knows what he did here."

Tristan shook his head and put the papers back in the envelope. "What are those pictures of?"

"Just look at them." Jesse told him.

"No."

"Pussy." Jesse rolled his eyes and grabbed the pictures. "I don't think these girls were willing to blow his small, old dick."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and slowly took the pictures. He put them in the envelope. "Don't touch anything else. I'm calling the cops."

Jesse grinned. "I solved a crime."

"Go do something." Tristan told him and pulled out his cell phone.

"Call one of those hot cops, not the dyke ones." Jesse told him with a nod.

"Jesse." Tristan warned.

"Fine." He shrugged and went into another car. "Let's see if we find a burglar."

"Please go wash a car or something." Tristan told him as he waited for someone to answer the SVU phone.

Jesse rolled his eyes and went out of the car. "I'm going to go scope out some bitches at the mall." He grabbed his jacket and left before Tristan could say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot came into the car shop after getting the call.

Tristan was standing by an open hood and Jesse was spinning in a chair.

"Pay attention." Tristan ordered.

"I am." Jesse answered and stopped spinning the chair seeing Olivia. "Oh time for sex in the office!" He pushed off the car with his feet and rolled over to Olivia.

Olivia simply pushed him away which made him fall to the ground. She kept walking over to her husband as her partner chuckled at her reaction to Jesse.

Jesse rolled his eyes and got on the chair again. He rolled back to them. "Olivia is this your lover?" He pointed at Elliot.

"I'm her partner." Elliot answered.

"Are you gay or something? I thought only fags called their lovers life partners or something." Jesse smirked at him.

"I'm a cop moron." Olivia rolled her eyes and turned back to Tristan. "What did you find?"

"I found it actually." Jesse answered. "And you're a pig Olivia? Damn and I thought those handcuffs were just a kinky thing."

"Shut up." Olivia told him and took Tristan by the arm and led him to his office. "What did you find?"

Tristan opened his drawer and gave her the envelope. "That's fucked up."

Olivia nodded. "I deal with it every day."

"Need a hug?" He questioned.

Olivia smirked. "Yes." She gave him a hug. "Has he been giving you a hard time?"

He gave her a kiss on the head. "Not that bad. Except for his constant rudeness and disrespect he has been fine."

Olivia looked up at him. "You realize we are technically his parents now right?"

He thought about it. "I guess."

She gave him a kiss. "Do us a favor. Call the guy and tell him his car is ready ok?"

"Oh you're going to arrest him huh?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. I just never saw you arrest anyone, I'm excited." He smiled.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. She let go of him and went out of the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse was sitting on the chair and had his arms crossed on his chest. He looked over at Elliot. "So how many times did you bone her?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. "What?"

"Olivia." Jesse answered. "C'mon you guys are partners, you never get lonely on stake outs and just fuck in the back seat?"

"You realize she's your aunt right?"

"So? I just met her anyway. I hardly know her. So how many times did you guys fool around?" Jesse questioned.

"None. She's married and so am I" Elliot rolled his eyes.

"So? Man you got no dick do you? Every man cheats. You have to cheat to be a man."

Elliot rolled his eyes getting extremely annoyed by the talkative teenager. "You have no manners do you?"

"Nope. So c'mon, ever thought about doggy styling her?"

Elliot looked weirdly at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"What? I'm just asking. And I bet you did since you're avoiding the question." Jesse smiled. "Ok you know that bitch Casey? Olivia's lawyer friend?"

"Yes."

"How about her? She's hot too. No Olivia but I would tear that up." Jesse nodded.

Elliot shook his head at the teenager and looked at his watch waiting for Olivia to come out of the office.

"Are you gay?" Jesse questioned. "I mean you don't fantasize about Olivia nor Casey, do you fantasize about Tristan? Want to bare back him? Or are you the catcher?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Olivia came out of the office. "Thank god." Elliot mumbled.

"Olivia" Jesse yelled out and pointed at Elliot. "He wants to do you anally."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks between Elliot and Jesse.

Elliot blushed extremely and shook his head. "Don't listen to him."

"Never do." Olivia answered and motioned for him to follow to see the evidence they had.

Tristan came out of his office. Jesse instantly noticed him. "Tristan, Olivia's partner wants to do you bareback. I think he is willing to be the catcher."

Elliot and Olivia both looked at the teenager and shook their heads. They returned to talking about their set up.

Tristan raised an eyebrow and looked at Jesse and then at Elliot. "As long as you're catching." He teased with a smirk.

Elliot blushed and rolled his eyes. Olivia let out a small laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Elliot and Olivia were in Tristan's office and waiting on their perp.

Tristan noticed the man coming in. He glanced at his office and got a small nod from Olivia.

"My car finished boy?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Tristan nodded.

Jesse came over even if he was told to stay back. "How much did you pay for the Mercedes?" He had a crow bar over his shoulder.

"50 grand. More then you could afford." The man answered.

Jesse smirked and slammed the crowbar into the head of the car. Elliot and Olivia instantly ran out of the office.

"I am going to kill you!" The man grabbed Jesse and pulled out a knife.

Tristan tried to grab him but the knife got his forearm. "Fuck" He backed off and held his bleeding arm.

Elliot and Olivia put up their guns. "Put the knife down." Olivia ordered.

The man held the knife to Jesse's neck. "Who the hell are you? Do you know who I am?"

"A rapist?" Jesse asked. "Or a pedophile? Or both? I can't make up my mind."

The man pulled him closer. "You are going to die boy."

"Oh please. You won't rape me; I'm not a little girl am I?"

"Let go of him." Elliot ordered and put up his badge. "We're cops."

"Back off." The man ordered and walked backwards still holding Jesse around the neck.

"Your writing is horrible too." Jesse spoke up.

"Jess shut up." Olivia told him.

Jesse let out a loud moan which distracted everybody. He slammed his elbow into the man's stomach and pushed him off. He quickly moved away from him as the man fell to the ground.

Elliot grabbed the knife away as Olivia grabbed him and put handcuffs on him. "You're under arrest." Olivia let out a deep breath and looked over at Tristan. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." He answered. "It's nothing deep."

Olivia pulled the man off the ground. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" She read him his rights as she dragged him out of the car shop.

Elliot looked angrily at Jesse for ruining the set up and grabbed the envelope. He followed his partner out.

Jesse let out a deep breath. "Man if work is like this all the time, I will work without a pay check."

Tristan shook his head and went to his office to clean his wound.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the apartment around eleven at night. She looked around and no one was in the living room. She went to Jesse's room to check on him first. She knocked on the door and opened it.

Jesse was sitting on the bed with his laptop opened. He spotted her and quickly closed the laptop. "What's up?"

"Just came to check on you. You ok?" Olivia questioned.

"Fine."

Olivia nodded. "Alright. Need anything?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Goodnight." Olivia nodded again. She looked at his suspiciousness. He had the blanket up to his waist and the laptop closed. "You sure you're ok? What are you looking at?"

He thought about it. "Porn." He answered honestly.

Olivia nodded seeing he was very blunt about everything. "Ok." She didn't know how to react. Even when her husband was looking at porn he didn't tell her. "Well…um…"

Jesse smiled. "You can go. You don't have to say anything. Goodnight."

"Ok. Goodnight." Olivia nodded and instantly left his bedroom. She closed the bedroom behind her and went to her bedroom.

She opened the door and shook her head seeing Tristan watching Porn. "Are you kidding me?"

He instantly turned it off and covered himself with the blanket. "What?"

"You too?"

"What are you talking about?" Tristan grabbed his boxers and pulled them on under the blanket.

She closed the bedroom door behind her. "Jesse was watching porn also. I asked and he just straight out told me what he was doing."

Tristan blushed. "Sorry. I had a long day and didn't know how long you were going to be."

Olivia shook her head and took her badge and holster off. "I don't even care."

"What's wrong?" he asked and sat up.

"Nothing except for what happened today at the shop." Olivia answered and sat down on the bed.

He moved down and hugged her from the back. "I'm sorry." He kissed her shoulders. "Want a massage?"

Olivia thought about it. "No. I'm going to take a long bubble bath." She answered but kept sitting there.

He gently massaged her shoulders. "Too tired to go over there?"

She smirked and nodded. "Yes."

"Want me to carry you over there?" He kissed her cheek. "Just throw you into the tub." He massaged her lower back. "Throw a ruby ducky at you that hits you in the eye."

She laughed a little. "Sounds sweet but no."

He hugged her tighter and gave her an extra squeeze.

"Mmm thanks. I needed that." She gave him a kiss. "You're so sweet."

He smiled a little. "So are you." He returned the kiss. "Did you catch that guy?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He confessed."

He nodded. "Good. I will carry you over to the bathroom if you want."

She smiled. "No I got energy after your affection." She gave him a kiss. "I'll be back." She got up and grabbed some clothes then went into the bathroom.

Tristan got under the sheets and slowly drifted off to sleep as he waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Tristan sat on the couch as he watched TV. Jesse was on the recliner reading a magazine.

Jesse looked up at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Does Olivia have any sisters?"

Tristan looked over at him weirdly. "No."

"What about brothers that have daughters?"

"No. She's an only child." Tristan answered.

"Are her cousins hot then?"

"She doesn't have family." Tristan answered. "She doesn't know her father and her mother was an only child and died also."

"Oh." Jesse nodded. "Now I feel bad for hitting on her."

"You hit on my wife?"

"Well not officially." Jesse answered with a shrug. "Does that Casey chick have anyone hot related to her?"

"How would I know?"

"I thought you two were having an affair." Jesse smirked. "You guys are real buddies."

Tristan looked over at him. "I'm not having an affair with my wife's best friend."

"Oh ok. So who are you having an affair with?"

"Nobody."

"Seriously? Judging from the noise I hear from your bedroom at night, she doesn't give you any." Jesse smirked.

"What noise?"

"Exactly. There is no noise." Jesse nodded. "Keep up with me."

Tristan rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the TV. Jesse kept looking at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm just curious, ever thought about cheating on Olivia?"

"No."

"Liar. C'mon. Not even once?"

"No."

"What kind of man are you?"

Tristan looked over at him. "Why do you think you have to cheat to be a man? Where did you get that idea from?"

He shrugged. "Well my mom told me I'm a product of an affair. That's why my dad left. He had another family already."

Tristan shook his head. "No. Your dad left because he didn't want a baby. There is no excuse. He wasn't man enough to own up to his responsibility."

Jesse just stared at him. "Oh."

"Cheating makes you nothing but a lying, unfaithful bastard." Tristan shook his head. "You don't want to be that."

"How do you know?"

"You don't want to cheat on your girlfriend or future wife. It's messy and never ends the way you want it to."

"You cheated before?"

Tristan took deep breath. "Once. On my girlfriend after high school. Something I'm never going to do again because it gets messy once you start feeling guilty."

"What if you don't feel guilty?"

"You will. It will always be in the back of your head. I still feel guilty for what I did."

Jesse nodded. "Good to know. So if you could have an affair and get away with it, who would it be with?"

"Jesse." Tristan shook his head. "You didn't understand the moral of the story?"

"Nope. Right over my head."

Tristan rolled his eyes and returned back to watching TV.

The front door opened and Casey and Olivia came in.

"Hey guys." Olivia waved a little at them.

Jesse looked over at them. "Olivia if you could get away with an affair, who would you have an affair with?"

Olivia looked at him weirdly. "Why would I have an affair?"

"It's just a question."

"I wouldn't have an affair Jesse."

"Oh god." Jesse shook his head. "You two are the most boring people in the world." He looked over at Casey. "What about you?"

Casey looked over at him. "Brad Pitt." Tristan and Olivia looked at her at the same time. "What? I have a thing for light hair and blue eyes."

Tristan instantly grinned at the blue eyes comment. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. His smile faded.

Jesse let out a laugh. "Five cool points for Casey for having balls."

Casey sat down on the couch by Tristan. "Hear that guys, I got cool points."

"Don't ruin it honey." Jesse shook his head and went back to his magazine.

Olivia smirked and sat on the other side of Tristan. "How was your day?" She gave him a kiss.

"Good." He answered and put his arm around her.

Jesse glanced up. "You two really need to stop cuddling and just lay each other."

Casey let out a small laugh. "You realize they are your aunt and uncle right?"

"So?" Jesse questioned. "You people at SVU all have morals don't you? You're minds are so fucked up that you see incest and abuse everywhere huh?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Just read your magazine little boy."

"I was planning to anyway." Jesse went back to his magazine.

Casey looked over at Tristan. "I need a favor from you."

"What? I'm not fixing another car for free. You still owe me for the battery."

"No not that." Casey shook her head. "I need you to throw Chris a bachelor party."

Jesse instantly looked up. "I'm in for that."

Tristan shook his head at him and then turned to Casey. "I don't really feel comfortable doing that."

"Why? It's not like there will be strippers there."

"Well then I'm out." Jesse spoke up.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Casey I hardly know the guy. Why doesn't one of his friends do it?"

"Because I don't trust his friends. I trust you though."

Jesse let out a small laugh but kept quiet.

"Thank you for trusting me but I still feel uncomfortable about it. I'm going to be the one telling them no strippers. I'm not going to babysit your fiancé and his football playing buddies."

"C'mon Tristan." Casey pleaded. "It's just a party. Take him for pizza and beer."

"I can do that" Jesse spoke up.

"No." Casey answered the annoying teenager and looked back at Tristan. "C'mon. Plus Olivia is throwing me a party and I want it to go at the same time so neither one of us feels left out."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "You want me to take your fiancé out so you can go watch strippers with my wife?"

Olivia laughed a little. "There won't be strippers." She glanced over realizing Jesse was still in the room. "Why are we talking about this with him here?"

Casey and Tristan both looked over at Jesse.

Jesse looked up. "Don't pay attention to me. Keep talking."

"Ok let's not talk about strippers anymore." Olivia suggested.

Jesse laughed. "Oh c'mon Olivia, I know what strippers are. I'm not 5 years old."

"Sure act like it." Casey chimed in.

Jesse smirked and did a stroking motion with his hand. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Casey rolled her eyes and turned back to Olivia and Tristan.

"Jesse please leave the room." Tristan told him.

Jesse smiled and put his magazine down. "Fine. I'm getting horny anyway." He got up and went to his room.

"Sorry about him." Tristan apologized to Casey.

Casey looked over at him. "You can make it up to me." She grinned.

Tristan shook his head and got up. "No. I'm not babysitting a bunch of rugby playing frat boys so you two can go out and see a man get naked."

Olivia laughed and turned to look at him. "Baby there won't be strippers I promise."

Tristan turned around to look at her. "Didn't you say that about your bachelorette party?"

Olivia shook her head and pointed at Casey "Not my fault. She's the one that planned it."

Tristan looked over at Casey. Casey shrugged. "I was feeling lonely and I was down that Olivia was getting married and I was still single."

Tristan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. "Alright. I'll take him to a Knicks game when you two want to have your party. Otherwise I am not hanging out with him and his buddies."

Casey instantly grinned and got up. "Oh thank you" She gave him a hug. "You're a good man."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded.

"Ok that's all I needed." Casey stated and waved at both. "Bye guys." She left the apartment.

Tristan looked over at Olivia. She smiled a little. "You're a good man baby. You just made her day. She was nervous to ask you."

Tristan shook his head. "Don't get used to seeing strippers. I'm only doing this for you so you could have fun."

She got off of the couch and hugged him around the neck. "I appreciate it. Thank you." She gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Flashback_

_Olivia and Casey entered Olivia's apartment. Both were in huge giggles._

"_That was the craziest time ever at the batting cages." Olivia said through laughter. "I swear you were going to hit those guys when your bat flew out." _

"_Well I try." Casey answered and pulled out the champagne they bought. "Now we have to celebrate you getting married to a mechanic."_

"_Hey stop it." Olivia ordered. "He is a better man than half of the business men out there or even doctors. He is a good man."_

"_Sure is baby!" Casey opened the champagne and let it float out. _

_Olivia laughed and got the glasses. "So what do you have planned next for this party? Lot's of ice cream and movies?"_

"_Oh hell no." Casey shook her head. "It's me Liv, I don't do that sit in and share memories thing." As if on que, there was a knock on the door. Casey grinned. "Sweet."_

_Olivia shook he head. "You didn't. Casey please tell me you didn't."_

_Casey nodded with a huge smile. "I did." She opened the door and there was a man dressed as a fireman standing at the door._

"_Someone called for a fire to be taken out?"_

_Olivia smiled and shook her head. "No. We're fine."_

"_Oh no." Casey shook her head. "She's the one that set the fire. All her over there." She let the stripper come in and then closed the door. She grabbed Olivia's hand and made her sit down. She turned on the music on the stereo._

_Olivia blushed and burst into laughter as the extremely gorgeous man started dancing in front of her. He took his hat off and put on Olivia. _

_Casey laughed also and watched with amusement. "Now this is a party." _

_The stripper took his jacket off revealing big muscles. He threw the jacket at Casey. Casey burst into giggles and took the jacket. _

_Suddenly they heard the door open. All three looked over and spotted Tristan standing there in shock. Casey instantly turned off the music._

_Olivia's smiled faded seeing her future husband staring at her and the half naked man in their living room. _

_Tristan slowly came into the apartment. He closed the door behind him seeing all of them were quiet. "Um…hi."_

_Olivia took the hat off immediately. She got up and walked away from the stripper. "Hey, sorry. The bachelorette party kind of-"_

"_It's cool." He cut her off. He glanced over at Casey still somewhat shocked. "I'm guessing you were the mastermind?"_

_Casey smirked. "Yes. Sorry."_

"_No, it's cool." Tristan nodded and gave Olivia a kiss. He shook hands with the stripper. He looked back at the girls. "You girls need dollar bills or something?"_

_Casey smirked. "I'm all set."_

_Tristan nodded and looked over at his fiancé. "Need money?"_

_Olivia blushed but smiled. "No. I'm fine. Thanks."_

_Tristan nodded and gave a fifty to the stripper. "No touching the brunette. Cool?" _

_The man smirked and nodded as he took the money. "Cool." _

_Tristan smirked. "I'm going to the gym. When you ladies finish partying, call me." He gave Olivia another kiss and left the apartment. _

_Olivia bit her lip and quickly followed him out. She closed the door behind her. "Tristan." She grabbed his arm before he went down the hall._

_He came back. "Yeah?"_

"_I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know until he showed up." She wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_He nodded. "It's ok. Just don't sleep with him or make out." He gave her a kiss. "You can look but don't touch." _

_She smiled against his lips. "So we're ok?"_

"_Yeah." He nodded as if it was the most obvious thing on her earth. "I love you. Enjoy your party because when I come back, we are partying up by ourselves."_

"_Oh." She grinned. "I'm liking the sound of that." _

_He grinned. "Good. Now go in there before Casey gives away all her money."_

_She laughed. "Ok I lied before. Do you have any dollar bills? I would feel bad for taking Casey's, she seems excited for some male nakedness."_

_He rolled his eyes and took out his wallet. "I can't believe I'm about to give money to a man to get naked for my fiancé." _

"_I know baby, it sucks."She gave him a kiss. "I love you though." _

_He gave her a ten dollar bills. "Spend it wisely. Don't wait for him to get into his thong so you can put it by his manhood."_

"_I think I know how to party Tristan." She smiled. "Go away."_

_He rolled his eyes and kissed her. "Love you. Don't get drunk." He slapped her butt and went down the hall. _

_Olivia laughed at him and fell even more in love with him seeing he was willing to trust her. She shook her head and went back into the apartment. She smirked seeing the stripper was practically all over Casey as he danced. Casey had a huge grin on her face and enjoying all the touching she was getting. _

_End Flashback_

Olivia and Elliot came through the squad room doors and were about to take their seats when Cragen interrupted.

"Stabler our vic just called, go see her. Benson, Morales needs to see you."

Olivia looked at him confusingly, normally she took care of the rape victims because they felt more comfortable with her. "Captain why don't I go see the vic?"

"Because Morales specifically asked for you and said it was important." Cragen answered and went back to his office.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks and then left the building again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the TARU office and spotted Morales. "Hey, what's up?"

He looked up at her with somewhat an awkward smile. "I…um…need to show you something."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Ok. What is it? Have to do with the case?"

"Well…no…" He led her over to a computer. "I was going through a homicide suspects computer when I found a video."

Olivia was even more confused. "What was it? Child Pornography or something?"

"No." Morales put on the video and turned it toward her.

Olivia stared in shock at what she was looking at. "That's my room." She basically answered herself.

Morales bit his lip feeling uncomfortable. "Want me to leave the room?"

Olivia wasn't even listening to him. She stared in shock. "That's my husband." She stared at the video seeing Tristan shirtless but the bed sheet was up to his waist. Someone was under the bed sheet.

Seconds later she saw herself come up from the bed sheet and kiss her husband on the lips. She stared angrily watching Tristan flip her so he was on top. This was the rare times they had a bed sheet over their bodies. "Turn it off." She ordered. "Turn it off!" She yelled angrily.

Morales instantly turned the video off. "I thought you needed to see it."

Olivia looked up at him. "How did this happen?"

He shrugged. "It was recorded from a webcam."

Olivia shook her head. "My husband wouldn't do that without my knowledge."

"It was put on the internet."

Olivia shook her head even more. "No. He wouldn't do that."

Morales looked at her slowly. "I don't know any other way it could have been recorded. I'll try and see if there was some other way to get into your computer."

Olivia looked up hearing the last comment. "What if someone set it before? Is that possible?"

Morales nodded. "Yeah. Someone could have gotten into your computer and possibly set a timer on when the camera starts recording."

Olivia nodded a little. "Get it off the internet." She ordered and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia stormed into the apartment angrily. She didn't even bother taking her jacket off how furious she was. "Jesse!" She yelled angrily and looked around for the teenager.

Jesse came out of his room. "What?"

She went over angrily to him, grabbed his shirt with her two fists and slammed him against the wall in the hallway. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked completely confused.

"Video tape it." She answered viciously.

He raised his eyebrow. "What the fuck are you talking about? Have you completely lost your mind?"

She got angrier but made herself calm down. She let his shirt go. "Video taped Tristan and I having sex." She answered calmly.

"What? I didn't." He answered and straightened out his shirt. "Maybe your boy is back to his old tricks."

"What?"

"That threesome Tristan had with my mom's friends, he videotaped it without the girls knowing and passed it along to all his friends."

Olivia stared at him. "No. No he didn't."

Jesse nodded. "Sorry girl, he did. One of the girls threatened to sue so he burned the tape and nothing happened."

Olivia shock her head. "No. He has no idea that video is made. Someone recorded it without our knowing and you are the only one in this house with the access to that computer."

He shook his head. "I'm telling you I didn't do it."

"Prove it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. What time was it when it was made?"

Olivia bit her lip remembering the date on the video. "Saturday night around eleven."

Jesse went into his room and got his camera. "I sneaked out at ten on Saturday, how would I know you're having sex?" He played the video he took around eleven that weekend. He showed her the date. "See. I wasn't here."

Olivia raised an eyebrow seeing him and some friends in an alley setting off fireworks in garbage cans. "Fine." She took his camera. "We're talking about this later though."

He let out a groan. "C'mon you're supposed to let that slide seeing I'm innocent."

"Sorry Sparky, doesn't work that way in this house." She called back and went out of the apartment again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat at her desk and wasn't even working. She was blankly staring at a picture of Tristan and her at the Christmas party. He had on a Santa hat and was kissing her cheek as she laughed. He wouldn't betray her trust like that. He knew how insecure she was with her body. He wouldn't. Would he?

Elliot looked up at her. He already heard the news from some detectives and it was spreading around fairly quickly. "You ok?"

She blinked a couple times and finally looked up at him. "What?"

"Are you ok? You haven't even touched your coffee or said a word in almost two hours."

She shrugged. "I don't know." She rubbed the back of her neck.

The phone on her desk rang. She didn't answer it knowing only Tristan called on that line. All other calls were received on the first or second line.

Elliot saw she wasn't answering. He picked it up for her. "SVU."

"Hey Elliot?" Tristan questioned.

Elliot glanced up at Olivia. "Hey Tristan." Olivia shook her head showing she wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"Is Olivia there?"

"No." He answered.

"Do you know where she is? She's not home and isn't answering her cell phone."

"Oh. I think she's with a victim now. It's kind of busy." Elliot lied once again.

"Ok. If you talk to her just tell her to give me a call ok?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Elliot hung up the phone and looked up at his partner. "You're mad at him?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know."

Elliot nodded. "Was he the one that did it?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. Jesse didn't do it, I certainly didn't do it…there is no other explanation for it."

Elliot nodded a little. "Never thought he would be the type to do that."

"Yeah. I know." Olivia answered quietly.

They sat their silently for another hour. Half doing work and half talking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan got off the 1-6th elevator. He knew Olivia came back to the precinct for a while after checking on a victim. It was almost one in the morning and he was getting extremely worried still not hearing from her.

He got some smirks from people he didn't even know. He looked confusingly at the officers but kept walking. He finally got to the squad room and went in. He spotted Olivia sitting there. "Hey."

Elliot and Olivia both turned around. "Hi." Olivia said quietly.

He looked at his watch. "It's almost one. You still on a case or what?"

"No." Olivia answered and went back to writing her report.

Tristan looked at her weirdly. "Ok. Are you coming home?"

Olivia looked up at him. "I don't know."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Elliot spoke up this time. "Just leave her alone."

Tristan looked over at him. "Do you want to explain to me what's going on?"

"You know what's going on." Elliot answered and got off his chair.

Tristan looked totally confused. "I do?"

Olivia looked up at him. "Just leave."

"No. Tell me what's going on." Tristan demanded. "Is this some kind of joke? It's not very amusing."

Elliot crossed his arms on his chest. "Why did you do it man?"

"Do what?" Tristan asked calmly even if he was getting annoyed.

Elliot couldn't resist getting in his face. "Did you get money for it? I know you're just a mechanic but that was real pathetic."

His expression got angrier this time. "Don't insult me Elliot. Stay out of this."

Olivia got off her seat. "Tristan please just leave. I'll talk to you at home."

Tristan glanced at her and then back at Elliot. "You know you're right, I am just a mechanic. But at least I'm home enough for my marriage to work out."

Elliot took a step closer to him. "What did you say to me?"

"What? Big bad cop like you can't handle it? Did a stupid uneducated mechanic insult you?" Tristan shook his head and turned to leave but Elliot shoved him. In an instant reflex, Tristan punched him across the face.

Before Olivia could even get in the middle to stop it, Elliot tackled him to the ground. He got on top of him and started taking hard slugs across his face.

Olivia instantly jumped on her partner to pull him off her husband. She knew Tristan wasn't the best fighter but his punches hurt like hell. He was capable of causing damage with a few punches. "Stop!" Olivia yelled and yanked Elliot off. "Get off of him!" Both fell to the ground.

Tristan laid on the ground with his nose pouring blood. He let out a groan and held his eye which was already swelling up.

Olivia pushed Elliot away angrily and went to check on her husband. "Are you ok?" She touched his shoulder.

He pulled it away angrily. "Don't touch me." He pulled himself off the ground and just walked out of the squad room. He wiped his nose and ignored the smirks and pointing he got.

Olivia glanced at Elliot angrily and walked away from him. Elliot slowly got off the ground and held his jaw. He had to admit Tristan had a good punch.

A couple seconds later Morales came in. "Hey."

Olivia looked up at him. "Hey. Did you find anything?"

Morales nodded. "Yeah. You're computer was hacked into. Someone turned on the webcam and recorded everything from their computer."

Olivia stared at him. "How is that possible?"

"You could have left your computer on and they just got into your program."

Olivia nodded. "Do you know where it came from?"

"No. It could be anyone from anywhere." He answered. "Sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "Thank you." She grabbed her stuff and left immediately

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the apartment quietly. She checked on Jesse to make sure he was there and didn't sneak out again. He was sleeping soundly in his room.

She closed the door and went to the fridge. She got an ice pack and went to her room to find Tristan.

She came in and he was asleep. There was some tissues in his nose to stop the bleeding. She couldn't resist smiling finding him cute. Some tissues with blood on them were on the nightstand along with a melted ice pack.

Olivia cleaned up his nightstand and threw everything in the trash. She sat down by him and gently put the ice on his swollen eye.

Tristan twitched a little and opened his other eye. He spotted her there. He took her hand and took the ice pack off his eye.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He shook his head and took the tissues out of his nose. "What do you have to be sorry about? I don't even know why you're mad." He turned to the other side.

She stroked his shoulder. "I'm not mad."

"Then why did I get my ass kicked again?" He turned around to look at her.

"There was a misunderstanding." Olivia answered and put the ice on his face again. "It will make the swelling go down."

"Oh I don't know that, I'm just an uneducated mechanic." He rolled his eyes and turned away from her again.

"Baby that's not true." She kissed his arm. "C'mon I know you're smart. Most times, smarter than me."

"What did I do to you?" He sat up. "What? Am I not making enough money? Did I forget a special occasion?" He questioned. "Is it my job? I'll get a new job if you want. If we need money for something, I can borrow money. It's not a problem."

"No." She shook her head and tried to hold her tears to herself. "It's not about money. It's not about your job baby."

"Then what did I do? Did I hurt you in some way? If so please tell me. I'll fix it."

"No baby." She moved closer and hugged him. "You didn't hurt me" She rested her chin on his shoulder as she let tears run down her face.

He held her and stroked the back of her hair hearing her sniffles. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like a complete bitch."

He took her chin in his hands and made her look at him. "You're not. Can you please tell me what's wrong though? Please?"

She nodded a little. "Yeah." She took his hand and led him to the computer. "I want to say I'm sorry before time though." She turned on the computer and found the video she emailed herself before Morales took it off the internet.

Tristan sat down by her and watched the video. "What the hell?" He questioned watching them under the blanket completely naked and kissing. "Where did this come from?"

Olivia looked over at him. "Someone hacked into our computer and got into our webcam."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and instantly unhooked the webcam from the computer. He sat back down by her. "That's better." He looked over at her. "You thought I did this?"

She put her head down. "I just…I thought it was Jesse first but then he told me you videotaped your threesome and showed your friends."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Olivia I was a kid back then. I wouldn't do that now. Especially to you."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." She gave him a kiss.

"Ow." he pulled away. "I have a cut on my lip."

"Sorry baby." She kissed his cheek. She turned back to the computer. "Ok you saw it, we can turn it off now."

He stopped her. "No. Wait."

"What?" She asked.

He shrugged a little. "Well…I mean it's here…might as well…you know…check it out."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I got my ass kicked, embarrassed and insulted for you. Can't we at least watch this before deleting it?"

Olivia smirked a little and snuggled into his arms. "Maybe." He grinned. "Am I really that loud?" She questioned and turned down the volume. "How about no sound?"

"Works for me and yes you are." He answered. She pouted a little. "But I like it." He assured her. She smiled instantly.

He played with her hair as they watched. "Do I always move that fast?"

"Yes. Sometimes too fast." Olivia's eyes widened.

He glanced at her. "What?"

She smirked. "Nothing. It's just that sometimes you're ahead of me."

"You never told me that."

"Well...you never told me I was loud as hell."

"But I like the loudness."

"And I like your energizer bunny thing." She smirked. "I love you."

"You too." He looked back at the video. "Am I too pale?"

"No." She answered. "Do I make weird faces?"

"No." he looked over at her. "Do we have to delete this?"

"Tristan." She warned.

"What? A lot of couples video tape themselves."

Olivia shrugged. "Are you sure? It's weird watching ourselves have sex."

"We're married. It's not like we're freaks just fucking in a cheap hotel." He kissed her temple. "If you want we could delete it."

Olivia looked over at him. "This one doesn't really show any skin…if you want…we can make another."

A huge smile appeared on his face. "Yeah. I agree."

She snuggled more into his arms and slowly fell asleep. He glanced down at her and gently picked her up. He carried her into the bed and covered her with the blanket. He deleted the video and then went to bed next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia and Tristan sat in the Principal's office of Jesse's new school. Jesse was on the other side of the office sitting against the wall. It was the first day of school.

"The other boy didn't provoke him. Mr. Andrews basically just hit him." The Principal answered.

Tristan glanced over at his nephew. "Care to explain?"

"He cut the line." Jesse answered. "No one said anything so I did."

"With your fist?" Olivia questioned.

"No." Jesse answered her. "I first vocalized my argument, when he wouldn't listen; I had to make my point physically."

The principal looked over at him. "You're a sophomore Mr. Andrews, the boy you hit is a senior."

"What's your point?" Jesse asked with a smirk. "Did I disrespect my elder? He went ahead of the line; I think that's disrespecting us as humans."

"Zip it Hemingway." Tristan ordered and got off his chair. "It won't happen again Principal Campbell."

Olivia got up also and motioned for Jesse out of the office. Jesse walked out as ordered.

All three left the office and then the school.

Tristan looked over at Jesse. "You got suspended on your first day?"

Jesse shrugged. "So?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "This isn't prison Jesse."

"Sure feels like it." Jesse mumbled and went over to Tristan's car. "That school sucks. Why can't I go to another school?"

"What other school would you like to go to?" Tristan questioned. "That Catholic school down the street or the Jewish one around the corner?"

"I could be Jewish." Jesse smirked. "Shalom."

"Enough." Olivia ordered and went over to Tristan. "I have to go to work. I'm just going to take a cab."

"We can drop you off before going to the garage." Tristan offered.

"No it's ok." Olivia shook her head.

Jesse leaned on the car. "Are you guys going to make out now? Do I have to close my eyes?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave her husband a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

Tristan returned the kiss. "Love you."

"Excuse me while I puke my guts." Jesse chimed in.

Tristan rolled his eyes and unlocked the car door after Olivia got a cab and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tristan woke up hugging his pillow. He opened his eyes and spotted Olivia putting on make-up. "Where you going? Meeting your boyfriend?"

"Ssshhh you're not supposed to know." Olivia teased with a smirk and gave him a kiss. "You're taking Chris to a Knicks game tonight."

He sat up a little. "I am? Why am I taking him to a game?"

"Because today is Casey's bachelorette party."

Tristan looked at Olivia up and down. She had on a fit dress and looking extremely sexy. "Are you the stripper?"

Olivia smiled. "You wish. I'm taking her to breakfast, then a spa and then probably lunch and then we are going to see a stripper."

"I thought you said no strippers."

"I lied." She winked. "You're cool with me looking at hot men get naked though right?"

"If I said I'm not, would you care?"

"Probably not but I would still go." She laughed and sat down on the bed by him.

He let out a groan. "You don't love me."

She let out another laugh and took his hand. "If I didn't love you would I do this?" She led his hand up her skirt.

He smirked and placed his other hand on her breast. "Much better."

"Don't wrinkle my dress." She ordered.

He nodded. "Right." He put his hand inside her dress and cupped her breast. "Even better."

"Are you done molesting me?" She questioned.

"Wait." He gently kissed her lips and then her neck. "Now I'm good." He whispered.

She gave him kiss and pulled his hands away from her. "I have to go. I'm meeting up Casey for breakfast at a fancy place." She got up and straightened out her dress. "How do I look?"

"Eh." He teased with a smirk. "You look like you're going to be the hottest woman at nine in the morning."

"Thanks." She gave him a kiss. "I made you breakfast, it's in the microwave. Don't set anything on fire."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded and laid back down in bed. "Have fun."

"I will. You too." She grabbed her purse. "Love you."

"You too." He mumbled into his pillow. Olivia left the apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Casey sat at the restaurant eating their breakfast.

"Where to next?" Casey questioned happily.

"Well I figured we could both use a massage from all our work. So a spa?" Olivia questioned with a smirk.

"Spa? Aren't those expensive?"

"It's my treat." Olivia told her. "Don't even worry about it."

"Your treat or Tristan's treat?"

Olivia thought about it. "Well…technically he is treating us but I'm treating you." She smiled.

Casey smirked. "Wouldn't he get mad for you taking his money without asking?"

"No." Olivia answered. "In marriage it's about sharing. When you get married, you'll see."

Casey smirked. "Thank you expert on marriage."

"You're welcome." Olivia answered and brought out her credit card. "Time for Tristan to pay for breakfast."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan sat with Chris and his buddies in a bar as some of them played Pool. It wasn't the usual people Tristan hung out with. All of them were on the rich side and had Bachelor degrees.

"So you're Casey's best friend's husband?" One asked.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah. Olivia's husband."

"Where did you attend college?"

Tristan took a sip of his beer. "I didn't go to college."

"You didn't go to college?"

"No."

Chris smirked. "He's a mechanic."

"A grease monkey huh?"

Tristan smirked a little bit. "Yeah."

"What do you make a week?"

"Oh c'mon Jerry." Chris laughed at his best friend. "Give the guy a break."

Jerry drank his beer. "I make about 20 grand a week."

Tristan nodded. "Good for you."

"C'mon Andrews, how much do you make?"

Tristan shrugged. "It depends."

"Isn't your wife a cop?"

"Yes she is."

"So you fix cars and she is out there shooting guns?" Another asked. "I guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship." All of them laughed.

Tristan rubbed his temple being annoyed by these types of people. "At least I'm married."

"Right. That's true. How many times do you get laid? I heard married couples have sex once a month."

"That's none of your business." Tristan answered.

Chris shook his head. "No they don't Tony. C'mon you think I would be getting married if that was true?"

Tristan rolled his eyes and took out his cell phone. He got up and went out of the bar to call his wife.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey baby."

"What are you doing?" He asked and paced in circles.

"I am currently laying down getting a massage." Olivia answered. "You?"

"Standing outside of a bar."

"Why are you out there?"

"Because I don't want to listen to those rich snobs." He answered and ran a hand through his hair. "When are you girls going to be done? I want to go home."

"Soon baby. Just have fun."

"Easy for you to say. You're not being insulted by four rich mama's boys."

"What are they saying to you?" Olivia asked instantly.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He answered. "Enjoy your massage."

"Alright. If you need anything just call me or text me ok?"

"I will. Hey I don't think these guys are really the type to go see a Knicks game."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I might be seeing strippers tonight." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh god. Fine. Just don't touch."

"Well I have to tip the nice lady."

"Shut up." Olivia ordered.

He smiled a little. "I love you." The guys came out of the bar being extremely loud. Tristan hung up the phone before they overheard his conversation.

"Ready to go Tristan?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah. Where?" He asked.

"Some naked chicks." Jerry answered and led the way. The rest of them followed. Tristan slowly followed in the back of the group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tristan?" Olivia questioned into the phone. "Tristan?" She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

Casey looked over at her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He hung up on me." Olivia answered and put her phone down.

"Where are they?"

"At a bar for now." Olivia answered and closed her eyes to enjoy the massage.

Casey nodded and also closed her eyes to enjoy the massage she was getting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia came into the apartment quietly and locked the door. She went to her bedroom and spotted Tristan was still awake. "Hello man that hangs up on his wife." She closed the door behind her.

He looked away from his magazine. "Sorry. I just didn't want them to hear me saying I love you. Might give them more material to bash on me."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and gave him a kiss. "Lucky I'm in a good mood."

"I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah." She answered with a shrug and turned her back to him. "Unzip"

He unzipped her dress. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes." She answered with a smirk. "I made a guy give Casey a lap dance. It was hilarious watching her blush."

He smiled a little. "I'm glad you had fun."

She pulled the dress off and climbed under the bed sheets with him. "Did you have fun?"

He shrugged a little. "Not really."

"Why? Not even the stripper part?"

He shook his head. "No. I found out I'm not very interested in other boobs."

"Other boobs?" She asked with a smile. "Baby you only like mine? That's sweet."

"Chris however was very interested. I spent most of my night watching him. I don't trust him."

"Why not?" She wrapped her arm around his stomach. "He seems nice."

"Yeah but I still don't trust him. I bet he already cheated on Casey."

Olivia gave him a kiss. "Please don't obsess on someone else's relationship. Ours is enough."

"Alright." He nodded and returned the kiss. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?" She asked confusingly.

"My job, how much money I make. Are you ashamed of that?"

"Why would I be embarrassed by that?" She asked. "You're a sweet, smart, incredible man."

"Yeah but still. I spent a couple hours with people that are completely opposite of who I am. I wouldn't blame you for wanting a fancy apartment and someone who wears suits to work instead of jeans and a t-shirt. Part of you probably wishes for something more."

"No." She shook her head. "You are everything I need."

"Wow that's corny detective."

"See, right there. Why would I want fancy when I could get pure disdain?" She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Don't you ever again let someone make you feel embarrassed about who you are, you understand me?"

He nodded a little. "Yeah. But if you ever want more, tell me. I don't want money to be the problem of our marriage."

"Speaking of money, I charged some stuff to your credit card today." She answered with an innocent smile.

He shook his head. "See, why would I want to be rich when I can worry about the money in my account being wasted by my wife?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't have the slightest idea. It's crazy."

He nodded. "It's pure madness!" He yelled out and blew on her neck to make her laugh.

She laughed hysterically and straddled him down. "Want me to make it up to you?"

Tristan thought about it. "I'm kind of tired baby."

She sat up. "Oh."

"No, I' m just kidding." He smirked. "Bring out the good boobs."

She grinned and took her bra off. She rubbed his chest over his t-shirt. "I have the good boobs huh?"

"Yes." He sat up. "I love your breasts."

"Thank you." She grinned and started kissing him as they fell back on the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia softly kissed her husband's cheek as he moved inside of her. "Oh baby." She breathed out.

Tristan kissed her neck and let out a small groan.

They heard a knock on the front door. "Is someone at the door?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." He answered and moved faster. "Just leave it."

"Baby we can't just leave it." She objected and placed a hand on his chest. "Stop."

He groaned and kept moving. Olivia gave him a stare. He stopped and rolled off her to catch his breath. "You get it then. I'm not doing it." He answered annoyed and turned to the other side.

"Fine." She got up and grabbed her robe. "Don't fall asleep."

"I can't promise anything." He answered and pulled the blanket over his body. "Hurry up."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled the robe over her body. She tied the robe and closed the door behind her. She went to the front door and looked through the peep hole. She spotted Casey there. She opened the door. "Hey Casey, what's wrong?"

She slowly looked up and revealed her bruise on the side of her teary face. "Hey."

Olivia's mouth dropped and instantly led her inside. "What happened?"

"I got in a fight with Chris." She answered and wiped her eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Olivia shook her head. "Sit down on the couch." She told her and went to her bedroom. "Tristan." She motioned for him to come out. She went back to her friend. "Casey what happened?"

"It's not a big deal." Casey answered. "I just told him about the going to the strip club thing and he got mad."

Tristan came out of the room in boxers and a t-shirt. "What's wrong?"

"Chris hit her." Olivia answered.

Tristan went around and sat down on the table in front of them. "Let me see." He took Casey's face in his hands and examined it. "It has a small cut, I'm going to clean it so it doesn't get infected." He told her and went to the bathroom.

"Guy's really, it's not a big deal. He probably just had some to drink. It's not that bad." Casey told them and wiped her eyes again.

Olivia shook her head. "You're staying here tonight."

Tristan came back with some alcohol, Q-tips and anti-bacterial cream. He sat down in front of Casey again. "It's going to sting at first." He warned as he put alcohol on the Q-tip.

"Last time I checked I wasn't a car you could fix up." Casey teased.

"He knows more about medicine then you and I combined." Olivia told her. "You want some ice?"

"No. I'm fine." She answered and let Tristan take her face in his hands. He gently cleaned her cut and then put cream on it.

"Liv get me two bandages."

Olivia got up and went to the bathroom to find them.

"Thanks." Casey said in a low voice. Tristan just nodded.

Jesse came out of his room with messy hair and yawning as he scratched his stomach under his t-shirt. "What time is it?" He questioned.

"Two. Why are you up?" Olivia asked.

"I heard talking. Thought my date was already here." He smiled and sat down on the sofa. "What's with the ER scene?"

"Nothing. Go sleep." Tristan told him.

Jesse leaned in closer to see Casey's wound. "You got sucker punched alright."

"Jess please leave." Olivia ordered.

"Who did it?" He asked.

"No one." Casey answered annoyed. "Go away."

Jesse rolled his eyes and lay down on the sofa. "You can sleep in my room if you want."

"Jesse just go sleep." Olivia pleaded.

"Oh fine." He got up. "Guy tries to be nice around here and gets kicked in the balls." He shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer though." Olivia called after him.

"Whatever." He went into his room and closed the door.

Tristan put the bandages on her cuts. "There you go."

"Thanks." She nodded.

Olivia got her a blanket and pillow. "Couch is ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Thanks guys. This is just for tonight. I'm going back home tomorrow."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "No you're not. You can't go back to him Casey."

"Olivia it's not that big of a deal. He apologized."

Tristan got off the table. "Casey I really don't think you should go back with this guy, he might get worse when you're married."

"Guys I appreciate what you're doing but he loves me."

Olivia nodded. "Fine. Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." She took Tristan's hand. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Casey waved back and lay down on the couch.

Tristan and Olivia closed the bedroom door behind them.

"How does she even think about going back to him after tonight?" Olivia questioned in a low voice.

Tristan shrugged and got under the blankets. "I don't know. People are different."

Olivia shook her head and got under the blanket with him. "If you ever laid a hand on me, I would divorce your ass so quick you wouldn't even know."

"Well good thing I would never hit you." He kissed her on the forehead.

She rested her head on his chest. "I hate that son of a bitch now."

"Me too."

Olivia thought for a second and sat up. "Could I arrest Chris for spousal abuse?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Please don't get involved."

"I could though right?" Olivia asked.

"Not unless she presses charges and she doesn't sound like she's going to do that."

Olivia got an evil smirk on her face. "Maybe some papers get switched up."

"Get that evil smile off your face. You are not setting up anyone." He ordered. "Olivia please don't get involved in this."

She gave him a kiss and kept quiet.

He looked down at her knowing she wanted to get Chris in jail no matter how much Casey denied. "Great, you're a dirty cop now." He slapped her butt and pulled her closer as they slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia contained her laughter as Tristan and her wrestled in bed. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arm tightly around his neck. Tristan smirked and grabbed her arm. "Let go." He ordered.

"No." She answered and tightly wrapped her leg around his leg.

He grabbed the back of her shirt and flipped her over his shoulder. "Ha, I win."

She instantly got up and tackled him down on the bed. She straddled him down and pinned his arms on the mattress. "I win."

He caught his breath. "Ok. You win."

"Yay." She laid down in his arms and caught her breath also. He slapped her butt extremely hard. She jumped and slapped him on the chest. "That hurt."

He laughed a little and purposefully squeezed her butt. She let out a groan. He let go. "What time is it?"

Olivia looked over at the clock. "Almost nine."

"Aren't you going to check on Casey?"

"Yeah." She gave him a kiss and sat up. "Be right back."

He nodded and just laid in bed as she got out of bed and got dressed.

Olivia went out of the room and spotted Jesse and Casey in the kitchen. Jesse was sitting at the table and Casey was making food. "Hey guys."

"Morning." Jesse nodded.

"Hey." Casey nodded.

"What are you two doing?" Olivia questioned as she got a cup to get coffee.

"Nothing." Jesse answered with a smile.

Casey rolled her eyes since he kept flirting with her all morning. "Making breakfast."

Olivia nodded even if she could sense Jesse had a crush on Casey. "Alright." She sat down across Jesse. "How long are you suspended for?"

"Two days" Jesse answered and kept his eyes on Casey's butt as she cooked breakfast.

Olivia cleared her throat loudly to make him stop staring. He didn't pay attention. Olivia grabbed a banana from the table and threw it at him.

He caught it as it hit his chest and looked at her. "What?"

Olivia gave him a glare to warn him and pointed to his food in front of him. He rolled his eyes and looked down at his food.

Tristan came out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and t-shirt. "Casey you cook?" He questioned.

"Sometimes." She answered and put food on a plate.

Tristan took the plate. "Thanks."

"That was for me you know." Casey told him.

"I know." Tristan nodded and sat down by Olivia. "Thanks anyway."

Jesse held up his pop-tart. "You can have my breakfast Casey."

"No thank you." She answered and got more eggs from the fridge. "Does anyone else want food?" Olivia slowly raised her hand. Casey rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove.

Tristan offered some eggs to Olivia on a fork. "Want some baby?" Olivia shook her head.

Jesse held up his pop-tart again to Casey. "Want some baby?" Casey laughed a little at his mocking and shook her head.

Tristan turned to Jesse. "Eat your food and then you're going to the shop with me."

"But I thought I didn't have to work when I started school" Jesse complained.

"You're suspended, you don't think you're going to sit here all day and watch TV, do you?" Tristan asked. "You're going to work with me."

"I wasn't going to watch TV anyway, I was going to go vandalize something." He grinned. "Casey want to come along?"

"No." She answered with no emotion and made food.

Jesse shrugged. "At least I offered."

Olivia shook her head. "Leave her alone Jess."

"What I do? I was being nice" He rolled his eyes and held up his glass. "Juice me baby"

Casey raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not your maid."

"Want to be? I can get you an outfit" He winked. Casey grabbed the juice carton by her and threw it at him. He caught it before it hit him or fell on the ground. "Thanks sugar"

Casey rolled her eyes and put the breakfast in her plate and Olivia's. She sat down and gave Olivia her breakfast.

"Thanks sugar" Olivia teased with a smirk.

Jesse's mouth dropped. "That's so hot."

"Eat your food." Tristan ordered.

Jesse stared at Casey with a grin. "It would be my pleasure to eat."

Casey blushed and looked up at him. "Too bad you won't get that chance."

Jesse rolled his eyes and ate his food.

Olivia looked up at the two. "Can you two please stop?"

"He started it." Casey let out a deep breath.

"Want to end it?" Jesse winked.

"Not in a million years." Casey answered and ate her food.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"Fag" Casey countered.

"Ok seriously how old are you two?" Tristan spoke up. "Can we just eat breakfast?"

Both shrugged and ate their breakfast.

Olivia let out a deep breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jesse answered and stared at Casey's breasts as he drank his juice.

Casey ate her food and then noticed the attention she was getting. She spotted him taking glances at her breasts. "Perv!"

He looked away instantly.

Tristan let out a deep breath. "Let's go." He grabbed Jesse by the shirt and pulled him up. "Bye ladies." He pushed his nephew out of the apartment.

Olivia tried to hold her laughter to herself. "You're attracting a sixteen year old."

"Shut up." Casey ordered. "It's not my fault he won't leave me alone."

Olivia laughed a little but then got serious. "Casey you're not thinking of going back to Chris are you?"

"He is my fiancé Liv. He just made a mistake."

"He hit you." Olivia exclaimed. "We see this every day, it's not like he is going to stop. It will just get worse."

"If Tristan made a mistake would you give him another chance? You know you would because you love him."

"If Tristan ever hit me, then I wouldn't." Olivia answered. "This is serious, it's not like he said something bad and could take it back. He hit you."

Casey shook her head. "We live together, where am I going to go if I dump him?"

"Stay here." Olivia answered. "C'mon Casey, you're smarter than this. I swear to God, if you don't leave him, I will have him arrested."

"You're not even religious" Casey rolled her eyes. "And that would be false arrest because I'm not pressing charges."

Olivia nodded. "If you don't press charges against him someone will. I'll make sure of that."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Olivia answered. "I'm dead serious about that. Leave him or else."

Casey shook her head. "Don't threaten me Olivia."

Tristan came into the apartment forgetting his wallet. He stopped seeing the deadly stare both women had locked in.

"I'll threaten you if I want, leave him or I'm throwing him in jail." Olivia answered fiercely.

Casey got off her seat angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Olivia got up also. "I'm the hell person that won't let some rich little snob hit you."

"He is not a snob. You don't even know him." Casey fired back.

Tristan gulped a little. "Ladies." He tried to stop the fight.

"Shut up!" Both women yelled at him. He just nodded.

"You're just jealous!" Casey yelled.

"Of what? Getting abused?"

"He wouldn't do that!" Casey yelled and got in her face.

"He already has!" Olivia took a step forward also.

Tristan instantly got in the middle. "Enough!"

Casey reached for Olivia but Tristan grabbed her hand. Olivia angrily reached for Casey but Tristan grabbed her hand.

Jesse came into the apartment and grinned at the sight. "Girl fight! Meow!"

"Shut up!" All three adults yelled at him as they struggled. Casey and Olivia to hit each other and Tristan trying to stop them.

Jesse simply went over and took out Olivia's handcuffs off her waist. He slammed them on Casey and cuffed her to the stove.

Tristan wrapped his arm around Olivia from the back and calmed her down. "Stop!" He yelled.

Casey stared angrily at Jesse. "Get these off me" She ordered and tugged on the cuffs.

Jesse grinned. "Just the way I like you."

Olivia pulled away from Tristan's grip and stormed out of the apartment. Tristan glanced at Casey and quickly ran after his wife. "Olivia wait." He caught up to her down the stairs. "What's going on?" He grabbed her arm to stop her.

She pulled her arm away but stopped. "What?"

"What's going on with you?" He asked in a low voice.

"Didn't you hear? I'm jealous." She answered angrily.

"Forget about that. What's going on?" He asked. "C'mon I know this is personal but you have to calm down."

She glared at him angrily. "Thanks for having my back." She said nothing else and went down the stairs.

He let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey stared at Jesse. "I am not giving you a kiss. Just uncuff me."

He shook his head with a smile. "A kiss on the cheek and then I'll let you go."

"No." She answered. "You don't even have the keys."

"Sure I do." He nodded and pulled out a pair of keys. "Stole these incase she decides to cuff me to the radiator again."

Casey reached for the keys but he pulled them away. "This isn't a game Jesse."

"Really? Cause I'm having a blast." He grinned and moved closer. "Kiss."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There. Now uncuff me."

He thought about it. "Put your hand in my back pocket."

She raised an eyebrow. "No. You're underage last time I checked."

"So? You're going back to a husband that beats you, you can't be following these laws now." He grinned. "Either put your hand in my back pocket or give me a kiss on the lips."

She shook her head. "No. I'll just wait for Tristan."

"I bet he went to follow Olivia so she doesn't throw…what's the abusers name?"

"Don't call him that."

"Well what's his name?"

"Chris."

"Ok. He went to stop Olivia from killing Chris the abuser. Now kiss me" He grinned and moved closer.

She stared at him and shook her head. "No." She grabbed a chair and sat down as she waited.

"Ok. Can I touch your breast then? I'll uncuff you when I get a cupping." He pleaded.

"No!" She yelled angrily.

He locked the front door. "No one has to know. It will be our little secret."

She raised an eyebrow. "No."

He took a chair and sat down by her. "Oh c'mon, it's not like I'm asking you to blow me." He smiled a little. "Unless you want to. I am told I have a nice size."

She tilted her head to the side. "No."

He rolled his eyes. "What can I do?"

"Keep your hands to yourself that's what" She answered.

He let out a groan. "You do not understand. This is the one time you can do whatever you want and no one will know. Anything."

"If you were five years older then maybe." She answered honestly. "You are underage."

"So? I'm consenting."

"The law doesn't recognize your right to consent at this age."

"Well the law never met my dick, my dick is consenting."

"Your dick can stay where it is." She smiled.

He stuck out his tongue and wiggled it. "I'm a good kisser."

"No Jesse." She ordered. "It's wrong and illegal."

"No it's not." He answered. "Having sex with me is, but I will settle for a kiss for now."

"I'm not cheating on my fiancé with you." She rolled her eyes.

"He won't know." He pleaded. "I swear on my mother's grave, you make out with me for five seconds, I will uncuff you and never speak of it again."

She let out a deep breath and looked around for a second. "Fine. You promise to uncuff me though?"

"Cross my heart." He answered.

She let out a deep breath and pressed her lips to his. She gently kissed him. He took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. Couple seconds later Casey broke the kiss. "There was more than five seconds. Uncuff me."

He had a dreamy look on his face and slowly nodded. "Ok."

"Now." She ordered.

He quickly got up and didn't even try to hide his bulging pants. He uncuffed her hand from the stove and immediately went to the bathroom.

Casey shook her head and left the apartment instantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia screeched her car to a halt. She got out angrily and walked up the stairs to Casey and Chris's house. She pounded on the door fiercely.

A couple seconds later Chris answered the door wearing boxers, a t-shirt and a robe. "What the hell do you want?"

"To talk." Olivia answered. "May I come in?"

He leaned on the door. "What's this about?"

"You know what it's about." Olivia answered and went into the house without permission.

Chris closed the door. "Oh god. What do you want? I'm not in a mood."

"Yeah. Me too." Olivia turned to look at him. "I want you to leave Casey."

He let out a small laugh and poured himself a Whiskey. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm telling you to."

"You think I care what you say?" He took a sip of his drink.

"I don't give a damn what you care about. I want you to get out of Casey's life or I will make you." Olivia ordered.

"Make me?" Chris let out a laugh. "You really think you got control over things don't you? You might have control of your boy but you ain't got any control over me."

"I swear to God Chris, I will arrest you."

"For what? Casey isn't going to press charges." He finished his Whiskey and put the glass down. "Look sweetheart, go back to your little mechanic husband, have a pathetic life and leave me alone ok? Good girl."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "See Chris, one thing you don't do is bringing up my husband when we're fighting. You absolutely don't call me sweetheart and you defiantly don't order me to do something."

Chris laughed again. "Oh I'm scared."

Olivia went over and kneed him in the groin. She pushed him down on the ground. "Leave her. And don't you dare put your hands on her again."

He let out a groan and grabbed Olivia by the shirt. He pulled her down on the ground by him. He grabbed her by the neck and got on top of her. "You don't disrespect me in my own house Olivia."

Olivia struggled to get lose from his grip but he grabbed both of her hands in one of his and pinned them over her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia lifted up her knee and struck him in his back. She was so used to playfully wrestling with Tristan that she knew her movements when she was being pinned down.

Chris groaned and slapped her across the face. As soon as Olivia's hands were free she reached for the back of her belt and pulled out a gun. She pressed it to his temple. He froze. "Get off." She ordered in a whisper. "Or I will kill you. I swear I will."

Chris nodded a little and slowly let go of her neck. He got off her and backed off.

Olivia wiped her nose and got off the ground but kept the weapon aimed at him. "All I want you to do is break up with her. You understand me?"

"That's not what she wants." Chris answered.

"I don't care!" Olivia yelled and cocked the hammer of the gun. "I don't care." She whispered. "You just assaulted a police officer. I have enough to throw you in jail. But for Casey's sake I'm not going to do that unless you leave her."

They heard the front door open. Olivia instantly pointed her gun in that direction. Tristan stopped and held up his hands. "It's me." He answered.

Chris looked at Tristan and then Olivia. He jumped on her and threw her down on the ground. Olivia's gun went off. Chris slammed his fist against Olivia's face.

Tristan held his arm seeing the bullet grazed him. He spotted his sweater stain a little bit with blood. He looked up and noticed what was going on. He quickly ran over and tackled Chris off his wife.

Olivia held her face and backed off. She looked up and saw Tristan punching Chris with all his force.

Tristan stopped seeing Chris was unconscious now. He caught his breath and went over to Olivia. "Are you ok?" he kneeled down by her. She was completely quiet. "Baby." He touched her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

She nodded a little and rested her head on his chest. "Yeah."

He took her in a gentle hug. "It's ok."

Chris woke up a little and grabbed a hold of the knife from his breakfast. He got up and swung at Tristan.

Without even thinking, Olivia put up her gun and shot twice into Chris's chest.

Tristan jumped a little being totally confused to what just happened. He looked over at Chris on the floor in a pool of blood. He looked back at Olivia. He gently took the gun from her hands. "It's ok." He whispered as he finally took control of the gun. He put it on the side and hugged her. "It's over."

Olivia said nothing and just hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Saying you didn't have my back." She answered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." He answered and kissed her temple. "Let's get out of here." He turned her head away from the motionless body. He got up and pulled her up by the hands. "C'mon Liv." He led her out of the living room as he took out his phone to call the cops.

They went outside and sat on the steps as they waited for the cops. Tristan had his arm around her shoulders and trying to comfort her from her shock of killing someone. Especially her best friend's fiancé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan and Olivia sat in the back of the ambulance as they had their wounds taken care of. They spotted Casey's car pull over. She got out looking completely confused at all the lights and sirens around her house.

She spotted Olivia and Tristan and went over to them. "What's going on?"

Tristan looked over at Olivia and then back at Casey. "There was an accident."

"What kind of Accident?" Casey asked. "What the hell happened?"

"I shot him." Olivia spoke up. "I shot him." She answered quietly this time.

Casey just stared at her. "Is he ok?"

"He's dead." Olivia answered.

Casey just stared at her. "What?"

Tristan got up. "He attacked her Casey, she had no choice."

Casey ignored him and kept staring at her best friend. "You killed my fiancé?"

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered. "It was never supposed to go that far."

Casey shook her head and just walked away.

Olivia put her head down. Tristan sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"I just killed a man. My best friend's fiancé. What do you think?" She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "It was just a question."

"Well I'm sick of your questions." She answered and got out of the ambulance. "I'm sick of all this." She walked away.

He quickly got up and followed. "Olivia talk to me." He pleaded. "C'mon."

She went to her car. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Don't shut me out though." He answered.

"I'm not shutting you out."

He placed his hands on the roof of the car. "I know this isn't easy-"

"You don't know anything!" She yelled. "You didn't just kill a man. Your best friend didn't just throw you out of her life. You don't know what I'm going through Tristan!"

He stared at her and slowly nodded. "You're right. I don't. I want to help you get through it though."

"What are you a shrink now?" She opened her car door and went in.

He opened the door and got in with her. "I'm not letting you run from this."

"Get of my car." She ordered. "I'm not in the mood to play cute."

"I don't care what you're in the mood for. I'm not letting you run. If we run, we run together."

"I'm not running." She whispered. "I just…this is so messed up."

"I know it is. I agree." He gently took her hand. "Where you go, I go. If you want drive around the block if it makes you feel better. Do whatever you want but include me in it."

She nodded a little. "Can I cry?"

He smiled a little and hugged her. "Yeah baby. You can cry."

In a matter of seconds she was sobbing into his chest. She completely let go of everything. She held onto him as she cried and he comforted her.

A couple minutes later she stopped her sniffles.

He kissed her head and wiped her cheeks. "Better?"

"Yeah." She answered and wiped her eyes. "God this is embarrassing. I'm sitting here sobbing like a baby in front you."

He smirked and kissed her cheek. "Don't be embarrassed. I won't tell anyone you cry."

She nodded a little. "Can I just sit here alone for a while?"

"Yeah. Of course." He nodded. "Promise not to drive away without me?"

"I promise." She nodded. "I just need to be alone for a while that's all."

He nodded and gave her a kiss. He went out of the car and walked away to the house to give her privacy.

He went into the house and spotted Casey sitting on the bed in a room and hugging a pillow. He gently knocked on the open door. "Can I come in?"

She looked over at him but said nothing.

He came in slowly and sat down by her. "You can't blame her for what happened."

Casey looked over at him. "He was good to me. Except last night but that was different. It was a fight that got out of control."

Tristan nodded a little. "She was just trying to protect you."

"By killing the man I loved?"

"No. That was different. Casey you didn't see what we saw today. He might have been good to you but that man we knew wasn't that this morning. He hit Olivia multiple times before I got him off."

Casey just stared at the ground. "He wouldn't do that."

"Then why does she have a bloody nose and a cut on her lip? You work SVU, you have seen this. I know you might be in denial and if I were you I would be too but you're a lawyer" He got up. "Look at the facts."

Casey kept quiet as Tristan walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan sat against the headboard reading a magazine as Olivia sat against the headboard staring at the turned off TV blankly.

He looked over at her. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." She answered and crossed her arms on her chest. "I can't believe her."

He looked over at her. "Who?"

"Casey." She answered. "After everything she blames me for all this."

"C'mon Liv, she's not blaming you."

"I killed her fiancé Tristan." Olivia exclaimed. "This isn't a small fight."

"I know. Everyone just needs a few days to cool off though." He put his magazine down and took her hand.

"I bet she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She needs time." He rested his head on her shoulder. "So do you."

She nodded a little and rested her head on his. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." He smirked a little. "Can I get you anything?"

She shrugged. "Can you just hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He answered and kissed her forehead. "Get in a comfy position how you want me to hold you."

She laid down on top him so her head was resting on his chest. "Good?"

"Sure. I'm going to throw you off when you fall asleep anyway." He smiled and stroked the back of her hair to get her sleepy.

She smiled against his chest and held him closer. "Thanks."

He said nothing and held her closer until she fell asleep on his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tristan jumped from his sleep to a door slamming. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed to check if everything was ok. He went out of the room and spotted Olivia looking through the fridge. "Hey."

She slammed the fridge shut and opened a drawer to get a fork for the leftover food. She slammed it shut once she found it and sat down angrily in a chair.

Tristan looked at her confusingly and sat down across her. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." She answered with an attitude. "You might go talk to Casey again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something or are you mad at me?"

"Oh no, I'm mad at you." She told him and focused on her food.

"What did I do?"

"After what happened yesterday, you went ahead and told Casey everything."

"Told her what? I just told her what happened."

"You had no right to do that." She told him viciously. "This fight doesn't concern you."

"I was just trying to help." He answered. "Sorry."

"Don't help." She told him. "I get to decide what my best friend knows about her fiancé. She has to bury him because of me; she doesn't need bad memories of him."

He nodded a little. "You don't want me to have your back in this?"

"No." She answered.

"Fine." He got off his chair and went to their room to get his jeans. "I won't mention this again and just for the record, me holding you at night when you need to fall asleep is considered having your back." He pulled on his jeans and got his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Somewhere where I'm not treated like an asshole for being supportive." He answered as he grabbed his keys to his motorcycle and left the apartment. He slammed the door shut behind him.

Olivia just sat there and put her fork down. She pushed the food away and just placed her head on the table hating herself for taking out her anger at him.

Jesse came out of his room in his flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. "What's with the long face detective? Another sex tape?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Are you always an asshole?"

"Who? Me? Pretty much yeah." He answered with a nod and went to get juice from the fridge. He was about to drink it from the carton.

"Glass." Olivia reminded.

He stopped and grabbed a glass. "Do you want to talk? I don't really care about your problems but I heard it's better to talk then keep it in."

"I'm not talking with you about my problems." She answered and got off the chair.

"At least you admit there are problems." He shrugged. "Some people like to be in denial."

"Like you?" Olivia shot back.

He thought about it. "Yup. Perfect example."

"Why don't you talk about your problems?"

He grinned. "I don't have problems."

"Your mother died and you shed no emotion." She stated. "You didn't cry, you didn't even mention it."

"So?"

"That doesn't seem odd to you?"

He shrugged. "No. I'm pretty much numb. My dad left me, my little brother was murdered, I went to jail because you damn cops wanted to blame someone, and then my mother dies. I'm dumped here with you people that I never met. I met Tristan once when I was 9 and that was at a thanksgiving dinner. So I would say nothing really affects me emotionally."

Olivia just stared him. "Alright. Even now that you're half normal you don't want to talk about your problems?"

He sat down. "You first."

Olivia shook her head. "It's grown up stuff."

"What am I seven years old? I'm already grown up; I skipped the whole childhood thing."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not talking to you about this stuff."

He shrugged. "Alright." He got off his chair. "I'm going back to sleep." He went back to his room and closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat against the headboard eating chocolate and watching TV. She glanced over at the clock. It was already ten at night and she didn't hear from Tristan all day. She was slowly getting depressed hating that she screwed up her friendship and her marriage.

The bedroom door slowly opened and Tristan came in.

Olivia instantly sat up. "Hey."

"Hey." He nodded a little and closed the door behind him.

She turned off the TV. "Can we talk?"

"Are you going to yell?" He asked still standing by the door.

She shook her head. "No. No yelling. I promise. Unless you want to yell at me."

"Why would I yell at you?"

"I don't know. I was a real bitch this morning."

He shook his head. "I'm going to blame PMS for that attitude."

She smirked. "I didn't even get my period yet."

He shrugged and sat down on the bed next to her. "Let's just blame the hormones."

She smiled and nodded. "Deal." She hugged him around the neck from the back and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

He placed his hand over hers that was resting on his chest. "I love you too."

She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at him. "Did you do something? Is that why you're being so understanding?"

He looked over at her. "I am capable of being a good husband without wanting something in return. You realize that right?"

"Yes." She kissed his cheek. "I'm not trying to start anything. I just want us to talk."

"We're talking now aren't we?"

"Yea." She answered. "Sorry." She got off of him and returned to her chocolate. "I didn't mean anything by it Tristan."

He nodded and got off the bed. "Yeah. I felt bad for saying the holding you at night thing today." He opened the door. "I got you something."

Olivia smirked. "Chocolate or chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Well I figured those were getting boring since I always get you that." He came back in with a small puppy in his arms. "Meet Chuck."

Olivia grinned at the adorable puppy. "Chuck?"

"I don't know, sounded fun. You can rename him." He answered and brought her the puppy. "You like puppy's right?"

"Yeah." She smiled and took him. "Thanks baby." She gave Tristan a kiss on the lips. "He is adorable." She petted the dog on the head. "How about we name him Dot?"

"Dot? Alright." He shrugged. "He is all yours; you get to choose the name."

"Oh! Or he is named Ace. That's a cool name."

Tristan laughed a little. "Fine with me. Ace it is. We can name our child Dot."

Olivia chuckled and kissed Ace on the head. "You can be my baby now Ace."

"What about me?"Olivia leaned in to kiss him. He backed away. "Not with dog cooties you don't."

"That's why Ace is replacing you as my baby." She answered. "He doesn't mind human cooties." She pouted at the puppy. "Do you boy?"

"Watch out he might answer you." Tristan teased and got up to change for bed.

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing he liked to tease her most of the time for the silly things she did. She hugged the puppy. "He is so warm baby."

"I'm warm." Tristan stated and held out his arms. "Hug me."

"You're not as fun to hug." Olivia smirked and petted Ace.

Tristan got ready for bed and lay down by her. "You're so mesmerized by him."

"So? I was mesmerized by you when we were dating, you got enough attention." She winked at him playfully.

"So you're bored by me now?" He lay down on the side to watch her play with the dog. "I have a tail too; it's just in the front of my body, not the back." He winked.

Olivia laughed and slapped his arm. "Ace doesn't seduce me into bed like you."

"He is a man. We're all alike."

"That's not fair. Dogs are nothing like men. Dog's are loyal." She burst into laughter.

He shook his head. "Regular comedian."

"Yup." She kissed Tristan on the head. "I'm going to give him some food. Then I'll be back to play with your tail." She winked and got out of bed.

Tristan grinned and got comfortable. In a matter of seconds he took his boxer's off and his t-shirt.

Olivia came back and locked the door behind her. She grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned on the romantic song.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are we having sex or making love?"

"Making love." She answered and got in bed with him. "I'm in the mood for romantic love making."

He tried his best not to roll his eyes. "I was kind of hoping for simple sex."

"You don't want it to be romantic?"

"No I do, I was just thinking of something faster. Not foreplay that takes forever because we are kissing each other's bodies for like half an hour." He shrugged a little.

"Oh." She nodded. "Then we don't have to take forever." She turned off the stereo. "Goodnight."

"No baby." He whined. "Not what I meant."

"Well it's what I understood. You're in some kind of hurry."

He grabbed the remote. "I'm not. Let's make romantic love." He tried not to mock it but a small part of him couldn't hide the emotion in his voice.

"Is there something funny about me wanting to make love to my husband?"

"No." he answered and turned on the song. "It's beautiful." He kissed her neck. "You're beautiful."

She smirked a little. "Keep going."

"You're sweet." He kissed the other side of her neck. "Sexy." He kissed her cheek. "And a complete hopeless romantic."

She shrugged a little. "You were once also."

"That's when we were dating, I wanted to get you into bed as many times as I was able to." He grinned. "Worked too."

She slapped his back. "Shut up."

He grinned. "Ok." He moved under the bed sheet and moved down her body as he got her shorts off.

"I thought we were going to be romantic." She stated.

He came back up to look at her. "Let's split the cost. I'll whisper sweet little things in your ear as we make love as long as we get to it quickly." Olivia rolled her eyes and purposefully pushed his head back down under the bed sheet.

"You're such a man." She stated with a smirk.

He came back up again. "You taste different."

"Excuse me?"

"I read this section of a book once on OBGYN, and it said that when the woman is pregnant she tastes different because of the uneven amount of hormones." He stated.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Stop reading everything in sight."

He looked at her suspiciously. "You're not…are you?"

"Am I what?"

He thought about it. "Uneven in your hormones?"

She sat up a little. "Are you asking if I'm pregnant?"

He sat up also. "You said you didn't get your period yet. Don't you normally act like a bitch around the second week of the month?"

She rolled her eyes. "I only missed it for a week. It's normal."

"Not for you. You're body is like clockwork."

She threw her hands up in the air. "What are you reading all my calendars?"

"No. I just never get sex in the second week of the month." He answered. "Guys notice that stuff."

"No they don't. Only you do because you're weird as hell."

He shrugged. "Maybe you should take a test."

She rolled her eyes. "I would know if I'm pregnant."

"Not all women can sense it. Especially first time mothers."

"Stop reading!" She ordered.

"They also said mood swings are a huge part of it. You have been very mood swingy all day." He stated.

She shook her head and turned to the side. "You ruined the moment. It's over."

"What? No. C'mon." He whined. "No more sharing what I read. I promise."

"No. It's over. I'm out of the mood." She answered. "Another night."

He laid back down by her. "Alright. By the way, that was a mood swing right there." She shot him a look over her shoulder. "I'm done. I promise. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She mumbled and wrapped the blanket around her.

He hugged her from the back and kissed her on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia walked into the squadroom and went straight to her desk. She sat down and kept quiet. Elliot looked up at her. "Hey. I thought captain gave you some time off."

"He did." Olivia answered with a nod.

"Why aren't you home then?" He asked confusingly.

She shrugged a little. "Jesse is back at school and Tristan is at work. I didn't feel like being home alone."

Elliot nodded. "So you came to just sit here?"

"Yeah."

Elliot smirked. "Want to help me with some paperwork?"

"No." She answered simply.

Elliot laughed and nodded. "Fair enough."

Olivia sat there for a couple minutes. Casey came through the doors with papers in her hand. She glanced at Olivia for a second but looked back at Elliot as they exchanged files. Casey left the squad room without a word to her best friend.

Olivia kept quiet and looked at her partner. "I thought she was taking time off."

Elliot nodded. "She got it but doesn't want it."

"Why?"

"Did you want time off when your mother died?"

Olivia nodded a little knowing work kept you from thinking of who you lost. "Right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia glanced over at Tristan as they she watched TV and petted Ace that was spread across her lap. "What you doing?"

"Reading." He answered and flipped a page of his book.

"What you reading?"

"A book." He answered.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side to read the title. "First signs of pregnancy?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is your girlfriend pregnant baby?"

He smiled a little. "Funny."

"Why are you reading that? I told you I'm not pregnant."

"You never took the test." He looked over at her. "You might be."

"I'm not." She answered.

He put the book down. "Why are you so defensive about this? What's so bad about being pregnant?"

"Are you the one going to push a human out of your vagina? I don't think so."

"What are you saying? You don't want kids?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I want kids. Just not now." She answered.

"We have been married for six years."

"Five years." She corrected.

"Whatever." He got off the couch. "When are you going to be ready for it?"

"When I'm ready." Her voice slowly rose being annoyed. She put Ace on the ground and got up. "Why are you pushing this? What's in it for you?"

"Now I need a reason for wanting to have kids with you?"

"You tell me."

He shook his head. "You're more fucked up then I thought." He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

She followed him to the kitchen. "What is your problem? What? Do you have some sick fetish with pregnant women?"

He turned around angrily to look at her. "Excuse me?"

She got in his face. "Why are you pushing me to be pregnant? You want a kid to control? Or you want to have power over me?"

He slammed his fist into door of the freezer angrily. "Go to hell." He whispered and walked away from her.

Olivia stood there for a second knowing she took her anger out at him. She had a habit of picking a fight with him when she was over her head with problems. Somehow she always crossed the line and he always forgave her.

She followed him to the bathroom and spotted him standing over the sink cleaning the cuts on his knuckles from hitting the freezer.

He glanced up at her and ignored her.

"I'm sorry." She answered and leaned on the doorway. "I crossed the line."

"Sorry?" he laughed a little. "You're always sorry aren't you?"

She slowly stuck her hands in her jean pockets. "Well we can't all be always right like you."

"People who are sorry don't keep doing the same thing over again. They certainly don't call their husband's controlling freaks with a sick fetish."

"I didn't mean that Tristan." She pleaded. "C'mon I'm really sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it anymore. You had too many sorry passes over the years."

She walked in and hugged him from the back. "I love you." She kissed his shoulder over his t-shirt. "I can make it up to you."

He shook his head and pushed her hands away from his body. "Neither does sex."

She nodded. "I know. I just don't know how to deal with all this."

"A way not to deal with it is taking it out on me. I'm sick of it."

"I know." She took his hands in hers. "I wish I could take back what I said."

"You can take a pregnancy test to make it up to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"What's with the eye roll?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really not want kids that you're willing to pretend like it's not happening?"

"I want children Tristan."

"Then what's the problem? Is it me?" he asked. "Do you not want kids with me?"

"I do." She answered quickly.

"Am I not smart enough or something? Do I have bad genes?" He asked. Ace ran into the bathroom and sat there barking. "Shut up!" Tristan yelled at him.

"Don't yell at the dog!" Olivia yelled back at him and picked up Ace. "You scared him now."

He rolled his eyes. "It's just a dog. Don't change the subject Olivia."

Olivia petted the puppy on the head. "Tristan you really need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're not stupid, you don't have bad genes, and I do want children with you. I married you didn't I?"

He stared at her for a second. "Yeah. Thank you for making that sacrifice." He shook his head and walked past her.

He went into the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He laid down on the bed on his stomach and stared at the wall silently.

Olivia came in a couple seconds later and quietly closed the door. She just went over and laid down by him. "What did I say?"

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself." He defended. "I'm just laying here. Can I do that?"

"Yeah." She nodded and hugged him. "And I didn't mean you were feeling sorry for yourself. What did I say to make get angry?"

"I'm not angry." He answered. "I just feel like I'm not good enough for you."

She moved on top of him and kissed his cheek. "Why would you think that?"

"I didn't go to college, I'm just a mechanic. I feel so ashamed when you come over and I'm all dirty from being under cars all day long."

"I'm not shallow Tristan." She whispered. "I don't care what you do for a living or what is the highest diploma you got. I don't care about that." She kissed his cheek. "C'mon baby, we went over this already. So many times."

"I know but when the whole baby thing came up it just made me feel more like a loser."

"It's not you. It's my job. That's all." She answered.

He nodded. "I guessed it was that when you treated me like a perp in our kitchen." He smiled a little.

She took his hand. "I'm so sorry about that. I just wanted to argue with someone. I've been keeping quiet about all this that I just snapped. I didn't mean what I said though."

He nodded. "And I didn't mean it when I said sex wasn't going to make it better. I lied." He laughed and tossed her down on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia washed the dishes and kept quiet through the whole morning. Jesse was at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine with his feet on the table. "Jess did you finish your homework?"

"In a way." He answered.

Olivia turned to get his dirty plate. She pushed his legs off the table and then went to washing the dishes again. "In a way? Meaning?"

"Well…I thought about doing it…then I decided I had better things to do."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "What homework do you have?"

"I don't know."

"So how did you think about doing it?" She wiped her hands. "You have to know what homework you have at least."

He smiled. "Ok you caught me. I didn't even have the intention to bring my work at home."

She shook her head and sat down at the table by him. "You can't just slack off Jesse. You have to work. At least do your homework."

"Why?" He closed his magazine and put it on the table.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do I have to do my homework? I know all that material" He grinned.

"You can't know the material unless you do your homework Jesse." Olivia told him. "If you need help with it, Tristan and I will help you. You just have to do your homework."

"No, I don't need homework to understand that stuff." He answered and picked up his magazine. "You can test me on it. I know all that."

"What are you learning?"

"Algebra."

"And your other homework?" Olivia questioned.

Jesse shrugged. "I know who shot Lincoln in the Ford theatre and I know all about the anatomy for biology."

Olivia nodded. "If this stuff is easy for you, maybe we should talk to the principle and push you up a grade."

"Why the hell would I do that?" He questioned confusingly. "I'm not going to work."

Olivia shook her head. "Fine. Just do your homework once in a while. No matter how smart you are, you still have to get a good grade to pass."

He nodded. "Sure thing detective."

Olivia looked at her watch. "Come on, you're going to be late for school."

"Why do I have to go?" He whined.

"Come on." Olivia grabbed his book bag. He got up and followed her out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the picnic table at the park trying to teach Ace to bring the ball back when she threw it. She was waiting for it to be 3pm for Jesse to get out of school so she could take him home.

Ace ran back to her with the ball. Olivia grinned. "Good boy." She petted him. "So cute aren't you? Yes you are." She did a baby voice.

"Liv?"

She turned around and spotted Tristan coming over. "Hey hun."

"Hey." He raised an eyebrow at her short hair. "Did you get a haircut?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I had some extra time this morning when I dropped off Jesse to school so I decided to treat myself. You like?"

He ran a hand through her short hair. "Weird but it's different."

"What does that mean?" She raised her chin. "Good or bad?"

"No, it's good." He nodded. "You look cute."

"Thanks." She smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working."

He couldn't resist playing with the back of her hair now. "I was."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "And? Does your girlfriend live around here? Maybe in one of those trees?"

He laughed. "Yes. She lives in a tree. I would cheat on you with a girl that lives in the wilderness." He sat down by her on the table. "I was just hanging out."

"Alone?" She tossed the ball for Ace. The puppy quickly ran to get it. "I love that little guy."

"Yeah alone." He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really but kind of."

Olivia nodded. "Ok. What?"

"I don't want to say." He answered with a shrug. "It's embarrassing."

"I'm your wife." She patted him on the knee. "Tell me."

He once again played with her short hair. "This hair is actually pretty cool."

"Don't change the subject Tristan." She took his hand. "Tell me."

Ace ran back to them. Tristan took the ball out his mouth and picked him up. "Maybe he is thirsty." He got off the table.

Olivia let out a deep breath and followed him to the fountain. "You're just pissing me off the more you ignore this." She informed her husband.

"It's nothing bad Olivia." He assured her as he let Ace drink from the fountain.

"Then why won't you tell me?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"It's embarrassing that's why." He answered. "I don't want to discuss it with you."

Olivia looked at him weirdly and moved closer. "Is it something with…your performance ability?"

He looked up at her. "No." He defended. "Nothings wrong with that."

"It's not a big deal baby. It happens to a lot of guys." She assured him.

"Olivia it's not that!" He defended and shook his head.

"Then what?" She pleaded. "Tell me."

"I want to go back to school." He told her and let out a deep breath. "There."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Why is that embarrassing?"

"Because I'm a grown man." He answered and shook his head. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand." He walked away and threw the ball for Ace again as he sat down on the table.

Olivia walked back to him and sat down next to him. "Tristan you shouldn't be embarrassed about wanting to go back to school. A lot of adults do it."

He shook his head. "It's not the same. Everyone I know already finished college and they have careers to be proud of. You went to Siena and you're a detective. Casey went to law school and she's a lawyer."

"You own a car shop. It's a business. You're extremely intelligent."

He shook his head. "Only reason I have that is because my dad left it for me. I'm just a mechanic though."

"Baby why do you need a college degree to make you feel like better about yourself?" She questioned and placed her arm around his shoulders.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She kissed his temple. "If you want to go back to college then go for it. All I'm saying is you don't need a piece of paper to tell you how smart you are. You're smarter than me. Am I smart?"

"Yeah."

"Well there you go." She rested her head on his shoulders. "Only person that should make you feel stupid is me because I'm your wife." She smiled a little.

He smirked a little. "Thanks."

"You are going back to college? I would love to seduce you while you're doing homework."

He shrugged a little. "I don't know. You want me to go?"

"I want you to do this because it's what you want. Not because of me." She told him. "I could care less if you went to college."

He nodded. "In that case I'll think about it."

"What you wanted to go because of me?"

"Yeah." He answered with a shrug. "I didn't want you to have to lie to people where I went to college."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't do that. I don't care what they think."

He gave her a kiss. "Thank you for being the coolest person in the world."

"You're welcome." She smiled up at him.

He once again messed with her short hair. "I can't wait to have sex."

Olivia laughed a little. "Who said you were going to get some?"

"I'm very charming." He answered with a smirk. He spotted Casey on a swing just sitting there mindless. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

Olivia turned around and spotted what her husband was looking at. "Oh. I don't know. She's still ignoring me."

"Well you can try or otherwise you guys will never talk." He encouraged her. "If you want I can walk over there and pretend I tripped so I get you guys talking."

Olivia smirked. "Sweet but no." She got off the table. "I'll be back." She walked over to the swings and sat down on the empty one by her best friend. "Hey."

Casey glanced over at her. "Hey."

"Can we talk? I don't really like it when you ignore me."

Casey shrugged. "Ok."

Olivia nodded a little. "How you doing?"

"Been busy."

"Work?"

"No, planning Chris's funeral." Casey answered simply.

Olivia nodded a little. "Casey you know I didn't mean to do that. It was self-defense I swear."

"I know. That's the worst part." Casey answered. "I was going to marry him and I didn't even know he was like that."

"Casey he hit you. He gave you a bruise. You had to suspect he was violent."

Casey just shook her head. "Look its over. I don't want to think about that again."

Olivia nodded. Before she could say anything someone slipped in between them and fell. Both looked over and spotted Tristan on the ground. Olivia smiled and bit her lip not to laugh at her goofy husband. "You ok there?"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at Casey. "Hi."

Casey nodded. "Hi."

He sat up a little. "I was just…getting the dog."

Casey nodded and pointed to Ace on the little bridge on the playground. "Him?"

Tristan got off the ground and looked over. "Yeah." He circled around the play area and let out a groan realizing he had to climb up to get the dog.

Olivia and Casey sat there in amusement watching Tristan climb up the little stairs that he was obviously too big for. Ace ran into the small house. "Oh c'mon." Tristan groaned as he crawled through the small tunnel. He stopped. "Olivia I think I'm stuck."

Olivia and Casey exchanged looks trying not to laugh at him. "Try and get out." Olivia called over.

"Baby I need help." He called over. "Please? You're a cop, you pulled people out of little tunnels before right?"

Olivia laughed a little and got up. "No but I guess I will help." She climbed up on the slide. "Give me your hand." She grabbed his hand and tugged.

"Ow! I need my arm attached to me you know?" He complained.

Casey shook her head and climbed onto the slide with Olivia. "Both hands." She instructed. She grabbed one of his arms and Olivia grabbed the other. Both pulled and all three ended up sliding down the slide losing balance.

Casey head first, Olivia on her back and Tristan on his stomach. All three let out groans lying on the ground by the slide. Casey and Olivia instantly slapped Tristan on the stomach. "What I do?" He asked.

"You're an idiot that's what." Casey answered and sat up as she rubbed her arm.

Olivia got up and went to get the dog that was now on the ground. "C'mon Ace."

"Now he decides to be nice." Tristan shook his head. "Stupid dog."

Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to her husband. She grabbed his hand and helped him get off the ground. "We better get going so we're not late for Jesse."

Tristan nodded and took Ace from her. "I'll get the car." He waved at Casey and walked away.

Olivia looked over at Casey. "So um…we're cool?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah."

Olivia smiled a little. "Alright. I'll see you around." She followed after Tristan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia made dinner as Tristan walked around reading a book and Jesse watched TV. "Olivia did you know that a baby only see's black and white for the first few months?"

"So?" Olivia asked.

"Well why is that Barney guy purple?"

"Because he is gay." Jesse mumbled from the living room.

"I wasn't asking you." Tristan told him and turned to his wife again.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know."

"I do." Jesse spoke up.

"Shut up." Tristan told him and flipped a page of the book. "Do you know what is the biggest organ of the body?"

Olivia let out a deep breath knowing her husband was fascinated with medical facts and she went along with it to satisfy him. "Um…the heart?"

"The skin." Jesse answered.

Tristan nodded. "Jess is right. It's the skin."

"You said organ" Olivia defended. "Skin isn't an organ."

"Yes it is." Jesse answered. "Just like your funny bone isn't a comedian."

Olivia let out a loud laugh. "And the lamest joke goes to?"

"Jesse!" Tristan laughed also.

Jesse rolled his eyes and got up. "You guys are nerds."

"Yeah baby!" Olivia high-fived Tristan and went back to making dinner.

Jesse grabbed his shoes. "Speaking of nerds, I have to go meet a study group."

"No you don't." Tristan shook his head.

"Ok you're right." Jesse nodded. "It's a study group of one girl and instead of learning we will be making out." He grinned and tried to leave. Olivia grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in.

"Who is this girl?" She questioned.

"Um…I forgot her name but she does have C sized breasts and a nice ass. Good?" Jesse asked.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Well the cheapest place to make out is the movies so I'm taking her to the movies." He answered.

"Did she agree to this making out session?" Tristan questioned.

"Well it's not like it's hot if I ask her if I can shove my tongue down her throat but I'm assuming it's ok cause she made the first move."

"Meaning?" Olivia asked next.

Jesse thought for a second. He looked at Olivia and shifted uncomfortably. He whispered it to Tristan in his ear. "Ok bye." He left the apartment.

Olivia looked over at her husband. "What did he say?"

"You don't want to know." He shook his head and went back to his book.

"Yes I do. Tell me."

"They made out in the boys bathroom at school." Tristan answered. "And I quote, 'she made me touch her in the happy zone'."

Olivia looked at her husband. "And you let him go?"

"Well." Tristan shrugged. "It's just touching."

"What if they have sex?"

Tristan looked at her confusingly. "I don't understand. I thought we were supposed to be nice to him."

Olivia slapped him on the chest. "I didn't mean this nice."

He rubbed his chest. "C'mon Olivia, you think he is a virgin?"

"Is he?"

Tristan pretended to think for a bit. "Well…it's not for me to say but I heard a rumor."

"He isn't is he?"

"Simply put? No." Tristan answered with a shrug.

Olivia turned the stove off. "Ok I'm stopping him from going out." She tried to leave but Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"C'mon don't make a big deal out of this. He is being safe."

"He talked to you about this?"

"Well yeah…I sort of gave him condoms." Tristan answered and closed his eyes waiting to be hit by his wife.

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest. "Excuse me?"

"Well when he told me he already lost his virginity I wanted to make sure he was being safe so I gave him the condoms."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "We don't use condoms. Where did you get them?"

"From the drug store." Tristan answered. "I bought it for him. It's not a big deal."

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

He smiled a little. "Tonight after I made you a bubble bath and gave you a massage." She raised an eyebrow. "I finished the dinner and bought you chocolates."

Olivia nodded. "Good answer." She walked past him and went to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse looked at his watch. It was almost ten. Tristan told him he had to be home by ten or he wouldn't be going out anymore. He tried his best to keep the agreement.

He had on his baggy pants and a hat on backwards that matched his baggy hoodie. He walked past an alley but stopped hearing a small groan. He took two steps backward.

Another sound.

He shoved his hands in his long pockets and slowly walked into the dark alleyway. "Yo. Anyone here?"

He kept walking when the groans got louder. He stopped spotting a woman, no older than 20, unconscious on the ground. Her shirt was ripped up and she had bruises on her face.

He went over and kneeled down. "Hey. Do you hear me?" He questioned and looked around. "You ok?" He gulped a little and started touching his pockets. He forgot his cellphone at the party. "Fuck." He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you have a phone so I can call for help?" He asked and gently went for her pockets. The woman jumped. He quickly backed away. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He assured her and spotted her purse. He took it and went through it to find something.

He found a phone and her driver's license. "Rachel Smith." He nodded. He dialed 911 and tried not to panic. "Rach stay with me. Don't fall asleep. You might have one of those concussion things." He waited for the emergency line. "Don't put me on hold" He demanded and let out a deep breath. "Assholes right?" He hung up the phone and thought for a second. He instantly dialed Olivia's number.

"Benson"

"Olivia it's me. Jesse." He answered and took off his hoodie. He put it over Rachel.

"Hey. Where you calling from?"

"Someone else's phone. There is an unconscious woman in an alley. I don't know what to do." He answered a little panicked.

He heard some clutter. "Where are you?"

"Um…" He looked around. "57th. Between Central and 12th." He answered. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah hun, I'm coming. Just keep her awake. Don't let her fall asleep in case she has a concussion. Is she bleeding?"

"Um…no. Just bruised up badly and half conscious. Do I sit her up or what?"

"No. Don't move her. Just talk to her sweetie." Olivia instructed. "We'll be there in a couple minutes."

"We? We who?"

"Elliot and I. I'm still at work." Olivia answered. "Don't panic. Just keep calm. Talk to her. You're good at talking."

Jesse rolled his eyes at that. "Ok. You gonna be here soon though?"

"We are on our way already. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you?"

"Um…No. I'll be fine." He answered and hung up the phone. He looked over at Rachel again. "Can you talk?"

She let out a groan again.

"I'll take that as a no." He nodded and sat down on the ground. "I have to keep you awake though. So I might annoy you a little." He looked around for a bit and tapped his foot on the ground being nervous. "My aunt is a cop. They are coming now. You're going to be ok."

Rachel nodded a little and softly took his hand.

"Ok." Jesse nodded and held her hand. "Um…" He wasn't used to affection. "I like rap music. You? Squeeze my hand a little if you do." She squeezed his hand. "Really? White girl like you?"

Rachel smirked a little with her eyes closed.

"I have a goofy middle name." he stated. "It's Albert. You can laugh if you want. It's weird I know."

They heard sirens and flashing lights. Instead of the detective car, it was a marked police car. They parked in front of the alley and two uniforms got out.

"About damn time." Jesse mumbled.

They pointed lights and guns at him. "Step away from her!"

Jesse instantly put his hands up. "Woah. Woah. Don't shoot! I'm not the guy."

"Hands on your head!" One yelled.

"No. Guys look I'm the one that called for help" He answered.

"You went through her purse while waiting huh?"

Jesse glanced at the open purse by him. "No! That's not what it looks like!"

"Hands on your head and turn on your stomach!"

"Oh c'mon man." He whined and lay down on his stomach. He placed his hands on the back of his head. "You're making a mistake."

"So did you." The uniform went over and searched him.

"Stop feeling me up. I'm a homophobe ok? I admit it." He whined. "Get off of me."

They heard another car pull up.

"Wow. Hey! Get off of him." Olivia quickly ran over and pulled the uniform off her nephew. She held up her badge. "He called for help. Calm down and call a bus for the vic." She ordered the uniform.

Jesse let out a deep breath. "There is a God." He mumbled and got off the ground. "They ruined my favorite t-shirt."

Elliot rolled his eyes and noticed Jesse put his hoodie over the victim. He took off his own jacket and put it over Jesse since the teenager only had on a white tank top under.

"Thanks man." Jesse nodded and glanced over at Rachel. "Is she going to be ok?"

Elliot led him away. "She will be fine."

"Oh." Jesse took the Drivers license out. "This was in her purse. Found it when looking for a phone." He handed it to Elliot. "Might need that."

"Thanks." He motioned for Olivia to come over as he went to the squad car.

Olivia went over to her partner. "What's up?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Maybe you should call Tristan and get Jesse home." He answered.

Olivia nodded. "You're right."

Jesse sat down on the hood of the car. "I'm going with you. I'm not a little kid that never seen someone beat up." He answered. "I want to be at the hospital."

"Look Jesse it's better if you're not. It's going to be a lot of cops and doctors. You shouldn't get attached." Olivia answered.

"I'm not attached." He answered. "I just want to make sure she's ok." Elliot and Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Ok maybe that's a little attached." He rolled his eyes. "C'mon I just want to make sure she's ok. That's all. As soon as the doctor says she will be fine, I'll leave."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks as the ambulance showed up. Elliot shook his head and opened the door to the squad car. "You go with her. I'll take him."

Olivia glanced at Jesse and pulled out her phone to call her husband before going into the ambulance.

Jesse got into the car with Elliot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan arrived at the hospital with an extra hoodie. He spotted Jesse and Olivia sitting in the waiting room. "Hey. You guys ok?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded and got up. "He wants to make sure she's ok then you can take him home." Olivia answered.

Tristan gave Jesse his hoodie he got from home. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Jesse nodded and pulled on the hoodie since Elliot took his jacket back when he went back to the crime scene.

The doctor came out. "Detective." He motioned to Olivia. Olivia stepped to the side with him.

Jesse instantly got up. Tristan stopped him from going over.

Olivia talked to the doctor for a bit before shaking hands with him and going back to the guys. "She's going to be ok." She informed Jesse.

"What happened though?"

Tristan placed his hand on his nephews shoulder. "They don't know. Let's go home and let them find out."

Jesse shrugged his hand off. "Don't talk to me like I'm a kid."

Olivia shook her head and took Jesse's face in her hands to make him look at her. "Jess, if you want to help her. Let me do my job ok? I can't take her statement or find the guy if I'm here with you ok? Please."

Jesse rolled his eyes and walked away.

Olivia let out a deep breath.

"I got it." Tristan assured her. "Think about your vic. I got him." He gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks." Olivia nodded and ran a hand through her hair as her husband followed their nephew. She went into the victim's room to get her statement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot sat across the suspect. It was already 3 in the morning.

"Where were you from 9pm to 10pm tonight Harold?" Elliot questioned the middle aged man.

"At home." He answered. "Asleep until you two dragged me out of my apartment."

"Alone huh?" Olivia asked. "No one to alibi you?"

"Yes. It's not my fault stuck up bitches like you don't know what's good for them." Harold smiled at Olivia.

"Stuck up bitches? Wow. Makes sense why no smart female would voluntarily get in bed with you Harold." Olivia leaned over the table a little. "But you know how to make them get in there don't you?"

"Not the way your thinking but yes I do."

"How do you know Rachel Smith?" Elliot asked.

Harold kept his eyes on Olivia. "Simple. I don't."

"Wrong. You went to the same college." Olivia answered.

"Along with thousands of other people." Harold answered. "You can't pin this on me. I want a lawyer."

Olivia and Elliot let out a deep breath and left the interrogation room.

Cragen shook his head. "No lawyer is willing to get up this early." He smiled at them. "Go home and get some sleep. He can get a lawyer in 4 hours."

Both detectives nodded and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's alarm went off at six. She let out a groan and grabbed her phone. "Tristan." She mumbled and felt for her husband behind her. "Baby you up?" She opened her eyes and turned around. He wasn't there. She found a note on her nightstand.

_Went to work early.__ Took Jess with me. Love you. T._

Olivia rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She was only in panties and one of Tristan's shirts since she was too tired last night to get into her pajamas.

She pulled on her jeans and grabbed her bra as she got her toothbrush. She heard a knock on the front door. She rinsed her mouth and went to see who it was.

She looked through the peephole and spotted a bunch of flowers. Her birthday was coming up and she was used to Tristan surprising her before it randomly. She opened the door. "Yeah?"

To her surprise, the vase of flowers slammed against her face. She fell to the ground with her nose bleeding.

The masked man slammed the door shut and grabbed her by the neck. He pulled her up and threw her onto the kitchen table.

Olivia let out a groan and felt a dirty plate she knew very well Jesse left. She grabbed a hold of it and slammed it against the man's head.

The stranger backed away a little but then slammed his fist into her stomach. Olivia caught a shallow breath from the force to her abdomen. The man grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor.

Olivia let out a cough and tried to get up. As soon as she did, she regretted it. The stranger tightly wrapped his arm around her neck and dragged her to her bedroom. Olivia bit down on his arm. He shoved his knee into her back. She let out a scream.

He threw her on the bed and sat down on her. Olivia slammed her fist into his face. This got him angrier. He grabbed her face angrily with one hand and held her wrists over her head with his other hand.

Olivia managed to kick her way out of the hold. He simply pushed his knee into her thigh to make her stop.

It all happened too quickly. In a matter of seconds, the attacker grabbed Olivia's handcuffs from her nightstand and slammed it on her. He cuffed her to the headboard and ripped her jeans down.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia attempted to scream again but he tied a bandana around her mouth. She gagged.

The man slapped her across the face and let out a laugh. He undid his jeans and pushed them down to his knees. Olivia instantly looked away. He grabbed her face and made her look as he pushed inside her.

Olivia felt tears run down her face. How could this be happening? He pushed harder and faster as she squirmed.

Suddenly they heard the front door close. "Baby? Did your alarm go off?"

To Olivia's relief it was her husband's voice. This made her squirm and do anything she could to make noise to get him into the room quicker.

The attacker instantly got off her and pulled his pants up a little. He closed the door a little and hid by the side.

Tristan pushed the door open. "Elliot called honey, and-" Before he could finish his sentence, something slammed into his face with force he never experienced. It knocked him clear off his feet and down on the ground in a split second.

Olivia let out the loudest scream she could with the bandana over her mouth. More tears fell down her face seeing her husband bleeding down the face and half conscious.

Her attacker went on top of her again.

Tristan forced his eyes open. It was half blurry and half his vision was messy from the blood going down his forehead. As soon as he spotted what was going on, he forced himself to his feet. Without even a second of thinking, he lunged himself across the bed and tackled the man off his wife.

Both men flew to the ground. Adrenaline pumping through his body, all he could do now was fight as hard as he could. Tristan slammed his fists into the man's face as much as he could. The man sucker punched him straight in the face. Tristan fell to the side.

The attacked attempted to get up and hit Tristan once again. Tristan kicked him in the face and scattered to his closet. He lost balance and fell being extremely dizzy. He grabbed his baseball bat and got to his feet.

The man pulled out a gun. Tristan didn't even take a glance at it being furious someone attacked his wife. He swung the bat and hit the man's hand. The gun flew away. He had perfect aiming since he played baseball all four years in high school.

The man let out a scream and grabbed his hand. Tristan hit him in the back of the knees. The man dropped down to his knees.

He kicked him in the stomach. He swung the bat straight to his face until he heard Olivia's whimper. He let go of the bat in an instant not wanting her to see him kill a man in cold blood. He caught his breath and stumbled his way to his wife. "Baby." He whispered and took the bandana off her mouth. "It's ok. I'm here."

Olivia caught her breath. "Get me out of here."

He nodded and looked for the key for the handcuffs. He spotted Olivia start to panic.

"Tristan get me out of these." She pleaded as more tears fell down her face.

He nodded and grabbed the wooden railing from their bed. "It's ok baby. I'm getting you out." He assured her and broke the wood. He took the cuffs off the railing. "It's going to be alright."

She hugged him instantly. "I love you."

"You too." He pulled her jeans up. "C'mon let's go." He wiped her tears away.

She spotted the attacker sit up with his gun. "Tristan!" She threw her body on her husband's. Both fell off the bed and out of the gunfire. The bullets hit the wall.

Before Tristan or Olivia could get up, another gun opened fire. Tristan instantly shielded Olivia's body with his. Both looked over when it stopped and spotted Jesse holding Olivia's gun in both hands and the attacker dead on the ground.

Jesse's hands shook still aiming it at the masked man.

Tristan quickly got up and took the gun from him. He stood in his way so he couldn't see the dead body. "It's over Jess." He assured him with a small nod and made him turn around. Tristan picked up Olivia from the ground and carried her out of the room.

Jesse sat down on the couch in shock. "I shot him."

Tristan placed Olivia down on the couch. "You did what you had to do." He assured him. "It's ok Jesse." He attempted to take Olivia's handcuffs off.

Jesse noticed what his uncle was trying to do. He pulled out a paper clip and picked the lock for them. The cuffs came off.

"Thanks." Tristan whispered and hugged Olivia. "Jesse…you mind going to your room and calling the cops? Please?"

Jesse nodded and left the living room. He went to his room.

Tristan wiped Olivia's tears. "Did he rape you?" He whispered.

Olivia closed her eyes. "No."

"Olivia…your jeans were off." He whispered. "You have to tell me if he did."

She nodded a little. "Yeah."

"He raped you?"

"Yeah." She nodded and hugged him. "This is so embarrassing."

"No baby. You did nothing wrong." He held her. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

She just cried on his chest. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her. "What good am I without you huh? I'm not going anywhere." He rested his chin on her head and stroked the back of her hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid in the hospital holding Tristan's hand as they put stitches on his cut on his forehead.

"All done Mr. Andrews."

"Thank you." He nodded and turned to Olivia. "So do I look like a complete Frankenstein?"

Olivia smirked a little. "No. Not completely."

"Thanks." He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Need me to stay with you when they do the rape kit?"

"Yeah. Please?"

"Of course." He nodded.

The doctor came in. "Hey Olivia. You ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded and held Tristan's hand. "Is it ok if he stays?"

"Sure" The doctor answered and sat down by Olivia's legs. "You know the routine."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She gently squeezed Tristan's hand and closed her eyes as the doctor did his work.

Tristan sat down by her and tried his best to make her think of something else. "People are going to think you beat me up when I go back to work." He whispered.

Olivia smirked a little. "Even worse since they tease you that your wife owns a gun." She jumped a little from the pressure the doctor was applying and grabbed Tristan's other hand.

"I know. I might have to get extra muscles to prove my manhood." He whispered.

"I like your muscles."

"I like your muscles too." He smiled.

Olivia smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as the exam was completed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan unlocked the apartment above his garage. It used to be his apartment when he was younger but then he moved out to the city. "Might be old but it should do for the night." He flipped the light switch.

Olivia nodded. "Where's Jesse?"

"Elliot offered to take him for the night so he is crashing on their couch for now." He answered and pushed the boxes away that occupied the twin sized bed. "It's a small bed. Nobody slept here since I was a like twenty." He smiled. "Want to take the bed and I'll take the couch?"

"No. It will be fine. Sleep with me." She pleaded. "I don't really want to be alone now."

He nodded and took the bed sheet off. "I'll get us a cleaner sheet." He threw the old one to the side and got clean ones from the closet. "Hey honey, do you need any pajamas or anything? I got my old sweats in here."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She sat down on the couch and looked around. "You never brought me here before."

"I know." He answered and got her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "It's where I actually grew up. Not very proud of it."

"Why? It's nice."

"For one person it is. My dad couldn't afford a larger apartment so we all lived here. Doesn't have separate rooms and has one bed." He shrugged. "My sister and I took turns on the couch." He smiled. "I took the floor most nights because my dad made sure I was a gentleman." He rolled his eyes.

She nodded. "You are a gentleman."

"Sometimes the gentlemen thing can bite me in the ass."

"Like tonight? You had to get stitches because of me."

His smile faded. "Olivia that's not what I meant."

"It's ok." She nodded and got up. "I get it."

"Olivia no." He shook his head. "I didn't mean it in that way." He pleaded. "C'mon. I would get myself killed for you, you know that." He whispered. "I didn't mean it that way."

She nodded and took the sweats from him. "I know." She gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He hugged her. "I'm sorry for not getting there earlier."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either." He answered. "Stop beating yourself up over it."

She nodded on his chest. "Can we go sleep?"

"Yeah." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. "In case you need to freshen up or pee." He smiled. "I know it's a tight squeeze but I'll start looking for new apartments tomorrow."

"It's fine baby." She assured him. "Living cramped up for a couple days won't kill me. You did it for almost 20 years."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. If we get in each other's way, just tell me. I know not having your own space might get us annoyed and leads to a lot of fights. So if you need your space, just tell me."

She nodded. "Deal. Same for you."

He nodded and led her to the kitchen. "I know it's so wrong that it's next to the bathroom but at least we got one." He smirked. "I'll fix the stove tomorrow."

"For what? When was the last time I cooked?"

He laughed. "Good point. In that case I'll fix the sink."

She laughed. "Works for me."

He looked around. "Well…that's all of the tour. Bedroom, and I use that word loosely, is that bed right there by that wall." He shrugged.

Olivia laughed. "We're going to have fun here."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "You change and I'll change the sheets and get some blankets." He gave her a kiss and went to fix their bed.

Olivia undressed from the hospital issued clothing and got into his sweats and one of his t-shirts.

Tristan put two blankets on the bed. "It gets cold up here. There are no heating vents up here."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Serious? You never had heating up here?"

He nodded. "If we got heating installed, that would mean more money we didn't have and we would live on the streets. I think no heating was just fine." He answered. "Notice all the blankets and air sealed windows."

Olivia got under the blankets and watched him turn off the lights. He sat down on the bed to take off his shoes. She turned to the side to look at him. There was enough light from the moon to see little things. "You never told me your life was this hard."

He shrugged. "It wasn't hard. We were comfortable."

"Comfortable? Sleeping on the cold floor with no heat isn't comfortable Tristan. It sucks."

He shrugged and took his jeans off. "I didn't have a bad childhood. It was hard at times but my dad did the best he could. It's not like he beat us or something. Worse things go on then sleeping on the floor."

Olivia shrugged and moved over a little so he could lie down. "How come your sister and you didn't sleep in the same bed? It's warmer."

"Eww cooties." He smiled and turned to the side to hug her. "You comfy?"

"This mattress kills." She teased and took his hand.

"I'll get a new one tomorrow."

"I'm kidding." She answered. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

Olivia nodded and held his hand around her stomach. She softly closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Tristan watched her for a while making sure she was asleep. Once he heard her small snore he smiled. He gently got off the bed to give her room so she was comfortable. She instantly spread out. He put a blanket on the floor and laid down on it. He grabbed another blanket and covered himself. He checked on Olivia and lay down. He stared at the ceiling the whole night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four in the morning when he sat against the wall and just watched her. All of a sudden she jumped as sweat poured down her face.

He quickly got up to comfort her knowing she had a nightmare. "Hey. It's ok." He whispered. "It was just a dream."

She hugged him and nodded. "It was a dream."

"Need the light on?"

"Yeah."

He got up and went to turn on the light. It was extremely bright.

"No light." She answered and covered her head.

He smirked and turned off the light. He went back over to her. "I can find my old nightlight."

She uncovered her head. "You had a nightlight?"

He shrugged. "When I was a baby."

"How old?"

"Five." She raised an eyebrow. "Ok seven" He admitted. "That's not the point. Look you want the night light or not?"

She laughed. "Yeah. I want the night light."

He shook his head. "And you make fun of me." He looked through a drawer and found it. "Here we go. Snoopy solves all."

She smiled and then noticed the blankets on the floor. "What are these doing here?"

"Oh. I wanted to give you some space so I just moved down." He answered and put in the night light. "There you go."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you. Tristan you don't need to give me room. I don't want you sleeping on the floor."

"It's fine." He assured her. "I just want you to get some sleep that's all."

She nodded. "I want you to get some sleep also. Now please sleep with me."

He let out a deep breath and lay down by her again. "So demanding."

"Shut up." She snuggled into his arms. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up to the smell of food. She got out of the empty bed and spotted Tristan sitting in his boxers on a stool in the kitchen and making something. She went over and spotted he had on his IPod. She softly touched his waist.

He jumped a little and took his headphones off seeing her. "Hey." He gave her a kiss.

"What you making? It smells good." She returned the kiss.

"Lasagna." He answered. "Thought you might want some."

"Since when do you cook?"

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I found my grandma's recipe so I thought I try it out."

Olivia nodded. "You could have woken me up."

"I wanted you to sleep in." He answer. "Would have worked if we had a door separating us." He shrugged a little. "Did I wake you up?"

"No." She answered and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey what time is it? I'm gonna be late for work."

He looked at her weirdly. "What? You're not planning to go back to that place are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just don't think it's smart to go back to a career that did this to you." He answered. "Call me old fashioned but something that puts you in danger isn't something you should like."

"It's my job Tristan."

"I know it's your job and I understand that you like your job Olivia, I really do but this isn't a game. You were attacked."

"And I survived."

He shook his head. "Don't pull that victim speech on me. I don't care if you survive it every day; you're not going back there."

"I'm not going back there?" She asked in a louder voice.

"No." He got up. "I'm not letting you."

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Olivia please." He pleaded. "I don't want you going back there. It's not safe."

"Yeah and me being around you right now isn't safe." She went back to the bed and grabbed her jeans. "Why doesn't this damn place have one door I can slam!"

He let out a deep breath and crossed his arms on his chest. "Olivia please don't be mad. I'm not trying to fight with you."

"Too late." She answered and took off his sweats. She got her jeans on.

"Olivia c'mon." He pleaded. "Don't go."

"Stop controlling me" She ordered and stormed out of the apartment.

"Baby! I'm not doing that." He let out a groan and sat down on his chair.


	13. Chapter 13

Tristan laid under the sink to fix the plumbing. He heard the apartment door slam shut. He jumped a little and looked up.

Olivia came into the apartment and took her jacket off. She slumped down on the couch and kept quiet.

Tristan wiped his hands and got off the ground. His t-shirt was greasy from fixing the stove earlier. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Not like you care." She answered and hugged a pillow.

"I do." He answered and sat down on the floor by her. "I do care. Tell me what's wrong."

"No." She answered stubbornly and stared at the wall across her.

"Olivia c'mon." He let out a small whine. "Don't make me beg. Please tell me what's wrong. Why are you home early?"

"Home? I don't think this considers as a home. This is like a crack house."

He rolled his eyes and got off the ground. "Fine. If you're going to insult me and bust my balls, I don't want to know who you are mad at." He went back to the sink and laid under it to fix it.

Olivia sat there quietly and just stared at the wall for almost twenty minutes.

Tristan got off the ground and tried the sink. Water started pouring down. "It works." He stated more to himself. He looked around for a bit. "Anything else I need to fix?"

"Other than our life?"

He looked over at her and shook his head. "I'm going to pretend you never said that." He took off his dirty t-shirt and pulled on a clean one. He tossed a box on the ground. "You're clothes are in there. I got them today from the apartment."

"What you want a gold star now?"

"A kiss would do but I'm asking for too much huh?" He shook his head and walked past her. "There's food in the stove if you get hungry. I'm going to work." He got an extra t-shirt knowing he was going to get dirty again. He opened the door to leave the apartment when her voice stopped him.

"Cragen sent me home."

Tristan closed the door and came back inside. "What?"

She hugged her pillow more. "He told me to take time off."

Tristan took a seat next to her. "That's not that bad." He answered softly. "You just need time to rest."

"I don't want to rest. I don't want to sit here all day and think about how I was raped. I'm not weak. I tried to fight back."

He took her in a hug before she began to cry. "I know you did." He whispered. "I know."

She rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being so mean to you. I know you're doing your best to work out this situation."

He shrugged. "I burned the lasagna this morning."

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be fancy and everything, in the end I went across the street and bought a burger. Got you one too."

"Thanks." She gave him a kiss. "There's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Anything. What is it?" He took her face in her hands.

She got off the couch. "You might get mad."

"Just tell me." He assured her.

She nodded a little. "You love me no matter what?"

"Of course." He answered with a nod. "Tell me."

She nodded. "I haven't had my period in almost a month." She answered nervously. "When the doctor gave me the morning after pills-"

"You took them right?" He cut in.

She ran a hand through her hair. "The prevention of the STD one I did." She answered.

He stared at her in shock. "What?"

"If I was pregnant with our child…I didn't want to abort it Tristan."

He shook his head and got up. "And if you're not? What if you're not pregnant with our baby?" His voice slowly rose. "Do you realize what you did?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "If it was any different time, I would have but I just couldn't do it. I know how excited you were for a baby. What if I'm pregnant and just took that morning after pill?"

"We could conceive another child Olivia. I could live with the fact that you did that to protect yourself!" He yelled. "What if you weren't pregnant with my baby and now got pregnant with that prick's baby? I refuse to raise another man's baby and certainly not one that was a product of a rape!"

Olivia just stared at him. "You forget that I'm a product of a rape?"

He calmed down instantly. "I didn't mean it like that." He answered in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No. I am. I shouldn't have told you."

"No Olivia-"

She left the apartment before he could finish his sentence. He let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

Tristan let out a deep breath and followed her. He finally found her sitting on a bench across a park watching kids playing. He took a seat by her and kept quiet.

Olivia glanced over at him. "I'll take the pill when we get home."

He moved closer to her. "Look, I didn't mean anything by what I said. I know you were thinking of me but I still want you to protect yourself."

She nodded and put her hands in her pockets. "When I was a teen, I always wondered why my mother didn't just have an abortion with me. It would have made things easier on her. I promised myself if something like that ever happened to me, I would take the morning after pill without a doubt. I guess things are easier said than done."

He nodded. "And I'm a hypocrite. If you did get pregnant after that rape, I would raise that baby with you. It's still part of you."

She nodded. "Thanks. You were right though, that was a stupid decision on my part."

He looked over at the kids playing in the park. "When I was little I never understood why my mom left us. I thought it was my dad's fault because he didn't have enough money or something stupid like that. Then I realized she left three months after I was born so I figured it was my fault." He looked over at her. "You're my wife Liv, you know I would never desert you with a child to raise on your own."

She nodded. "I know." She rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

He held her for a while. "Find out if you're pregnant first. If you are…we'll take it from there."

She nodded. "Sounds good." She took his hand. "Want to take me to lunch?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Then gladly." He smiled and gave her a kiss. He got up and pulled her off the bench. "Your treat."

"Of course. I'm the only one with the money." She grinned and wrapped her arm around his waist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan sat on the edge of the shower and Olivia leaned against the wall as they stared at the pregnancy test on the sink.

"Should we look at it?" Olivia asked.

Tristan tapped his foot on the floor and just looked at the test. "I guess. I mean…we have to right?"

"Well…yeah. We do." Olivia nodded.

They heard a knock on the door. Both quickly got up and went to the door so they didn't look at the pregnancy test.

Tristan opened it first. Jesse was standing there with Casey. "Hey." Tristan nodded and moved out of the way for them to go in. He went back to the bathroom and sat down to stare at the pregnancy test again.

Olivia led them in. "What's up?"

"Elliot and his family have some wedding to go to. So Jesse is hanging with me for the night. Thought we see how you guys were doing." Casey answered. "So how you doing?"

Jesse looked weirdly at his uncle in the bathroom. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." Olivia answered and opened the fridge. "Want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine." Casey answered and sat down on the couch. She looked around. "You guys want to stay at my apartment? I have doors."

"No." Tristan answered from the bathroom. "Thanks for insulting my home though Casey."

"Sure." Casey called back and turned on the TV.

Jesse went to the bathroom and sat down next to his Uncle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm deciding if I'm going to look at it." He answered and intensely stared at the pregnancy test on the counter top.

"Want me to look at it?" Jesse reached for it.

"Olivia peed on that."

Jesse instantly backed away. "Nevermind."

Casey and Olivia came to the bathroom.

"Babe, want to go to dinner?" Olivia asked. "Casey offered."

"No. Thanks though." Tristan answered and didn't take his gaze off the test.

"He is looking at some stick Olivia peed on." Jesse answered.

Casey leaned in closer. "You took a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah." Olivia answered. "We're too scared to see the results."

"I'm not scared." Tristan answered. "I'm just waiting for the right time to look at it."

Jesse nodded. "Right and I won the lottery."

Casey shook her head. "C'mon let's go to dinner, I'm getting hungry."

Jesse quickly followed. "Don't have to ask me twice."

Olivia leaned on the door. "Trist you sure you don't want to come? We're getting Italian."

He shook his head. "No. I just…I want to figure this out."

Olivia nodded a little knowing exactly what he meant. He wanted to figure out the situation for himself. "Alright." She didn't look at the pregnancy test and just kissed his temple. "I'll bring you something back."

He nodded and looked at the test as the other three left the apartment. He sat there for another five minutes silently before getting up. He closed his eyes and took the pregnancy test in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the result.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Casey sat on one side of the booth and Jesse sat across them. He was sipping on his coke and eating his pizza. "Hey can I get some wine?" He asked.

"No." Olivia answered.

The waiter came over. "Anything else?"

"Yes sir." Jesse answered. "A glass of wine for the lady. No, make that two." He pointed at the girls.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Nothing else. Thank you." She shot Jesse a mean look as the waiter walked away. Jesse just shot her the same look with a small smile.

Olivia looked through the menu again.

"Pregnant already Mrs. Andrews?" Jesse questioned. "You just ate a whole plate of pasta."

"It's not for me." Olivia answered and found Tristan's favorite Italian meal. "I'm bringing Tristan food."

"Whoa. Now that's what I say is the man of the house." Jesse nodded and rested his hands on the back of his neck. "I need to get me one of those." He glanced at Casey. "Ms. Novak want to make me a man?"

"Not even in your dreams." Casey answered dryly and ate her food.

Two men next to them both looked over at Jesse and let out chuckles. Jesse looked over at them and nodded. "She loves me." He stated.

Casey rolled her eyes and ignored the teenager.

"I'll be right back." Olivia stated and went to the counter to buy Tristan a pizza.

Jesse kept grinning at Casey. "You're cute when you eat."

"Smooth." Casey mumbled through her food. "You should see how cute I am when I beat up irritating boys."

Jesse leaned over. "You can beat me anytime."

"Ha ha you can sleep outside tonight."

"You were going to join me?"

Olivia came back. "Are you two bickering again?"

"She started it." Jesse answered with a nod. "She kicked me."

"Did not." Casey answered.

"Yes you did."

Casey kicked him under the table. "Now I did."

"Told you she loves me." Jesse answered.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got the pizza box the waiter handed to her. "Let's go."

Casey threw money on the table. "Liv can you alibi me for tonight?"

Olivia smirked. "Planning to kill my nephew Case?"

"Yes." Casey followed her out. "He accidently falls on my kitchen knife." She smirked.

Jesse quickly followed behind them. "That's not funny. C'mon."

"I'll alibi you honey." Olivia smirked.

"Perfect." Casey smiled and ignored Jesse giving her a mean look.

"But I love you." He whined.

"I'll break it to Tristan slowly. No more checks from the government that we took custody of him." Olivia purposefully ignored her nephew following closely behind.

"That right there is not funny at all." Jesse stated. "C'mon guys pay attention to me."

"Hear anything?"

"Nope." Olivia answered with a laugh. She finally put her arm around Jesse and let him join in on the conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the apartment with the pizza box. "Babe?"

Tristan came out of the kitchen. "Right here." He answered with a small wave.

She went into the kitchen. "What you doing?"

"Writing checks and looking for apartments." He answered and sat down on the stool again. "I found a couple. Most are too far away for your work or way too far from the garage."

"Take a break." Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I got you that Meat Lovers that you love."

"Thanks." He nodded and went back to what he was adding up on his calculator.

"You know math?" Olivia teased with a smile and got a plate for him.

"Amazing huh?"

She smiled and hugged him around the neck from the back. "Take a break." She whispered. "Eat."

"I will." He answered with a nod and turned to look at her. "I was thinking of getting another job though."

"Why? You're a good mechanic and you love working on cars."

"No. I mean another job. Not instead of this one." He answered and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have a friend that could get me a construction job. Work nights there and I'll be here with you over the day."

Olivia looked weirdly at him. "Where is this coming from?"

He shrugged. "We could use the money."

"Our money is fine." She stated firmly. "What's going on?"

"None of these apartments are cheap Liv. None of the new furniture we will be getting is cheap either." He answered. "You're not working now so it wouldn't be that bad of a thing."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You looked at the pregnancy test?"

He nodded a little. "Yeah."

"I'm pregnant?"

He nodded again. "Yeah." She got silent. He took her face in his hands. "Olivia. Hey." She looked up at him. "It's mine." He assured her. "It's our baby."

She nodded and slowly hugged him. "I know." She whispered. "I was pregnant when I was raped."

"What?"

She let go of him and wiped her eyes. "I knew. That's why I couldn't take those pills."

He sat there silently just staring at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She whispered.

He nodded and slowly took her hands. "So it's my baby?"

She placed his hand on her stomach. "Yeah. It's yours."

He smiled a little. "You told the doctor that did the rape kit you weren't pregnant."

"When you went to get coffee before the exam, I told him I was. He said the baby was fine."

He nodded. "You defiantly are a detective."

She smiled. "You're not mad?"

"No. I wish you told me earlier but I'm not mad." He gave her a kiss and hugged her. "We're having a baby huh?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "I'm going to take that job. I want our baby to have a better life then we did."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Jesse slowly sneaked into the kitchen in the middle of the night. He opened Casey's fridge and looked through it.

"Why are you up?"

He instantly turned around and spotted Casey with messy hair and still in her pajamas with a bat in her hand. "Um…sorry?"

Casey shook her head. "Why are you up?"

"I was thirsty." He answered and hid the cupcake behind his back. "I was just getting water."

"Before or after you eat my cupcake?"

He thought for a second. "After possibly."

She pointed her bat at him. "Leave my cupcake alone."

He smiled. "Or what?"

She purposefully pressed her bat on his chest. "That's my cupcake. I got that for my birthday."

"It was your birthday?" He asked with a grin. "I didn't know."

"It's fine." She answered. "You're present could be leaving my cupcake alone."

He placed the cupcake on the table. "Let's celebrate your birthday." He went to the couch and found his jeans he took off. He took out a lighter. "Ok I need a candle."

"You need to sleep." She went over and took the lighter from him. She took his jeans and found his cigarettes. She took them out. "I'm confiscating this."

"You smoke?" He asked.

She went to the bathroom and flushed the cigarettes. "Sure do."

He let out a groan. "Oh c'mon. I just bought those."

"Too bad." She stated and got her cupcake. "Go to sleep."

"Are you always such a bitch?"

"Unfortunately yes." Casey rolled her eyes and turned off the lights. "Are you always such a pain in the ass?"

"Yes." He smirked. "But I like bitches. More challenging."

"Good for you." She pointed her bat at him again. "Sleep."

"Yes ma'm" He smiled and sat down on the couch. "Goodnight."

She waved at him. "Night" She went back to her bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Casey sat at her kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee. Jesse was still sleeping on the couch.

There was a knock on the door. Casey got up and answered it. Fin was standing there. "Hey. What's up?"

"Elliot asked if I could take Jesse for the day." He answered.

Casey nodded and moved out of the way. "My pleasure."

Fin came in and instantly went over to Jesse still sleeping. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it off. "Get up!"

Jesse instantly jumped in his sleep. "I'm up."

"More ways than one" Fin spotted the teenagers erection and threw the blanket back on him.

Jesse ran a hand through his messy hair. "Excuse me." He wrapped the blanket around his waist and went to the bathroom.

Fin laughed and went back to Casey. "Is the kid a pain in the ass?"

"Sort of. He doesn't have a crush on you so he won't annoy you constantly." Casey nodded.

"I would have backed out but liv needs time after the whole rape." He lowered his voice.

Casey nodded. "Me too."

Jesse came out of the bathroom. "Ok my friend is gone. Sorry."

Fin shook his head. "Get dressed."

"You people are worse than social services. You just pass me around huh?" He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. "That bald guy is where I draw the line. No way, no how."

"Not my problem kid. My orders are to watch you for the day because I got the day off."

"Oh really? Who gave you these orders?" Jesse grabbed his hoodie. "Which one of my so many guardians in the last week? Olivia? Tristan? Elliot? Casey?"

"Elliot." Fin answered with a nod. "Pull those pants up."

"They are up" Jesse held out his arms.

Fin tugged on his baggy jeans. They slid off. "Up my ass."

Jesse chuckled. "If today is spent with you pulling my pants down, sorry Dr. Dre, you're not my type."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Can you guys just leave? I have to shower."

"Can I come with?" Jesse asked with a smile and pulled his pants up again.

Fin grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him out. "Let's go."

"My hat" Jesse whined.

Casey grabbed his baseball hat and threw it at him.

Fin caught it and placed it on Jesse's head. "Let's go."

"Man you're strong." Jesse groaned and put his hat to the side.

Fin waved at Casey and closed the door behind them. He put his hat on correctly again. "Don't go thug on me white boy."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I'm the white boy? You're black and you're a cop. Ironic huh?"

Fin shot him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jesse shrugged. "Nothing"

"Mmhmm nothing." Fin nodded.

They went outside the building and walked to Fin's car. "Where are the low riders?" Jesse smirked.

"You've spent a little too much time in the bad side of California my friend." Fin shook his head. "Get in."

A couple guys walked past him. All three stopped and looked over at Jesse. "Hey it's that white boy from class."

Jesse turned around to face the top three bullies in his school. "What's wrong? Need to steal my lunch money?"

Fin looked up before going into the car. "Problem?" he asked Jesse and three black boys in very baggy clothes.

"Nah, no problem here." One of them answered and took a step close to Jesse. "Will be if your homeboy doesn't stay away from my girl."

"Aww what's wrong? Can't keep your bitch on a leash?" Jesse spat out.

"What was that?" He took another step forward.

"You heard me nigga." Jesse smirked. The boy swung at him. He ducked and tackled him down.

Fin instantly ran over and pushed the other two before they jumped on Jesse. "Enough!" He grabbed Jesse and pulled him off the boy. "Cool it!"

Fin opened the door and pushed Jesse inside. He instantly flashed his badge to the boys. All three backed off. He went back into the car and drove off.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Man I lost my hat when I tackled him."

Fin shot him a look. "Your hat should be the least of your worries right now."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me" Fin snapped. "They would have beaten the shit out of your punk ass if I wasn't there."

"I can take care of myself."

"Man you want to be a dickhead and pull that shit? Then fine. Don't pull that crap when I'm responsible for you."

"Scared of Olivia?" Jesse smirked and looked outside.

"As much as you should be scared of me if I hear that word out of your mouth again."

"What word?"

"You know what word." Fin told him. "It's different to say it to me, I know you. It's different to say it to some punks that are ignorant enough to beat the living crap out of you for the same word they use. You understand me?"

"Whatever."

Fin pulled the car over. "Get out."

"What?" he asked.

"Get out and do twenty push-ups."

"Are you nuts?"

"Whatever." Fin sat there and shrugged.

Jesse stared at him. "Dude c'mon just drive. I understand you."

"Not driving until you do your push-ups."

Jesse let out a deep breath. He got out of the car and lay down on the sidewalk. He started doing push-ups.

"Can't hear you!" Fin called over with a smirk.

"Seven!" Jesse yelled back.

Fin sat there until all twenty were done. Jesse got up and came back into the car. He caught his breath. "Learn your lesson?"

"What-" Jesse instantly stopped himself. "Yes sir."

Fin nodded. "Good." He started driving again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up around nine. She looked around but Tristan wasn't there. "Honey?" She pulled herself out of bed. She figured he was downstairs in the garage. She pulled on her shoes and went downstairs.

Hardly anyone was there, only some workers that came early and were eating breakfast. She waved at them and went to Tristan's office. She spotted him looking through his computer. "Hey baby."

He glanced over and raised an eyebrow. She was still in her pajamas. "Sleep walking?"

She smirked. "No." She went over and sat down on his lap. "I was just looking for you."

"Well you found me." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "What's up?"

She wrapped her arm around his neck. "Nothing. Wondering why my husband isn't in my bed at nine in the morning."

He smiled. "I was just looking for apartments online." He answered. "We can get one in Manhattan that doesn't cost a lot. Have to fix it up but it's not that bad."

She nodded and gave him a kiss. "I'm still wondering why we both are not in our bed." She leaned closer to his ear. "We never celebrated."

He looked weirdly at her. "I'm stupid; I don't know what you're hinting. You have to tell me."

She took his hand and got up. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"You know where." She answered with a smirk and pulled him out of the office. She ignored the other mechanics and dragged him back upstairs with her.

They went into the apartment. Tristan closed the door. Olivia pushed him on the door and began to kiss him. She locked the door behind his back. He picked her up by the waist and let her wrap her legs around him. They kissed as he carried her over to the bed and placed her on it.

He began kissing her neck but stopped. "Are you sure you're ready?" He whispered.

"I am." She answered.

He moved down and took her shoes off. "I'm just saying it's only been a week since…um."

"I was raped." She stated.

He nodded a little. "Yeah. I just don't want you to force yourself."

"I'm not." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back on her.

He sat her up and took her shirt off. He tossed it to the side and then took his shirt off. He kissed her shoulders and went down her chest.

Olivia laid down on the bed and enjoyed his kisses on her stomach.

He slowly untied her pajama pants and pulled them off. He undid his jeans and took them off.

Olivia sat up and kissed his abs as she pulled his boxers down.

He laid down on her again and covered them with the blanket. "Sure?" He asked again and interlaced his fingers with hers.

She moved closer to his body. "I'm sure."

He placed a kiss on her hand and glided his hands down to her waist. He gently took her panties off.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her neck. He looked into her eyes for approval. She nodded a little. He pushed in as gently as possible. She jumped a little and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's ok."He whispered gently.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Tristan looked at her. "Open your eyes Olivia. It's me." He whispered.

She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him.

He moved a little. Olivia shook her head and pushed him off. She instantly got off the bed and ran to the bathroom. She started puking.

Tristan quickly got up and went over to her. "Olivia." He placed his hand on her back. "Are you ok?"

She finished puking and leaned on the sink. Tristan turned on the water for her. He grabbed his bathrobe and put it on. "Liv." He whispered.

She shook her head. "It's just morning sickness."

He grabbed her bathrobe and put it around her shoulders. "C'mon you have to lie down."

She nodded a little and took his hand. He led her over to the bed and let her lay down. He covered her with the blanket and took a seat next to her. "Baby?" She whispered and opened her eyes a little.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't ready." She answered. "I was too scared."

He nodded. "I know." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's ok."

She nodded and turned to the other side. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He lay down by her. "Don't be sorry for anything." He hugged her around the stomach and gently held her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry about the mix up guys! I really need some sleep! LOL thanks!

One Month Later…

Jesse sat in the new backyard of the house that Tristan and Olivia bought. He was smoking a cigarette and trying to hide it from them. He heard their car pull up with more boxes. He quickly put the smoke out and tossed it over the fence into the neighbor's yard.

He went through the house and opened the front door. "I almost had my own baby waiting for you."

Olivia got out the car first. "Sorry. We hit traffic." She moved closer to him. "Why do you smell like smoke?"

"I do?" He smelled his shirt. "Yeah. I lit a leaf on fire because I was bored."

"A leaf?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Singular of leaves. A leaf."

Olivia nodded. "Right. Help Tristan with the TV." She walked past him and went into the house.

Jesse rolled his eyes and went over to Tristan. "Hormones making her bitchy?"

"No. Her personality." Tristan winked at him. Jesse chuckled.

"I heard that." Olivia informed him from the door of the house.

Tristan exchanged looks with Jesse and took the TV out of the trunk. "I love you." He pouted at Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Right. Don't drop my TV."

"Look woman, go into the kitchen and make some food." Jesse pulled up his baggy pants before they fell. "Let us men, the smart creatures, do the work."

Olivia nodded and walked over to him. She tugged on his pants and made them fall to the ground. Jesse tripped over them and fell to the ground. He lost his grip on the TV. Tristan stumbled over him and fell also. The TV fell to the ground and shattered.

Jesse looked at the TV and then Olivia. "See. Women. You ruined everything."

Tristan let out a deep breath. "Great."

"Not my fault you two inherited each other's clumsiness." She informed them and went into the house again.

"Man, your wife sucks." Jesse told him. He got off the ground and pulled his pants up. "You get to clean the mess because your wife killed our TV."

"Shut up." Tristan told him and got off the ground also.

Jesse grabbed a box full of things and carried it into the house. He put it on the kitchen counter top. "Where you want this?"

Olivia looked through the box. "That goes in our room."

Jesse carried it to the master bedroom. He put it on the ground and spotted their next door neighbor. The girl was about 17 and had long blonde hair. She was only in a bathing suit since she was getting ready to go into the pool. He moved closer to the window and stepped out on the balcony.

The girl looked up at him and smiled a bit. He smiled back and nodded. "Jesse." He waved.

"Elizabeth." She waved back and put the towel around her again.

"Why did you have to ruin that for me Elizabeth?" he leaned on the railings. "I was enjoying the view."

"No one gets something for free." She winked.

"What do you want?" he pulled out a cigarette.

"What do you have?"

"I'll have whatever you want me to have." He smiled.

"I'll think about that." She smiled and took her towel off. She jumped into the pool.

Jesse leaned his head sideways and enjoyed the view. Someone grabbed his shoulder. He jumped and quickly turned around. "Liv…hey."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view." He answered and quickly put the cigarette in his back pocket before she saw it.

Olivia looked over at the girl swimming. "Stop spying on people."

"I'm not." He defended. "She wanted me to look."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Right."

"She did." He smirked. "She has a crush on me."

Olivia grabbed the back of his neck and led him into the house. "Do not spy on people. That's against the law."

"I wasn't spying. She got in my way of the sun and the pretty trees." He laughed.

Olivia rolled her eyes. They heard Tristan from down stairs. "Olivia, Casey is here." He called up.

Jesse instantly grinned and ran downstairs. Olivia shook her head and followed.

Jesse jumped over a couple stairs and came to a halt seeing Casey in the kitchen. "Hey lover."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Hey." She waved at Olivia. "Hey Liv."

"Hey." Olivia nodded and started to unpack the boxes. "Came to help?"

"Sure." She nodded and started unpacking the boxes.

Jesse sat down on the counter top and watched Casey. "You're hot when you're concentrated."

"Thank you." Casey answered dryly. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Other then make you fall in love with me? Nope."

Olivia laughed a little knowing he always got Casey mad when he bothered her. "Jess go see if Tristan needs help."

"I don't." Tristan answered coming in with boxes. "It's done."

"See." Jesse held out his arms. "I made them finish before you came. Now we can be all alone."

"The only alone you're going to get is yourself." Casey smirked at him.

Tristan laughed at him. "Treated you."

"She loves me." Jesse nodded. "Doesn't know it yet."

They heard a knock on the door. All of them turned around. Jesse smiled hugely seeing Elizabeth standing in the doorway. "Hey it's pool girl." He jumped off the counter top.

"Um…hi." Elizabeth waved a little. "My mom sent over cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Jesse took the plate. "We love cookies. Thank you." He handed them to Tristan. "Want to see my room?"

"Hey!" Olivia yelled at him. "In my eyesight."

"She's pregnant." Jesse whispered. "Crazy."

"So these are your parents?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fortunately no." Tristan mumbled and started to eat the cookies. He offered one to Casey. The lawyer didn't object to that.

"My aunt and uncle." Jesse pointed to Olivia and Tristan. He pointed to Casey. "That's my girlfriend."

"Only in his dreams." Casey smiled at Elizabeth.

Tristan smirked and put his arms over Casey and Olivia. "C'mon you two have to see the new exhaust system I got." He led them out of the house.

Olivia slapped his stomach and tried to go back into the house. Tristan pulled her back. "You jerk. Don't leave them in the house."

"Oh relax." Tristan rolled his eyes. "It will help him get over Casey. It's a good thing."

"Oh I agree!" Casey stated excitedly. "Let him make out with that girl. It's cool."

"No its not." Olivia defended. She tried to go into the house again but this time Tristan and Casey pulled her back.

Tristan opened his hood. "Who wants to learn about my engine?"

Casey giggled. "I do! I do!"

Olivia shot her a look.

Casey's smile faded. "In a less sexual way of course."

Tristan put his arm around Olivia. "Babe, what does that box do?"

"I refuse you to play your games." Olivia crossed her arms on her chest.

"Oh c'mon." Casey pleaded. "It's fun."

Olivia frowned. "It's the battery, it controls the lights and radio in the car and you helps spark the engine to work."

Tristan smiled. "So hot when smart."

Casey nodded. "I agree."

Olivia rolled her eyes and went back into the house before either one of them could stop her. She came into the house and spotted Jesse and Elizabeth making out against the wall. "Thank you for both of the deserts but you could go now."

The teenagers broke the kiss. Elizabeth blushed and walked out of the house.

Jesse looked meanly at Olivia. "What did I do to you? Did I hurt you in some way?"

"You're too young to be tonguing strangers." Olivia answered.

"Who the hell are you to say what I'm too young to do? Just because you're not getting any action doesn't mean you have to bitch at the rest of us."

"I'm not bitching. It's called parenting." Olivia snapped at him. "Have some respect once in a while."

Tristan and Casey came into the house.

"Parenting? Please. Ever since I came here all you people do is tell me what to do and what not to do. You're worse than a prison ward."

"Well you would know wouldn't you?"

"Fuck you. I'm out of here." Jesse turned to leave.

Tristan grabbed him before he left the house. "Let's all calm down alright?"

"Why should I? It's not like I want to be here. The only reason you're taking care of me is because you felt bad to throw me in a foster care home." Jesse snapped.

"Jess calm down." Casey ordered him. This time he listened.

Olivia shook her head and went upstairs to her room.

Tristan let out a deep breath and let go of Jesse. "Make sure he doesn't leave." He whispered to Casey and quickly followed Olivia upstairs. He went into their room and closed the door behind him. "Olivia."

"Don't." She sat down on the floor since their bed didn't show up yet. "I suck as a parent."

"No you don't." He sat down by her and took her in a hug. "Having to raise a teenager is harder than raising our own baby the way it should be."

She shrugged and hugged him back. "Am I being bitchy today? I know it's the hormones but I have been mean to everyone."

"It's ok. I like it when you're mean to me. Reminds me who's the boss." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Yeah thanks." She rolled her eyes. "Do you have to go to work tonight?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Someone has to pay for this house." He smirked.

"But you're hardly getting any rest." She looked up at him. "When was the last time you got a full night's rest?"

He thought about it. He was working nights at the construction job and days at the garage shop. "Um…couple days ago."

"No. More like a month ago."

"Olivia it's not a big deal. It's easier if I work two jobs. We get more money that way. I'm not having our baby grow up like I did."

"I know and I love you for being the man that you are it's just that…I never get to see you."

"What are you talking about? We're together now aren't we?"

"Oh yeah. One whole day." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know this sucks but I'm around right?"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes and ran her hands over his chest. He was much buffer after working construction. "I do like your body. You built muscle."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Want to make out?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I do."

He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up on his lap. He took her face in his hands and started to kiss her.

She grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Tristan and Olivia we're laying on the sofa watching TV and eating. Olivia was leaning on his chest and enjoying her fries.

"Psst." Tristan whispered into her hair.

Olivia looked up at him. "What?"

"Jesse's asleep." He sneaked his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast.

Olivia slapped his hand. "No one said you could trespass mister."

"What? This is my property." He put his hand under her bra.

She smirked and once again slapped his hand away. "No. You're property is in your pants. Feel free to trespass when I'm not in the room."

He looked at his watch. "I got half an hour until I have to go to work."

"Then I will enjoy that half an hour with cuddling." She answered and snuggled into his arms more.

"Boring." He stated.

"Tired." She corrected.

"Well I'm not asking you to blow me." He rolled his eyes. "I just want to feel you up."

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. She placed it on her thigh. "Enjoy."

He smiled a little and rubbed her thigh. "Mmm"

Olivia shook her head. "You're a weird man."

"I know baby." He squeezed her inner thigh. She slapped his hand.

"Hey you know when I go back to work after taking my time off; you're going to have to quiet your night job."

"I know. I'm just doing it now until you get paid again. We can't afford a mortgage and two kids on one salary."

She nodded and gave him a kiss. "You're manly when you talk about money."

He laughed. "Thank you…I think." He looked at his watch again. "I have to get ready. I'll be right back."

Olivia nodded and returned to her movie as he went upstairs.

He came back downstairs a couple minutes later. He had on old jeans that had some stains on them and an old hoodie. "Alright love, I'm off to get dirty."

"I always wanted my husband to say that." She teased with a smirk. "Need me to make you some food or coffee?"

"No. I'll do it." He kissed her head and went to the kitchen to put coffee in a thermos.

Olivia finished her fries and took the rest of her burger to him. "Eat."

He looked over with smirk. "Gladly." He pinned her to the fridge.

She laughed and pushed him off. "I'm serious. Finish this." She put up the burger.

"Why? You don't want it?"

"I don't want you drinking coffee on an empty stomach. Especially when you're tired." She answered. He looked at her weirdly. "Bite." He took a bite of the burger still in her hands. "Chew." He rolled his eyes and chewed the food. "Good boy. Swallow."

He swallowed. "You're weird."

"I love you." She handed him the burger. "Finish this."

"Yes master." He shook his head and grabbed his coffee. "I have to go."

She gave him a kiss. "Be careful."

"I work construction, not shoot people."

"Same crap. Be careful."

He gave her a kiss. "I love you. Goodnight." He kissed her stomach. "Form into a boy." He whispered.

Olivia rolled her eyes with a smile. "We love you too."

"We'll see how much it loves me." He gave her stomach a suspicious look. "Please be a penis or else."

She slapped his chest. "Stop threatening my stomach."

"Yes ma'm." He gave her another kiss and grabbed his car keys. "See you tomorrow." He waved and left the house.

Olivia let out a deep breath and sat down on the sofa to finish watching the movie. She hated being alone when he went to work. Half the time she wished she would fall asleep sooner so she could see him sooner.

Without even realizing it, she fell asleep on the couch with the TV running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse went down the stairs to get water from the kitchen. He saw the TV was on. He spotted Olivia asleep on the couch. He took the blanket from the headrest and covered her with it then went to the kitchen.

Olivia woke up a little feeling the blanket on her. She woke up and looked up. "Jess?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he got out a Gatorade. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing." She answered and took the blanket off. "You covered me?"

"Yeah." He answered and looked through the fridge. "Do we have anything sweet in here?"

"Half my chocolate bar should be in the door."

He found the opened Hershey's and took it out. "Why aren't you sleeping in your bed? Trouble in paradise?"

"No." She smirked. "I just fell asleep after Tristan went to work."

"Oh." He nodded and took a seat on the stool in the kitchen. "What's up with that though? He works nights and days?"

"Just money stuff. He wanted to do it."

Jesse laughed a little. "I'm sure he did."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"What Jesse?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying it's weird that he isn't here in the middle of the night, yet he has enough energy to work over the day also."

"So? What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything…just maybe…you know…he might be having an affair."

Olivia shook her head. "He isn't."

"Alright." Jesse shrugged and returned to his Gatorade.

"Wait...he wouldn't have an affair."

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Jesse nodded. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"You are." Olivia told him strictly.

"Ok." He agreed.

"There is no reason he would have an affair."

"Really? I can name a couple."

"What?"

"Well…you're sort of bitchy with your pregnancy. You two haven't had sex in almost a month-"

"That's none of your business." She cut him off.

"I know it's not. But still, I haven't seen that goofy smile on him in almost a month, that's how I know nothing is happening in the sack."

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest. "What are you some genius now?"

"I'm actually told I'm pretty smart." He smiled. "Oh! And also, you tend to be demanding when your hormones kick in. That's the ultimate reason I would cheat on you. Not that I would but you know."

Olivia shook her head. "Go to bed." She demanded.

He smiled. "See." He pointed at her. "Demanding and bossy." He took his chocolate and his drink and went up stairs. "Goodnight Cruella." He started laughing.

"Don't call me that" She called up to him.

He went into his room and closed the door.

Olivia sat down on the kitchen stool and tapped her foot. Maybe he was right. Tristan has been distant and almost never home. Maybe she wasn't able to please him. Hell, they still didn't have sex after her rape.

She grabbed her car keys and left the house to check if he was where he actually said he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Tristan sat on a truck full of cement bags as he ate his sandwich.

"C'mon pretty boy." One guy teased. "You have been eating that sandwich for fifteen minutes."

Tristan smirked. "I'm a perfectionist Julio; I have to eat it properly."

"Perfectionist my ass, who was the one that dropped the cement into the wrong bucket?"

"I said perfectionist Lorenzo, not that I am seriously perfect." Tristan laughed. "And that was an accident."

Lorenzo threw a brick at his feet and busted out laughing as Tristan jumped before it hit him. "Bitch ass."

"We'll see who is a bitch when I throw this at your head." Tristan threw the brick back on the ground. He looked at his watch. It was almost two in the morning.

"Hey Andrews, isn't your wife a cop?"

"Yeah." Tristan jumped off the truck. "Why?"

"Never had sex with a cop." Lorenzo answered with a smile.

"And you never will." Tristan pulled out a cement bag and tossed it to him.

"Not your wife man. I'm not putting my dick anywhere where yours went." Lorenzo laughed. "I'm wondering if it's different sex. You know? If the Shorty is kinkier with the handcuffs."

"Man its just sex." Tristan shrugged. "Female cops are like any other women. My cop is hot." He smiled proudly.

"So when are we going to meet your cop?" Julio questioned.

"Um...let's see…thanksgiving…um…never." Tristan answered with a smile and started working again.

Olivia parked her car across the street from the construction site. What the hell was she doing? Was she really spying on her husband? This was stupid.

She spotted him working. She shook her head. How could she let Jesse get this into her head? She knew Jesse was an instigator and loved to cause trouble between people. This was just stupid.

She started the car again and drove away before her husband saw her spying on him.

Olivia heard her bedroom door opened. She shifted a little in her bed and looked at the clock. 5:30 AM. That's when Tristan normally came back from work.

She felt him get in bed with her like always. This time it was different. He was still in his shoes and dirty clothes and reeked of alcohol. She turned to look at him. "Are you drunk?"

He smiled a little and nodded. "Sshh don't tell." He whispered and placed his finger over his lips. "We went out for drinks and me have too much."

"I can tell." Olivia nodded and sat up. She uncovered him and untied his shoes. "Oh baby you're getting our bed dirty."

"I'm dirty." He stated and started to tickle her.

She slapped his hands away. "No. Leave me alone. C'mon get undressed."

"I'll undress you alright." He playfully tackled her down on the bed.

"No baby. Not me." She answered and pushed him off. "No touching tonight."

"No touchy?" He pouted.

"No touchy." She stated.

Suddenly the door burst open. Jesse came in with a baseball bat.

Tristan fell off the bed and started laughing hysterically.

"Jesse!" Olivia yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I heard noise." He answered and put his baseball bat down. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It was just Tristan." She answered and shook her head. "Go back to bed."

"Is he drunk?" Jesse asked and looked weirdly at his uncle playing with the edges of the mattress.

"Yes. He had a little too much to drink." Olivia answered and looked down at her husband. He was now hiding under the bed.

"A little? That boy drank the whole tri-state area." Jesse nodded. "Need some help?"

"No. Go to bed." Olivia told him.

"Good luck." Jesse waved and left the room.

Olivia rolled her eyes and moved down the floor. "Hey you. Get up here."

"Can I touchy?" He whispered still laying under the bed.

"No."

"Then no" He answered stubbornly and started to touch the carpet being mesmerized by it. "I'm going to call her Olivia."

"Call what Olivia?" She asked.

"The carpet." He answered and pressed his face to it. "My new lover."

Olivia smiled. "Alright. Just don't get carpet burn on your penis."

"I won't." he pouted again. "She loves me." He stroked the carpet. "Hey liv?"

"Which one?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"The one that don't give me any." He pointed at her accusingly. "Where are my lover's boobs?" he questioned. "I have nothing to grab."

"She wasn't lucky like me." Olivia smiled. "You're going to sleep down there?"

He thought for a second. "Maybe." He undid his pants and pulled them down. "Oh man." He whined. "She has no vagina."

"Nope." Olivia answered with a smile. "Get on the bed before you hurt yourself."

He nodded and pressed his face to the carpet again. "Goodbye Olivia." He whispered. "You were always my favorite." He slowly crawled from beneath the bed. He kept crawling to the closet.

Olivia quickly got up and sat down on him. "No. You're not making love to our closet. Especially not my part of the closet."

He let out a groan. "You never let me do anything I want."

"Never." She answered and got off his waist. She took his hand and pulled him up. "C'mon." She pulled him to the bed but both fell since he wasn't holding up his own weight. She realized his pants and boxers were down to his knees. "Oh boy."

"Oh boy." He repeated with a smile. "Oh girl."

Olivia took his shoes off and then his socks.

"Not the socks." He whined. "No. My sockies."

As soon as she took off his socks she realized why he objected. There was a small bag of marijuana hidden there. "Tristan is this yours?"

He pretended to think. "No. It was mine. Now it's yours. Happy birthday!"

She shook her head and threw the pot on the nightstand. "C'mon you have to sleep." She took his pants off and then sat him up. She stood between his legs to take his shirt off. She instantly felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Stop." She ordered.

He pulled her closer and gently kissed her stomach. "Hi baby in there. You there? Talk."

Olivia rolled her eyes and took his t-shirt off. "Not going to answer you."

"Why?" He asked confusingly. "C'mon you." He put his face on her stomach. "I'm your daddy. You're only in their cause my sperm got to your mommy's egg. I don't know if you're a boy or girl but you need a name. What do you want to be called? A unisex name!"

"Alright baby, you're going to wake the baby up." She kissed his head. "Time to sleep."

"April falls." He grinned proudly. "I'm going to call you April Falls cause you're going to be born in April. That's what the stupid doctor said. I don't like the doctor. He looks at mommy's vagina. We don't like him."

Olivia shook her head and made him lay down. "Talk to April Falls while I'm sleeping." She lay down next to him and covered both with a blanket.

Tristan rested his head on Olivia's chest and placed his hand on her stomach. "So April falls, want daddy to sing?"

"No." Olivia answered. "Speak softly."

Tristan giggled. "She's not always like this." He whispered. "Mommy is just bitchy cause of the hormones. She won't be mean to you. If she gets mad just hug her. That's what I do. Works better then Viagra. I don't take Viagra so you weren't made by drugs."

Olivia let out a deep breath and tried to sleep listening him talk the whole time.

Olivia opened her eyes softly. She instantly heard small mumbling. She looked down and Tristan was asleep but was talking to the baby in his sleep.

"That's when I learned ghosts aren't real." He mumbled.

Olivia shook her head and sat up. She grabbed his pillow and quickly let him hug the pillow.

Tristan hugged the pillow and rubbed it as if it was the baby bump.

Olivia got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she came back out, Tristan was placing kisses on the pillow. "Olivia?"

She said nothing and got dressed.

"Wake up." He mumbled.

"I'm up." She answered and pulled on her jeans.

Tristan opened his eyes. "Ow my head hurts."

"I wonder why" Olivia rolled her eyes. "You were piss faced drunk."

"I was?" He asked and sat up. "Oh that's not smart." He laid down again. "Wow that hurts." He put his head up a little and looked under the sheet. "I think I have carpet burn on my penis."

"You tried making love to our carpet." Olivia smiled.

"Oh god." He groaned. "I didn't."

"Yes you did." She smiled and found her bra. "Didn't quite work out."

"What else did I do?"

"You attempted to crawl to our closet to find another lover. Thankfully I stopped you."

"Oh my god that's embarrassing."

"Then you named that baby April Falls."

"What? Why?"

"It's due in April and you wanted it to be called something." Olivia shrugged. "I don't know."

He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Olivia followed. She put on the water for him. "It's ok."

He pulled himself up and washed his face. "Why am I naked? Did I do something to you?"

"No. I undressed you because you were making a mess out of our bed." She answered and kissed his shoulder. "Feel better?"

"A little." He answered and stood over the toilet again to pee. He looked over at Olivia. "Why does it burn when I pee?"

"Maybe it's the marijuana you brought in last night."

"What?" He asked and grabbed his bathrobe. He pulled it on. "I came in with marijuana?"

"In your sockies." She smiled and left the room.

"What the hell are sockies?" He asked and followed.

"That's what you called your socks." She answered and put up the bag of pot. "All you."

He groaned and fell on the bed again. "Oh god. Get rid of it."

There was a knock on the door. Jesse came in. "Do I smell Mary J?"

"Go away." Olivia ordered.

His eyes lit up seeing the bag of pot. "Oh man. I'll get rid of it for you."

"No." Olivia answered. "Go get ready for school."

"Oh fine. I don't get to do anything I want." He whined. He attempted to reach for the pot once again. Olivia slapped his hand away. "You're such a dictator!" Jesse yelled in annoyance. "He smoked it first, why can't I smoke it?"

"Because I said so." Olivia answered strictly. "Get ready for school."

"Dictator Benson." Jesse smiled. "Has a ring to it also doesn't it?" He left the room.

Tristan slowly got off the bed. "I have to go to work."

"No you don't." Olivia answered. "Get some rest."

"I can't." He answered and pulled on his boxer briefs. "I have to go to the shop. Then I'll get some rest when I come home and then I have to go to work again." He started to pull on his jeans but lost balance how tired he was. He fell on the bed and then slowly pulled his jeans on.

"Tristan you're over working yourself." She answered. "You need to rest and get a full night of sleep."

"I just need coffee." He answered and forced himself out of bed. He found a t-shirt and pulled it on.

"Tristan it's not good for your health to sleep three hours a night and then work all day."

"Well the mortgage won't pay for itself." He answered and ran a hand through his hair. "Do we have any Tylenol? Or something really strong for headaches?"

Olivia just stared at him. "Yeah. There's some Tylenol downstairs." Both of them went down the stairs. Jesse was already in the kitchen searching through cabinets. "What are you looking for?"

"Pot. He probably brought in more on the other nights." Jesse answered and looked under the cereal boxes.

"He did not." Olivia ordered. "C'mon sit down and eat your breakfast."

Jesse kept looking. "Hey Olivia, do they have a narcotics team for the suburbs?"

"Probably. Why?" She got Tylenol for Tristan and poured him water.

"Well if they do then there has to be a drug dealer around here somewhere."

"Jesse." Olivia pointed at him strictly. "You are not buying drugs."

"See." Jesse shook his head. "Dictator Benson." He took a seat by Tristan. "You have a hangover?"

"Yeah." Tristan answered quietly.

"Better not make noise then." Jesse chuckled and hit the table extremely loud. He laughed when Tristan let out a groan.

"Jess knock it off." Olivia ordered. "Leave him alone."

Jesse went to hit the table again but Olivia grabbed his wrist. "This is child abuse." Jesse complained. "Wow you are strong."

"Yes I am. Now get your bookbag and lets go." She ordered as she let go of his wrist.

Jesse rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

"You sure you can drive to work honey?" Olivia asked her husband.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He answered with a small nod.

Jesse came back down stairs. "Ok lets go DB."

"DB?" Olivia asked.

"Dictator Benson." Tristan explained.

Olivia rolled her eyes and put her hand out to her nephew. "Hand it over." Jesse gave her a high-five and went to leave the house. Olivia grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. "Give me the marijuana."

Jesse groaned and slowly gave her the bag of marijuana. "Goodbye my lover."

"All of it." She said.

"Oh c'mon DB, that's not cool." Jesse shook his head and handed her the other bag he already had. "Goodbye my friend."

Olivia handed the two bags to Tristan. "Flush this away." Tristan nodded.

"Bitch whipped." Jesse teased with a smile. Olivia hit him upside the head and pushed him out of the house.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Two years later…**_

Jesse sipped on his beer as he turned the music up. He was having a party at the house while Olivia and Tristan were out to dinner along with their almost two year-old son, Riley.

The house was already filling up and he was making out with a girl on the couch. Rap music was blasting all through the house.

--

Olivia pulled into their street and instantly noticed all the cars parked in front of their house. "Oh no. He didn't."

Tristan looked over and closed his eyes hearing the loud bass of his stereo system. "Damn it."

Olivia parked the car in the closest empty spot she could to the house and got out. "I'm going to kill him."

Tristan got out also and took Riley out of the backseat. "C'mon buddy."

Riley played with his stuffed animal as Tristan carried him over to the house. Olivia led the way since she was much stricter when it came to Jesse.

They went into the house and both stopped seeing all the teenagers, food and drinks around their house.

Riley covered his ears and pressed his face to Tristan's chest from the extremely loud music. Tristan covered his ears as he looked around the stereo. He turned off the music.

All the kids complained and turned around to see who turned the music off.

Jesse jumped over the couch and bit his lip seeing his guardians standing there. "Hey guys."

Olivia took her badge out. "Anyone that doesn't want to get arrested, leave in the next 2 minutes."

All the kids instantly ran out of the house.

Jesse followed. Olivia grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Not you."

Jesse rolled his eyes as all his friends left.

Riley uncovered his ears and looked around the house. "Dirty."

"Very." Tristan nodded. "And Jesse is cleaning it all up."

"Ooh Jesse in trouble." Riley made a shocked face.

"Shut up kid." Jesse shot the little boy a mean look.

"Hey." Olivia warned. "Don't push it. You're already in enough trouble." She warned the teenager. "Where did all this booze come from?"

"I know a guy."

"You know a guy?" Olivia questioned. "Fine. Get to know the broom and the trash can. Start cleaning."

Jesse rolled his eyes and began cleaning the house.

Tristan put Riley down on the ground. "Go to your room."

Riley ran to his room. He opened the door and quickly ran out. "Mommy!" he hugged Olivia around the legs.

"What's wrong?" Olivia kneeled down.

Riley pointed to his room. "Strangers."

Jesse bit his lip. "I got it." He quickly went to the little boy's room. He came back out a couple minutes later. "Sorry." He went back to cleaning the house as a couple came out of the room.

The guy and girl waved a little at Olivia and Tristan and left the house.

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Jesse. "Really Jesse? Are you that stupid?"

"What?" Jesse asked. "It was just a party. No big deal."

"No big deal? Fine. Tell me how big of a deal it is when you clean this whole house. And I mean everything Jesse. I don't want a single crumb on the floor in the morning. Understand?"

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Olivia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes ma'm." He corrected himself.

"Good." Olivia nodded and went upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door.

Jesse looked up at Tristan. "Don't you think she's overreacting just a little bit? It's not like I had a huge orgy."

"What's an orgy daddy?" Riley looked up at Tristan.

"Nothing." Tristan answered. "Go give mommy a big hug." He kissed him on the head.

Riley nodded and waved at Jesse. "Goodnight."

Jesse said nothing and crossed his arms on the chest as the boy slowly walked up the steps. He jumped each step with a small giggle since he was too small to just walk up them. "Any day now kid."

"Shut up." Tristan ordered.

Riley jumped on the last step and grinned that he achieved it. He ran to Olivia's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Mommy." He opened the door and went in. He closed the door behind him.

Tristan looked over at Jesse. "You should know better by now Jess."

"C'mon man, you're going to bust my balls also?" Jesse rolled his eyes and cleaned up all the drinks from the living room. "I invited a couple friends and they invited more. What was I supposed to do? Kick them out?"

"I don't care. We didn't give you permission to invite any friends." Tristan told him. "You're grounded. No dates, no parties and no friends are allowed over for a month."

"A month? Man you're tripping." Jesse shook his head. "You two make such a big deal about it. It was just a party. You threw those when you were my age."

"Don't argue with me. A month."

"That's just stupid."

"Want to make it two?"

Jesse rolled his eyes and kept quiet.

Tristan went to Riley's room and changed his bed sheets not wanting to know what went on in his son's room. "Wash these also."

Jesse let out a deep breath and got the bed sheets and threw them into the laundry room. "I have to sleep you know?"

"Don't care. Wash these and clean the house. When you are done with everything, then you can sleep." Tristan told him and went up the stairs. "And don't make too much noise."

Jesse rolled his eyes and took out his IPod to listen to music while he worked.

--

Olivia sat on her bed with Riley as she read him a book. She was resting her back on the headboard and Riley was lying on her chest looking at the pictures in the book.

Tristan came in and closed the door behind him. Olivia glanced over at him and then back at the book. Tristan held out his arms sensing she was mad at him for some reason. He leaned a little to the side and saw that Riley still wasn't asleep. "Still up buddy?"

"Yes." He nodded. "The rabbit ran over the river."

Tristan took a seat by them. "He ran over it? How is that possible?"

"Jumped." Riley corrected himself and stood on the bed. He started to jump on it.

Tristan got up and picked him up. "Ok enough." He kissed him on the cheek. "Go to your room. I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in."

Riley kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight baby." Olivia kissed him back.

Riley ran out of the room and closed the door.

Olivia ignored Tristan and got up to change for bed.

"What did I do?" Tristan questioned.

"Nothing." Olivia answered coldly and took her jeans off. "Doing something implies action."

"What? What didn't I do then?"

"You said nothing." She answered and took her shirt off. "I thought we were in this together. The whole taking care of Jesse. You didn't even have my back Tristan."

"Because I didn't yell at him in front of you?" he questioned. "I grounded him for a month Liv, what do you want me to do? Lecture him for an hour?"

"Wouldn't hurt once in a while. He might get it if you ever grow a pair of balls." She snapped.

He just stared at her and shook his head. "You know what? Go have your period already and stop being a bitch." He attempted to walk past her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

"You want to talk or bitch at me? Sweetie those are two different things."

"Fine. Forget it. Leave." Olivia took her bra off. "That's certainly what you get from your mother."

Tristan took a step toward her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She answered. "You always leave when we are fighting. It's what your mother did and in the end she simply just left you and your father."

In a reaction he raised his hand to hit her but instantly stopped himself before he did. "Fuck you." He spat out and threw her perfume off her dresser as he stormed out of the room.

Olivia let out a deep breath and hated herself for getting so frustrated that she said that to him. He didn't deserve that. Especially not from her.

--

Tristan slammed the door closed behind him and went down the stairs angrily. He spotted Riley sitting on the kitchen counter top, eating a Popsicle and watching Jesse clean. "I thought I told you to go to your bedroom."

Riley looked over at his father. "Jesse needed help."

"Well Jesse isn't allowed help." Tristan picked up Riley and took the Popsicle from his hands. "And I told you not to eat this before sleep."

Riley shrugged and rested his head on Tristan's shoulder.

"Did you give him the popsicle?" Tristan questioned Jesse.

Jesse cleaned the countertop. "Yeah. He asked for it."

"You know he gets hyper with sugar."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Dude chill out. Just because Olivia is challenging your manhood doesn't mean you have to go all dominate on us."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and put Riley down on the ground. "Go to your bedroom Riley." Riley went to his room and closed the door. Tristan crossed his arms on his chest and stared at Jesse.

"What?" He questioned. "It's not a secret she's been pmsing. She treats you like some pussy."

"That's none of your business. Stay out of it." Tristan warned.

Jesse shook his head and went back to cleaning.

Tristan went to Riley's room and put him to sleep then came back out.

He grabbed his car keys and went out of the house. He went in his car and just sat there.

--

Olivia went down the stairs and spotted Jesse there but her husband wasn't anywhere around. "Do you know where Tristan went?" Jesse pointed to the door. "Thanks." Olivia went outside and spotted her husband sitting in the car. She knocked on the window.

He rolled it down but didn't say anything or even look at her.

Olivia pulled her long sleeves down from her pajamas. "It's getting cold out. You want to come inside?"

"Why? I'm just going to end up leaving like my mother." He kept staring straight ahead.

"Baby I didn't mean that." She pleaded. "Please just come inside before you get a cold. I'm sorry about what I said."

"Forget it."

"You going to come inside now?"

"No."

She took a deep breath. "Can I come in then?"

"Do what you want. You wear the pants in this relationship anyway."

"That's not true. I hate pants. I like dresses better." She teased with a smile. He didn't smile. She unlocked the doors and went around to get in the passenger seat. He locked it again before she came in. "Tristan come on."

He kept staring at the garage door.

Olivia started to go around again to unlock it since his window was open. He unlocked it this time. Olivia stopped in front of the car and smiled. "This is immature." He shrugged and turned on the lights. Olivia closed her eyes from the strong light. "Jerk." He beeped his horn loudly. She jumped a little and quickly ran to open the door. She went in and took a deep breath.

He turned off the light and rolled up his window. "You shouldn't have said that. That wasn't fair."

"I know." She nodded. "I crossed a line that I shouldn't have."

"Crossed a line? That shouldn't have even been in your mind at all Olivia. I don't use your mother's rape against you."

"I know." She whispered and took his hand. "I'm so sorry."

He looked over at her. "Want to make it up to me?"

"Depends. How much work do I have to do?"

"Just climb on top." He grinned. She slapped his arm. "Ok fine, I'll take top." He playfully rolled his eyes. "So picky."

Olivia leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

He took the back of her neck. "I love you too." He started kissing her.

--

Olivia turned off the annoying buzzing sound on her alarm clock. She kissed Tristan's shoulder. "Babe time to get up."

"Five more minutes." He mumbled into his pillow.

Olivia got up and put on her robe over her pajamas. She left her husband to snooze a little more while she went to check on Riley and make breakfast. She went downstairs and instantly smelled pancakes. She went into the kitchen and spotted Jesse asleep on the couch. The table was already set with breakfast. She smiled figuring out he made them breakfast.

Olivia gently took out the headphones from Jesse's ear and turned off the IPod. She shook him gently. "Jess wake up."

He just turned to the other side and kept sleeping. Olivia put a blanket over him since he only had on his baggy jeans and was shirtless. She picked up his t-shirt he took off and tossed it into the laundry.

Riley came out of his bedroom slowly. He had Tristan's brown hair and Olivia's big brown eyes. He slowly walked to the kitchen and hugged Olivia from the back.

Olivia instantly turned around feeling the embrace around her legs. "Hey shorty."

"Good morning." He whispered softly. "Is daddy up?" He questioned. He was defiantly a daddy's boy since he spent most times with Tristan at the car shop.

"No honey, he isn't up yet." She picked him up and rested him on her hip. "Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know." He answered and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" She questioned and stroked his hair knowing he was normally hyper in the morning.

"Is daddy mad?"

"Of course not. Why would he be mad?"

"He was mean last night."

"He was? Why was daddy mean?"

"He was mad that I ate a Popsicle."

"Aww he wasn't mad. He just didn't want you to ruin your dinner." She kissed his head. "He isn't mad. I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

She smiled. "Pinky promise." She kissed his cheek. She put him down. "Want to go wake daddy up?"

"Yeah." He grinned and quickly ran to the stairs. He once again started jumping on each with a giggle.

Olivia watched with a smirk and shook her head as she made coffee.

Riley went into their bedroom and slowly climbed onto the bed where Tristan was sleeping. "Daddy" He kissed his cheek. "Wake up."

Tristan let out a groan. "Let daddy sleep Riley."

"Mommy said to wake you up." He poked his bicep. "Don't make me jump." He smiled the huge smile he got from Olivia.

Tristan smirked and turned on his back to face his son. "No jumping."

"Then wake up." He pleaded. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

"No yelling." Tristan ordered and picked him up. He placed him on his stomach. "Don't you want to sleep also?"

"No." He answered. "No sleepy."

"Ok, ok. No sleepy." Tristan got up and put Riley on the bed again. He opened his closet and found his suit. "You hanging out with me today?"

"Yeah." Riley answered excitedly. "Can we go under the car again?"

"No. Today we are businessmen. Daddy has to meet with important companies today." He took off his t-shirt and pulled on a dress shirt. "You want to dress up also?"

"Yes." He answered with a grin. "Do I get one of those?" He pointed to the ties.

"Sure." Tristan got one and put it over him. He tied it and winked. "There you go sir."

Riley laughed and played with the tie around his neck.

Tristan pulled on his pants and tucked in his dress shirt. He grabbed two ties for Olivia to pick out and grabbed his blazer. "Ri grab that belt for me." He pointed to the closet.

Riley got off the bed and went to the closet. "Daddy I can't reach it."

Tristan picked him up. Riley grabbed the belt off the hook. He put him back on the ground and took the belt. "Thank you Mr. Riley."

"You're welcome Mr…daddy?" He questioned.

Tristan laughed. "That's right. Mr. Daddy." He picked him up. "Let's go have a champions breakfast and then on to impress those suits." He kissed him on the cheek and carried him downstairs.

Olivia was washing the dishes when she spotted her husband coming downstairs with their son. "Wow. Hello Handsome." She smiled instantly rarely seeing Tristan in a suit.

"Who? Him?" Tristan questioned with a smile and pointed at Riley. He gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Olivia grinned.

Tristan put Riley down on the ground. Riley instantly ran to the couch to bug Jesse.

"You look good." Olivia whispered and looked up and down at him.

"Thank you." He whispered and held up two ties. "Pick."

Olivia pointed to the red tie. "Very hot."

Tristan smiled and put on the red tie. He glanced at the pancakes. "You made this my little chef?"

She smirked. "No. Jesse. He made us breakfast I guess to apologize for last night."

Tristan nodded. "Sweet." He took a seat and started to eat his breakfast. "Sit." He mumbled through a full mouth. Olivia sat next to him and started to enjoy the breakfast also.

Riley was standing next to Jesse trying to wake him up.

"Go away kid." Jesse mumbled into the pillow and pushed him away.

"No sleepy." Riley told him. "Wake up."

"Stop being a brat." Jesse turned to the other side.

Riley took the blanket that was on him and started to take it off. He held the blanket in his small hands and walked down the couch to take it off completely.

Jesse quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it back on him. "Go away Riley. I'm serious." He answered angrily.

"Riley come eat breakfast." Olivia motioned to her son.

"But Jesse isn't up yet." Riley answered and went over to who he thought was his older brother. Olivia and Tristan never told him the truth that he was his cousin knowing the two year old would ask too many questions.

"Jesse doesn't want breakfast. Jesse wants sleep." Tristan told him. "C'mon buddy."

Riley took Jesse's hand and tugged on it. "You have to eat breakfast with us. It's the breakfast of champions."

Jesse let out a deep breath and grabbed Riley by the tie he had on. He pulled him closer. "Let me sleep or I'm not letting you play with my Xbox you brat."

Riley pouted a little. "Ok."

Jesse let go of him and covered his head with the blanket.

Riley sadly went to the kitchen and sat down in Tristan's lap. "He doesn't want breakfast." The little boy informed them.

Tristan laughed a little and kissed his head. "His loss." He fed him some pancakes. "Right?"

Riley nodded. "Yes."

Jesse got off the couch. "You people talk too much. Stop drinking so much coffee." He rubbed his eyes and opened the fridge. "Where's my Red Bull?"

"I took it. You we're getting addicted to it." Olivia answered. "Lay off the energy drinks."

"Gives you wings!" Riley yelled out in a huge laughter. Tristan laughed with him.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Olivia c'mon. My head hurts if I don't drink it."

"That means you're dependent on it." She answered and got up to get her badge and gun so she could go to work.

Jesse followed her through the house as she got ready. "So what if I am? C'mon this isn't fair. Your son wakes me up after I get three hours of sleep and you expect me to go without caffeine?"

"Life isn't fair." Olivia smirked and grabbed her files. "Thank you for the breakfast."

"I know life isn't fair. Life fucking sucks." He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. "C'mon you don't have to be such a bitch. Just give me my Red Bull."

"Don't call me a bitch Jesse, we talked about that." She warned. "Watch your mouth or I'm handcuffing you to a radiator again."

He held up his middle finger. "Handcuff this."

She instantly twisted his hand behind his back and slammed him against the wall. "Watch your mouth. I will not have you disrespect me in my own house."

In pure anger, he twisted his arm back and pushed her away. Olivia punched him across the face in an instant reflex. Jesse stumbled back, fell to the ground and instantly got quiet. Olivia stood in shock also. She never laid a hand on him. She never laid a hand on a child before.

Tristan instantly went over to that part of the house hearing the commotion. He stood in between them. "What happened?" He questioned looking at Olivia and then Jesse on the ground holding his jaw.

Olivia stared at Jesse and then her shaking fist. She said nothing and instantly went out of the house.

Tristan looked at Jesse. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I pushed her and she hit me." He answered quietly.

Tristan instantly ran out of the house to catch up to Olivia. He grabbed her car door before she went in. "Olivia."

"Don't." She whispered and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe what I just did."

"It's ok." He assured her.

"No it's not. I hit him Tristan. I punched a child across the face. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Olivia he is a grown man. Not a child. He is eighteen. He said he pushed you first."

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. I still hit him."

"Olivia c'mon." He pleaded. "Don't beat yourself up over this."

She gave him a kiss. "I love you." She went into the car and drove off.


	18. Chapter 18

Riley sat on Tristan's desk in his office as Tristan filled out paperwork. "Daddy can we go look at the cars again?"

Tristan pulled his tie down a little. "No buddy. Maybe later today."

Riley nodded and played with his untied shoe. "Why was Jesse mad this morning?"

"He and mommy had a disagreement." Tristan answered and took his foot to tie his shoe.

"What's that?"

"A disagreement?"

"Yes."

"That's um…well…when I say you can't have a Popsicle and you say you can, we are having a disagreement." Tristan answered.

"Oh." Riley nodded. "Is that why mommy forgot to give me a kiss goodbye this morning?"

Tristan looked up at him. "She did huh?" Riley nodded. "Well she told me to give you a kiss for her." He kissed him on the cheek. "Oh wait…it was a different kiss." He pulled out a Hershey's kiss from his drawer. "There you go." He gave him the chocolate.

Riley grinned and ate the chocolate. "Can we go ride the bike now?"

"No motorcycle. Mommy will kill me if she finds out I put you on that thing."

Riley giggled. "Ok. Later?"

Tristan winked at him. "Later. After daddy finishes his work. You want to go hang out with Julio and Andre? You can watch them fix cars."

"Ok." Riley nodded and held out his arms.

Tristan picked him up and carried him out of the office. He put him down on a chair so he could watch one of the mechanics fix the cars. "Don't touch anything Ri."

"Ok." Riley nodded and sat down on the chair. "Hi Julio."

"Hey kid." The mechanic nodded and cleaned his hands. "You are restoring the engine today?"

Riley giggled. "Only if daddy lets me."

"No restoring engines." Tristan smirked and kissed Riley on the head. He patted Julio on the back. "Thanks man."

"No problem." Julio nodded and handed Riley a lollipop.

Tristan was about to go back to his office when he spotted a woman standing by the service desk. He went over. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Tristan Andrews."

"That's me." He answered.

"Oh. I'm your new mechanic the company sent." She smiled and held out her hand.

Tristan's mouth dropped. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. She didn't look anything like a mechanic. "You're…um…Sam Jacobs?" He shook her hand.

"Yeah. Samantha but everyone calls me Sam." She answered. "You're my boss?"

"Yeah…I guess." He nodded. "Um…they didn't tell me you were a woman. I figured Sam was short for Samuel."

"Yeah sorry about that. I knew my parents should have named me Haley or something less unisex."

He smirked. "That's fine. Sam is cool."

"Thanks." She nodded and put her hands in her pockets of her tight jeans. "You always in a suit and tie boss?"

"Um…No…it's meeting day so I had to dress up." He smiled. "You mind coming to my office? Have some papers for you to sign."

"Sure." She nodded and followed him.

Tristan opened the door for her. She smiled a little and went in. He went in also and closed the door behind him. "Sorry for the mess."

"It's ok. My apartment isn't any better anyway."

Tristan smiled and went around his desk. "Take a seat." Sam sat down. He looked throw some files and found the papers. "Just insurance and stuff like that." He handed it to her.

"No problem." She took a pen and started to read over the papers. "Hey um, I was wondering, do you have a uniform or something?"

"Um…no." he answered. He wasn't used to having a female employee, it was always men. He noticed she was wearing a tank top that showed her cleavage. "Um…just…proper I guess."

"Hoodies? Those work?"

"Yeah. That's fine." He nodded and sat down. "Um…I don't want to sound weird or anything but…are you sure you're ok with working with a bunch of men all day long?"

"My dad was a mechanic; both of my brothers are mechanics. I can handle myself." She answered.

"I know you can…" He nodded nervously. "Um…" he instantly blushed.

"You worried about sexual harassment lawsuits with your employees?" She smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Andrews. I grew up around mechanics."

He nodded. "Ok and call me Tristan."

She smiled at him and signed the papers.

Jesse came into the office hurriedly. "I want another school. That racist mother fucking school-" He instantly stopped talking spotted Sam sitting in the chair. "Hi there."

Sam looked up at him. She smiled. "Hi."

"Go away." Tristan ordered his nephew.

Jesse grinned and sat down next to Sam. "I don't believe we ever met." He held out his hand. "Jesse."

"Sam." She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." He smiled and moved closer. "So are you Tristan's boss?"

"No. He is mine. I work here."

Jesse's face brightened up. "Want me to show you around?"

"No." Tristan ordered. "I'll do it. Go away Jesse."

"You have to call your _wife._" Jesse smiled and got up. "I'll show you around Sam."

Sam smiled and got up. "Ok. Thanks Tristan." She followed Jesse out of the office. "He seems like a good boss."

"Yup." Jesse nodded. "Married also."

"You work here or what?"

"Only on weekends." Jesse answered. "I'm technically your boss also." He smiled.

"Really? How's that?" She questioned.

"I'm Tristan's nephew." He grinned. "I can get you fired Sam."

"Oh I'm scared." She smirked and walked ahead of him.

Jesse looked at her butt and quickly followed also. "Rather I get you fired then your two year old boss." He pointed at Riley outside laughing hysterically watching some mechanics put the car up so they could change the tire.

Sam nodded. "Your son?"

"Oh god no. Tristan's son." He answered. "I'm free as a bird. Like you huh? No boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend." She answered.

"Really? Well you want to keep me company tonight? Maybe dinner?" He smiled.

"How old are you exactly?"

"Eighteen. You?"

"23. I'm too old for you. Sorry."

"Nah." He put his arm around her shoulders. "It's not the age that matters; it's the person wearing the age. And you Sam, you're not wearing that age at all. I would guess you're 19 by the looks."

"Is that a complement?"

"Yes. Feel special, I don't give those out all the time." He smirked. "So dinner tonight?"

"No." She answered with a wink and walked away.

Jesse just stood there in shock. "You're fired!" He yelled after her with a small smile.

Casey came into the car shop with Riley on her back. "What are you yelling about now?"

Jesse turned around to look at her. "Nothing." He raised an eyebrow at Riley. "What are you doing on top of my woman?"

"Getting a piggy back ride." Riley answered with a giggle and rested his head on Casey's shoulder.

"How come I never get a piggy back ride?" Jesse smiled at Casey. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Casey rolled her eyes and put Riley down. "Go find you dad." The little boy ran away to the office. She pushed Jesse away. "Stop being a jerk."

"What? Oh c'mon it was a joke." He quickly followed her to her car.

Casey rolled her eyes and opened her hood up. "You know stuff about cars right? My wipers aren't working."

He went over to the hood. He looked around for a bit and hooked up a wire. "Try it now."

Casey went inside her car and turned it on. She tried the wipers. They worked. "Thanks. What was wrong with it?"

"The wire wasn't connected to the battery." He smiled. "That will be 200 bucks."

"Yeah right." She laughed. "By the way, there is some girl looking at you over there." She nodded toward the corner of the building.

Jesse turned around and instantly recognized her. She was his friends with benefits. "Excuse me Ms. Novak, I have a booty call." He smiled at her and closed the hood.

Casey rolled her eyes and went into the car. She turned it on and drove out of the parking lot.

Jesse went over to the 17 year old girl. "Hey girly." He gave her a kiss on the lips. "What's up?"

"I have to talk to you." She said in a low voice.

"Sure." He took her hand and sat down on one of the benches. He leaned in to kiss her again. She backed away. "What's wrong Jennifer?" He questioned.

"I'm pregnant." She answered with tears in her eyes. "It's yours Jesse."

He just stared at her in shock. "You're kidding right?"

"No." Jennifer answered. "I took the test. It was positive."

"Maybe it was wrong." He answered. "That happens all the time. My aunt's test read wrong the first time also."

"You have a cousin Jesse. It wasn't wrong was it? I'm pregnant."

Jesse sat there in shock for a couple minutes. He shook his head and got up. "I'm not ready for a kid Jennifer. Get an abortion or something."

"I'm catholic Jess, I can't."

"I don't care if you're Christian or believe in Scientology. Get an abortion."

"I can't Jess. I already told my parents. They would kill me if I got an abortion." She answered and wiped her eyes.

"You told your parents?" He practically yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He buried his face in his hands. "This is bad. This is very, very bad."

"I'm sorry. But you're in this too."

"No I'm not." He answered. "This isn't my problem."

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be pregnant."

"Stop saying that word!" he yelled. "Oh god." He sat down on the bench again. "I can't be a dad. I can't even take care of myself. I hate kids. This is very bad."

She slowly rested her head on his shoulder knowing he was sweet when he wanted to be. "I know." She whispered. He gently put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

--

Jesse sat quietly at the dinner table and just played with his food. Riley was rambling about his day to Olivia.

"Then I watched them pick up the car." The two year old stated excitedly.

"You did?" Olivia questioned. "Was it like Superman?"

"No. They used this big metal thing. It was bigger than me!" He yelled out in amazement.

Tristan smirked and noticed Jesse was quiet all night. Normally he told Riley to shut up but not tonight. "How was school?"

"Fine." Jesse answered and didn't look up.

Olivia looked over at him. "Sorry about this morning." She placed a Red Bull in front of him. "Enjoy."

Jesse smile a little. "Thanks. Sorry also."

Olivia nodded and noticed he didn't even eat his food. Normally he had the biggest appetite at the table. Along with Tristan. "Food good?"

"It's fine." He answered with a nod. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the text message from Jennifer. _**Parents disowned me. Got an extra couch?**_

Jesse closed his eyes and took the Red Bull. "May I be excused?" Tristan and Olivia nodded. He got up and went out of the house. He got in his car and drove off.

--

Casey laid on her couch watching TV when she heard a knock on her door. She let out a groan and got up. She opened the door and spotted Jesse standing there. "Did you come to harass me again?"

"No. I need a big favor." He answered.

"Well you have some nerve asking for a favor now after two years of sexual harassment." She went into her apartment and left the door open.

He came in and closed the door. "I fix your car for free."

"Mmhmm." She turned to look at him. "Which one of your punk friends am I getting out of jail?"

"No one. It's a legit favor." He answered.

"What?" She questioned.

"My friend is having problems at home…I was wondering if you could let her sleep on your couch for tonight."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problems?"

"Bad…problems." He answered. Casey tilted her head to the side. "She's pregnant and her parents are very conservative."

Casey nodded. "And why are you asking me and not Olivia and Tristan?"

"Because you know Olivia, she asks too many questions and turns everything into an SVU case." He answered. "Look, can she just crash for the night? Please?"

Casey nodded. "Sure. How old is your friend?"

"17."

Casey nodded with smirk. "Good. If your friend was like a 30 year old stripper, forget it."

Jesse smiled. "Thanks." He went out of the apartment and came back a couple minutes later holding a book bag across his shoulder. Jennifer was right behind him. "Casey this is Jennifer, Jennifer this is Casey." He introduced.

Casey smiled and put her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Jennifer shook her hand shyly. "You too."

"Do you guys need me to hang out for a while? I have like two hours until Olivia sends the State Troopers looking for me." He smiled a little.

Casey nodded. "Sure. You guys want anything to eat?"

Jesse glanced over at Jennifer for a second knowing she was very shy around new people. One of the things that attracted him to her. He liked a challenge. "Sure. Thanks Case." He led Jennifer over to the couch. "You ok with this?" He asked in a low voice as they sat down.

"Yeah. You sure she's ok with it?" Jennifer whispered. "I don't want to be an intrusion."

"You're not. Casey is cool." He answered and gently took her hand.

Casey glanced over at the teenagers as she waited for the Chicken Nuggets to finish in the Microwave. Jesse wouldn't be helping out a friend for no reason. He didn't have really close friends since he had trust issues. Something was wrong since he was going a long way to help this friend. "Hey Jess, can you come here for a second?"

Jesse glanced over at Casey and let go of Jennifer's hand. "I'll be right back." He whispered and got up. He went into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"How do you know this girl?" Casey asked in a whisper.

"She's a friend." He answered.

"How well of a friend?"

"Why?"

"Jesse." Casey pulled him closer. "She's pregnant. Any chance you know who the daddy is?"

Jesse gulped a little. "No."

"Don' lie to me. I think I deserve the truth after bailing your ass out of a problem. I have enough respect for you to do you this favor. Show me the same respect."

He nodded a little. "It's mine." He whispered. "Look, don't tell Olivia or Tristan. I'm confused as it is without them being on my ass."

Casey nodded. "I'm not going to tell them. You are."

"Casey c'mon." He whined. "It will just cause drama."

"You can keep it a secret for tonight. Until you figure out how to tell them, after tonight, you need to tell them. Ok?"

He nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

She nodded and handed him the chicken nuggets. "Feed her and make her comfortable. If I hear making out you're gone understand me?" He nodded. She nodded and went to her bedroom.

Jesse grabbed a ketchup bottle and went over to the couch. "Hungry?" He sat down by her.

"Yeah." She smiled a little. "So that's your mom's friend?"

"My aunt's." He corrected.

"Right. Sorry. I forgot your aunt is your guardian."

"It's ok." He nodded and handed her the food. "So your parents just kicked you out?"

"Yeah. They said no daughter of theirs was going to throw away her life for this. They are republicans if you haven't noticed." She smiled a little.

Jesse nodded. "My aunt is a cop. She's more open minded. And my uncle is a man of few words so he basically just agrees with her all the time."

"And Casey?"

"She's a lawyer. For some reason she's helping me out even if I bother her constantly."

Jennifer smiled at him. "Is someone crushing on an older woman?"

Jesse blushed a little. "No."

"Mmhmm."

"Shut up." He mumbled and ate his food.

--

Casey leaned on the counter top as she waited for Jesse to leave. He gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go Romeo."

He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "I'll show up early tomorrow to take her to school. What time are you up?"

"Six." Casey answered.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Um…I'll be here at Seven? Before you go to work?"

"Don't be late." Casey ordered.

"I won't. Thanks again" He nodded and waved at both. "Goodnight." He went down the hall.

Casey closed the door behind him and turned to Jennifer. "Need an extra pillow or something?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you."

"Sure." Casey nodded. "If you need anything I'm in my room. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Casey waved and went into her room.

--

Jesse slowly sneaked into the house. It was already 11 at night. His curfew was 10. He closed the door behind him and attempted to sneak to his room before anyone noticed.

"Do you need a new watch?"

He stopped and turned around to see Olivia sitting on the couch waiting. "What?"

"Do you need a new watch? Is yours off by an hour or what?"

"Sorry. I lost track of the time and then there was traffic." He lied.

"At 11 o'clock at night there was traffic?" Olivia questioned.

He shrugged. "Yes. I took the bridge."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Learn how to lie better. Where were you?"

"At Casey's apartment. I needed help with my paper for my legal justice class." He answered. "She's a lawyer so I figured she knew a lot stuff about that."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. Jesse was a better liar then that. He knew she would be able to check with Casey if it was the truth. "Fine. Go to bed."

Jesse nodded. "Goodnight." He went to his bedroom and closed the door.

Olivia shook her head and went to bed also.


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia gently kissed Tristan's shoulder to wake him up. "Baby." She whispered. "Time to get up."

"No." He mumbled.

She kissed his the back of his neck. "C'mon."

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and gently massaged it. "When did Jess get in last night?"

"Eleven. He said he was at Casey's doing homework."

Tristan nodded a little. "Has he been acting weird?"

"You noticed that too huh?" She sat up in bed and leaned on the headrest.

"Yeah. What do you think is going on?" He finally turned on his back to look at her.

"I don't know. Maybe drugs?"

"He's been around Casey a lot lately. I saw them talking yesterday at the shop for while."

"What are you getting at?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You think they are sleeping together?"

"Well he is 18, it's not like it's against the law. But I don't know, maybe."

"Casey wouldn't do that." Olivia defended and got out of bed. "No way."

He sat up a little. "Olivia didn't you see what happened last night?"

"What happened?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"He got a text during dinner, he left and didn't come back until 11. He would be smarter than using Casey for an alibi. He knows Casey wouldn't cover up for him if they weren't together."

Olivia shook her head. "No. She wouldn't do that. He is a little boy."

"He is a man." Tristan corrected. "Hell, if they are sleeping together, he probably initiated it. You already know he has a thing for Casey."

Olivia shook her head again and pulled her jeans on. "No. They are not sleeping together. Don't bring this up again." She ordered and left the room.

Tristan let out a deep breath and got out of bed to get dressed also.

--

Olivia went to Jesse's bedroom to check on him. He wasn't there. She spotted a note on his pillow.

_Went to school early. Have to finish a project. Jess_

Olivia crumbled up the paper and threw it away. She left the bedroom and kept quiet all morning. She refused to believe her best friend would be sleeping with her nephew.

--

Jesse slouched down in his seat during English class. He passed most of his classes but refused to participate in class. He played with his pen and doodled on the table.

"Mr. Andrews." The teacher spoke up. He didn't respond. "Jesse."

He finally looked up. "What?"

"Can you summarize what was in the chapter that you had to read for homework?"

"No." He answered and went back to his drawing.

"Did you read it?"

"I thought about the idea of reading it but something came up." He answered.

"What was so important that you didn't do your homework?"

"Something far more important than a couple pages in a book." He answered and didn't look up at the teacher. He heard a couple of kids laugh.

"You realize you have a test on that material right?"

"Then I'll be sure to cheat." He smiled a little and put his head down on the desk as he kept drawing.

"Mr. Andrews may I talk to you outside?"

"Why? So you can yell at me? No." He answered. He noticed Jennifer was looking at right him. He knew she was a good student and he sometimes annoyed her with his smart aleck attitude. "I changed my mind." He got off his chair and pulled his pants up as he went outside the class and the teacher followed.

The teacher closed the door. "You need to focus."

"I am focused." He answered.

"You didn't do your homework. That's not being focused."

"Oh c'mon, I'm not the first kid to not do their homework and I'm certainly not the last. Give me a break."

"You're far more smarter than that Jesse. You have enough potential and intelligence to be in an honors class. The only reason they are not putting you in it is because you refuse to work."

He rolled his eyes. "How many kids have you given this speech to? I'm passing your class aren't I? Give me a break."

"And next time you draw on my desk or give me that smart ass attitude, I'm calling your uncle." She warned. He smirked. "Or your aunt." His smirk went away. He was far more afraid of Olivia then Tristan. "Understand me?"

"Yes ma'm." He answered. She nodded and went inside. He went in also and glanced at Jennifer before sitting down. He erased the doodle on the desk and started to doodle in his notebook.

--

Olivia sat at her desk quietly as Casey talked to the other detectives about their recent case. Just as the young lawyer was about to leave, Olivia quickly got up and followed to the hallway. "Case can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Casey answered and went to the side with her friend.

"Was Jesse at your place last night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You were helping him with a paper?"

Casey looked confused for a second then realized that was probably the lie Jesse told to cover up his secret. "Um…yeah. He needed a help with a paper."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the confusion. "What was the paper on?"

"Legal stuff." Casey smirked. "I'm going be late for court."

"Hey Case?" Olivia smiled. "He was at your apartment this morning right? He forgot his paper?"

Casey nodded not even realizing it was a trick question. "Yeah."

Olivia shook her head. "That's not what he said. He said he had to do a project so he went to school early."

Casey raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing Olivia?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She answered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?" She moved closer to her friend.

Olivia stared fiercely at her best friends piercing green eyes. "What's going on with you and Jesse?"

"Nothing." Casey whispered. "What the hell do you think is going on?"

"Look Casey, I know it was a lot to lose Chris but you know this isn't the answer." Olivia whispered.

Casey took a step toward her. "Don't talk about him. And whatever you think is going on with me and Jesse, you got it completely wrong."

"Then correct me." Olivia crossed her arms on her chest.

"I don't need to do anything. If you want to know what's going on, ask Jesse."

"I'm asking you for a reason Casey. At least I thought I was, I figured you wouldn't lie to me. I thought wrong."

Casey just stared at her. "Don't accuse me of lying."

"You're a lawyer aren't you?"

Casey shook her head and walked away from her. She stopped mid hallway and turned to the detective. "Hey, Jesse's father bailed out when Tristan's sister was pregnant with him right?"

Olivia bit her lip softly. "Yeah. Why?"

"I guess it's not like father like son after all." Casey smiled and left.

Olivia instantly raised an eyebrow at that statement.

--

Tristan laid on the couch watching TV with Riley on his chest. "Riley can we put in another movie? We have seen this cartoon everyday for six months now."

"But this is my favorite part." He answered.

"You say that about every part buddy." Tristan stroked the back of his hair.

"It's my favorite movie." He smiled up at his father. Tristan made a goofy face. Riley giggled and looked back at the movie.

Jesse came into the house and went straight to the fridge.

Riley got up and stood on the couch. "Hi Jesse."

"Hi." Jesse mumbled and looked for food through the fridge.

Riley climbed off the couch and went to the kitchen. Tristan quickly turned off the cartoon he was sick of and put on a baseball game.

Jesse started making two sandwiches.

Riley slowly scooted the kitchen chair over to the counter top and climbed on it. He kneeled down on it and watched his big brother making the sandwich. "What you doing?"

"Making food."

"For who?"

"Myself."

"But you're making more." He pointed at two sandwiches since he couldn't count yet.

"Well I'm hungry." Jesse answered instantly. He was used to answering questions since that was the only way to satisfy the two year old. Normally he would get annoyed but he was trying his best to actually like kids.

"That's a lot of hungry." Riley smiled.

"Yes it is."

Tristan got off the couch knowing it was only a matter of time until Jesse got impatient and yelled at the little boy. "Ri go watch the game."

"But I don't like baseball." Riley whined.

"Well learn to like it." Tristan picked him up from the chair and put him down on the ground.

"Do I have to?" Riley whined.

"Stop whining." Jesse rolled his eyes. "You sound like a dog."

Riley pouted and went to the couch. He sat down, crossed his arms on the chest and watched the baseball game.

Tristan turned back to his nephew. "You turn in your paper?"

"Yes."

"Since when do you have a legal justice class?" Tristan questioned.

Jesse shrugged. "It was history. We're just learning about laws now and it's called legal justice."

"What's the second amendment?"

"Right to bare arms."

Tristan nodded. "When was it established?"

"I'm not good with numbers." Jesse smiled. "Done interrogating me dad?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Jess…" He pulled him to the side so Riley couldn't hear anything. "Is something going on between Casey and you?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "You mean if I'm fucking her?"

"Yes. Anything like that."

Jesse laughed. "I wish man."

"Then why were you at her house last night? You didn't have a paper due. I checked with your teachers."

"What you don't trust me now?" Jesse questioned. "You have to check on me like I'm some kid?"

"I don't trust you with women Jesse. You know you're very manipulative. It's in your nature. Being manipulative toward an older woman, especially to Olivia's best friend, is not safe."

"Dude nothing is going on between me and her." He whispered. "Trust me, that girl is not easy to manipulate. I tried. For more than two years."

"Then what's going? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Tell me Jess. You lied to me and Olivia. You just lied to my face. Tell me what is going on."

Jesse stuck his hands into his baggy pants. "I had sex with this girl…I didn't use protection and…she's pregnant."

Tristan just stared at him. "Why didn't you come to us with this first?"

"I didn't know how you would react. Jennifer's parents kicked her out, so I asked Casey if she could sleep there for the night. That was the only reason I was at her apartment last night."

Tristan nodded. "Ok. I'll talk to Olivia. Where is this girl now?"

"It's Jennifer."

Tristan nodded. "Jennifer. Where is Jennifer now?"

"Waiting in my car." Jesse answered. "That's why I'm making two sandwiches." He answered.

Tristan shook his head. "Invite her in."

"Are you sure?"

"She's not sitting in your car. Invite her in."

"Ok. Thanks." Jesse nodded and quickly left the house.

Tristan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He went over to Riley. "Hey little dude. Liking baseball yet?"

"No." The little boy answered in a pout.

Tristan smiled and kissed him on the head. "Ok at least you tried." He turned on the cartoon for him. Riley instantly smiled.

Jesse came into the house with Jennifer following. "Hey Tristan? This is Jennifer Wilson."

Tristan went over and put his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She shook his hand.

Tristan picked up Riley. "This is Riley. Riley say hi to Jennifer."

"Jennifer?" The boy asked in shock. "Like in the movie?" he pointed to his cartoon.

Jennifer smiled a little. "Yeah I guess."

"You can watch the cartoon with him if you want. I'll get us some food." Jesse answered.

"Yeah c'mon." Riley grabbed her hand. Tristan put him down before he fell out of his arms from excitement. The little boy ran to the couch and pulled his new friend with him.

Tristan shook his head at his son and went to the kitchen. Jesse followed.

Tristan washed the dishes as Jesse finished his food. "Hey you mind telling Riley to chill out? She's shy as it is." Jesse whispered.

Tristan nodded. "Send him over here when you bring her the food."

Jesse nodded and finished the sandwiches. He went to the couch and told Riley to go see his father. Riley waved at Jennifer and ran over to the kitchen.

Tristan grabbed him and picked him up. "Hey. Want to go outside and play soccer?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Cool." Tristan playfully tossed him over his shoulder. "Jess, we're outside if you need anything." Jesse nodded and waved. "Let's go Mr. Riley." He carried his son out to the backyard.

Jesse sat next to Jennifer as they ate their sandwiches. "So do you have doctor appointments?"

"I'm not sure. Do I have to schedule one? I'm the only kid in my family, I don't really know how this pregnancy stuff goes." She shrugged a little. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I don't know anything either. I can ask my aunt and uncle, they had Riley, they should know about it." He smiled. "Do you want more food?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks." She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie.

--

Olivia came into the house and closed the door behind her. She spotted Jesse asleep on the couch with a girl asleep also. She had her head on his lap. Jesse's hand was on her stomach holding her hand.

She looked around and spotted Tristan in the backyard playing with Riley. She left Jesse and the girl alone and went outside. "Hey guys."

"Mommy!" Riley yelled out and jumped into her arms. "Hi."

"Hi honey." She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to her husband. "Who's Jesse's friend?" She gave him a kiss.

"Jennifer." Tristan answered and poked Riley in the stomach. The little boy burst into giggles and hid his face in Olivia's neck.

Olivia nodded. "Girlfriend?"

"You can say that." Tristan shrugged. "Hey Riley, want to go kick the ball in the goal? I have to talk to mom."

"Yeah." He nodded and kissed Olivia on the cheek again. "Bye mommy."

"Bye hun." Olivia put him on the ground. The hyper boy quickly ran over to the ball and started kicking it. Olivia looked over at Tristan. "What's going on?"

Tristan took her hand and led her to the stairs. He sat down. She sat down next to him. "Well there is good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Good news."

"Casey and him aren't sleeping together."

Olivia nodded. "And the bad news?"

Tristan let out a deep breath and glanced over at Riley. "He got Jennifer pregnant."

Olivia rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Oh boy."

"Yeah. I think it's still early enough that she can get the procedure done-"

"Wow. What procedure?" Olivia questioned.

"An abortion."

"She can't have an abortion." Olivia defended.

"Since when are you a catholic or a pro-life advocate? They are far too young to have a kid."

"And killing the kid is the answer?"

"It's a fetus." He corrected. "And a baby will just screw up their life. At least Jesse's. He can hardly take care of himself, how is he going to take care of a kid?"

"Oh so Riley screwed up your life?"

"I didn't mean that." He quickly shook his head. "It's different. We are married adults."

She stared at him. "You should be on his side Tristan. He is your nephew."

"I am on his side Olivia. I'm thinking what's best for him."

"Really?" She lowered her voice. "Having to live with killing his child is what's best for him?"

"It's for him to decide. Not me and you."

"What's for me to decide?"

Both instantly turned around and spotted Jesse standing there.


	20. Chapter 20

Jesse stormed back into the house. "Screw you Tristan." He grabbed his jacket. Jennifer was already awake and being totally confused to what was going on.

Tristan and Olivia were following behind him and Riley was in Olivia's arms. "Jesse what do you expect me to say to this?" Tristan questioned as he crossed his arms on his chest. "You want me to say its ok? It's not."

Olivia put Riley down. "Go to your room baby, mommy and daddy have to talk to Jesse."

"Oh he is on trouble again." Riley grinned. Olivia pointed to the bedroom. The little boy left. Everyone waited to speak after he was in his room and the door was closed.

"Jesse we're just trying to see what's best for everyone." Olivia spoke up first.

"Having an abortion is not what's best." Jesse spoke louder. "For anybody."

"First of all, calm down." Tristan moved closer. "Second, you don't know the responsibility involved in having a child. Jennifer doesn't either. You're kids."

"Oh god, don't start with that shit Tristan." Jesse rolled his eyes. "You don't think I thought of each alternative to this situation? I'm an underachiever, I'm not stupid."

"Have you asked your girlfriend what she wanted?" Tristan questioned."Or you just want to be the hero that takes responsibility but the second that baby pops out you run?"

"I'm not my father." Jesse took a closer step to his uncle.

"Yeah that's what you think."

Jesse instantly shoved him. Olivia tried to grab him but Tristan grabbed his nephew first. He slammed him against the fridge. "Tristan c'mon." Olivia whispered.

"No." Tristan kept him there. "C'mon tough guy. You want to have a kid? You have to learn how not to lose your nerve so easily." He lightly slapped him across the face. "Want to punch me? Go ahead. Show me the father you will be."

Jesse stared up at his uncle. "Let go of me."

"Or what?" He grabbed a water bottle and poured it over Jesse's head. "Lose your nerve Jesse." He let go of him. "Hit me."

"Tristan." Olivia spoke up again.

Tristan put his arms behind his back. "As hard as you can. It's a free shot. Go ahead."

Jesse stared at him for a couple seconds. He did nothing. "Fine. I get it. I can't be a hot head if I want to be a father."

"You're too young to be a father." Tristan whispered.

"Whatever." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Whatever?" Tristan smiled. "Oh that's mature daddy."

"Screw you."

"Can we stop please?" Olivia spoke up. "Let's figure out what we will do with this situation."

"We're having the kid." Jesse spoke up.

Tristan threw his hands up in the air in astonishment. "You got to be kidding me."

"Trist let him talk." Olivia ordered her husband. "Fine Jesse, how you plan on raising the baby?"

Jesse pulled out a piece of paper. "I signed up for the police academy. All I need is my high school diploma and I can get in."

Olivia grabbed the paper and looked at it. "You're going to become a cop?"

"Oh Jesus." Tristan shook his head.

"And I have my mom's inheritance money. I get it all when I turn 18 and that's in a couple months which means I will have the money before the baby is here."

Olivia looked up at him. He impressed her with how mature he was taking this. "Ok."

"Ok?" Tristan walked over. "What do you mean ok? This isn't ok"

Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "C'mon he figured all this out."

"So he deserves a baby for it? C'mon." Tristan rolled his eyes. "I still don't agree with this." He looked over at Jesse and Jennifer. "Sorry." He walked away and went to Riley's room.

Jesse crossed his arms on his chest. "What's his problem?"

Olivia shook her head. "Don't worry. He'll come around soon."

Jesse nodded and looked over at Jennifer behind him who was being quiet during the whole argument. "Olivia this is Jen, Jen this is my aunt Olivia."

Olivia smiled and shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about the arguing the second you met us."

"It's fine." She smiled a little.

Jesse looked over at Olivia. "Now that you two our friends…can Jen sleep here? Her parents kicked her out."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Yeah. Of course." She nodded and excused herself. She went to Riley's room. Tristan was playing toy cars with him on the ground. She kneeled down and gently hugged her husband around the neck from the back. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Tristan said nothing and took her arm off him. He couldn't believe she wouldn't have his back on such an important decision.

--

Olivia kept quiet as her and Tristan got ready for bed. He got in his boxers and t-shirt and got under the blankets. He took off his watch and started reading a magazine.

Olivia took off her jeans and pulled on one of his t-shirts. She got in bed in her panties and t-shirt like always. She sat there silently watching him read. "Are you going to ignore me forever?"

"Depends" He answered. "Are you going to support my nephew's mistake forever?"

"C'mon Trist, he was mature about it. Admit it."

"No." he put his magazine down. "I'm not saying this is right. It's not. He can't take care of a baby. We're going to end up taking care of it."

"You love kids. Why are you so against this?"

"He is seventeen. His life is over before it begins."

"Over? So now kids are a hassle? Is Riley a hassle to you?" She questioned.

"Don't change this around. I love Riley with all my heart. And you know what, Jesse might love his kid when he becomes a father but it won't change the fact that he is a teenage father. It's not right." He got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep" He pulled on his jeans.

"What are you going to get high or drunk again?"

"No." He answered. "I don't know. I have to walk around or something." He sat on her side of the bed. "I'm sorry. I took my anger out on you when you didn't deserve it."

She sat up and hugged him from back. "I love you. Talk to Jesse. He doesn't need two fathers letting him down. He is trying really hard to be mature believe it or not."

Tristan nodded and gave her a kiss before getting up and leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and went down stairs. He first checked on Riley to make sure he was okay. He opened the door and spotted Jesse sitting by Riley's bed holding one of his stuffed toys in his hands.

Jesse looked up and spotted Tristan. "Hey." He whispered.

"What are you doing?" He whispered back.

Jesse shrugged a little. "I don't know. Thinking I guess."

Tristan came into the room. "Scared?"

"Yeah. Is that normal?"

"Very." He picked up a picture of Olivia, Riley and him when Riley was a day old. "I was scared shitless that day." He gave the picture to Jesse. "Women become mothers when they are pregnant; men become fathers when we see our kid."

Jesse stared at the picture. "And these nine months? Am I going to be scared?"

"Very." Tristan kneeled down by Riley and fixed his pillow. "But it's worth it if you're ready for it. If you are ready to be a father, those nine months are going to be hell but when you first hold your baby in your arms…it's amazing."

Jesse nodded. "I'm ready. I just…I'm just scared to do it alone."

"You won't. You have us. And Jennifer has you. She needs you more than anyone has ever needed you before Jesse."

"How do I know if I'll be a good father?"

"You willing to put your kid before yourself? For everything?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Tristan smiled a little. "You'll be a great father. Go sleep."

Jesse got up and put the picture down. "I know this is a weird question…but…can I sleep in the same bed as Jennifer? She's already pregnant, how much more trouble can I get into right?"

Tristan smiled a little. "I didn't see you if Olivia asks. Got it?"

Jesse smirked and nodded. "Thanks. Goodnight."

Tristan waved a little and kissed Riley on the head before leaving to go back to his wife.

--

Jesse came into his room since he let Jennifer have his bed and he was going to sleep on the couch. He quietly closed the door. Jennifer was still awake.

She sat up a little. "Hey."

"Hey." He whispered and got in bed with her. He hugged her from the back and held her.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?"

"Shitless." He smirked a little on her shoulder. "You?"

"More than ever."

"Even more then when we went on that roller coaster when I had to hold your hand?"

She smiled a little and took his hand. "Yeah. Even more than that."

"It will be ok. We're in this together. I promise I'm going to be here."

"What about school? I don't want kids to know I'm pregnant."

"We'll figure something out." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go to sleep."

--

The next day, Jesse came into the squad room looking for Olivia. He spotted her sitting on her desk listening to her captain along with the rest of the detectives. "Hey Liv." He whispered and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around spotting him. "Hey, what's wrong?" She whispered.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just need some advice. This teacher is giving me a hard time, thought you could talk to her." He smirked.

Olivia shook her head seeing it wasn't a serious problem. "Let me finish this meeting, I'll talk to you then." She told him with a small nod and turned back to listening about their latest perp.

Jesse took a seat at Elliot's desk and eavesdropped on the conversation between the detectives.

Elliot was by the TV screens showing photos of the suspect. "Timothy Winters. Last seen at a party. He was wearing a yellow baseball cap and a black sweatshirt. He was friends with our vic, Julie Sullivan."

"Yellow hat?" Olivia questioned. "Who the hell wears that? Any gang relations?"

"Check with the gang prevention squad." Cragen ordered.

Jesse spoke up. "He is either with the Scorpions or the Skulls."

Everyone turned around to look at him.

"What?" Olivia questioned.

"If he is from south Harlem, it's probably the Skulls. The scorpions own the middle ground of Manhattan. They terrorize rich white people." Jesse got up and looked closer to the pictures. "He looks like he is from the Skulls; they steal from everyone and anything. From the poor neighborhoods to the rich ones. Don't give a fuck who you are, you got cash, they will fucking take it."

"Watch your language." Olivia warned.

"Sorry." He shrugged a little.

"You know any of these punks?" Fin questioned and pointed at his baggy pants.

Jesse instantly pulled his pants up knowing what he was being told to do. "Nah man, I just steal from Olivia." He smiled.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Ok Jess, do you know the girl?" She questioned and pointed to the victim. "She goes to South Manhattan, couple blocks from your school."

"Looks familiar." He started growing through his phone and put up a picture. "This your girl?"

Olivia went over and spotted the victim in the background of a picture of Jesse and Jennifer. Both had smiles on their faces and Jesse had his head resting on her shoulder. "Yeah. When was this taken?"

"Monday. Around 12 down the block at a McDonalds."

"I thought you were at school around 12." Fin spoke up with a smirk.

"I was until I ditched." He smiled. "I bet she's part of your gang."

"Why would you say that?" Elliot asked.

"Because she's a bitch." Jesse answered simply.

"You know her?"

"Not personally." He answered with a shrug. "I was enjoying my fries being very happy I was missing my trigonometry test, this chick is with her boys being loud as hell. It took all the energy in me not to throw my fries at her." He smiled.

"What were they saying?" Olivia questioned.

"I don't know. Something about getting in some fight, like I said, I almost wasted my fries on their rude asses."

Cragen shook his head at the teenager and looked over at the detectives. "The rape might be revenge from the other gang, if Julie is part of the gang that is." He glanced at Jesse and back at his detectives. "Find a young enough officer as a decoy to hang around the gang."

"Cap, if these kids are as organized as Jesse says, they are going to sniff out a cop a mile away." Fin spoke up. "We send in an undercover now they will know something is up before we even get a hint where Winters is hiding."

"So what do you want to do?" Cragen asked. "Watch from far away?"

"Nah, we send in an undercover." Fin put his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Someone that won't raise up red flags."

Jesse grinned proudly and pointed at himself. "That's me."

Olivia shook her head. "No. We are not sending him in there."

"C'mon Liv, he is a big boy." Fin objected. "It's the only way to find this perp."

"Yeah c'mon Liv." Jesse pleaded.

"It's dangerous." Olivia shook her head. "No. Plus you know it won't be held up in court."

"Oh c'mon." Jesse whined. "You never let me do anything I want. I can't jump on the bed and now I'm not allowed to join a gang."

Olivia shook her head. "No. Find an officer. As his guardian I refuse to let him go undercover." She answered and left the squad room.

Fin quickly followed her. "C'mon Benson."

"No." She answered and walked down the hall.

He caught up to her. "Jesse can take care of himself. He will have surveillance the whole time. We will be in there before anything happens. He knows enough of these people to be able to get in there without anyone thinking it's suspicious. Stop thinking as a mother and think as a detective."

Olivia stopped and looked over at him. "Would you send your son into a group of gang bangers just to get information?"

"If I knew who was watching his back I would. I would trust you to watch his back." He answered.

She took a deep breath. "Fine. He so much as gets a scratch on him, I'm holding you responsible."

Fin nodded with a smirk. "You got it."

--

Fin sat in the back of a van with Jesse, Olivia and a tech guy. "We will hear everything you say." He told him as he handed him a wire. "Put that inside your pants."

Jesse started to put it in his pockets. "No Jess," Olivia interrupted. "Literally inside."

Jesse raised an eyebrow and pulled his jeans down a little. "Hey anyone have tape?" He questioned. The tech gave him scotch tape. Jesse taped the wire to his boxers. "That good?"

The tech checked the computers. "Yeah. Just make sure they don't throw you in a pool or kick you in the crotch area."

"Oh thanks." Jesse nodded a little. "That's inspirational."

"You can still bail out." Olivia encouraged him. "If you don't feel comfortable with this, it's ok."

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

Fin handed him a cap. "Lenses are in there. It's wireless so we will get live feed of whatever you see."

Jesse nodded. "Ok. So you just need me to find out where this guy is?"

"If anything, find out who he hangs out with." Olivia answered. "And when we come in there if something goes wrong, run. Don't single yourself out. Understand?"

He nodded. "Yup. I read that chapter in your police academy book."

Olivia looked at him weirdly. "Ok."

"I want to be a cop." He shrugged a little. "Don't tell Tristan though."

"Why?"

"He mocked me when I told him about it." He smiled. "None of that anymore."

Olivia nodded. "Ok. You ready? Just stay focused."

He nodded. "I'm ready." He put the hat on and left the van.

Olivia glanced at Fin as both watched the TV.

--

Olivia and Jesse came into the house around 9 that night. Jennifer and Tristan instantly got up. "Where have you two been?" Tristan questioned.

"Jesse was helping me with a case. Why?" Olivia questioned.

"We tried both of your cells, neither answered." Jennifer answered. "We have been worried sick."

"Sorry." Olivia and Jesse answered in unison.

Jennifer shook her head and walked away to Jesse's room.

Jesse instantly groaned knowing he was in trouble with his girlfriend. "Baby c'mon." He whined and held out his hands. "I was saving the world. C'mon sugar" He followed her to the bedroom and closed the door.

Tristan looked over at Olivia. "You should have called to at least let me know he was with you."

Olivia hugged him around the neck. "I know baby, I'm sorry. I was too busy worrying about Jesse's involvement in the case."

"What involvement? What did he do now?"

"Nothing." She gave him a kiss. "He just sort of went undercover." She mumbled the last part and went to the kitchen.

Tristan raised an eyebrow and followed. "What?"

"It wasn't a big deal." She answered and opened the fridge to get a soda. She knew Tristan was far more protective of Jesse then she was. He acted like he didn't care about the teenager but deep inside he looked out for his best interest.

Tristan leaned on the countertop by her. "Tell me. Now."

She rubbed her shoulder a little. "We needed an undercover for a gang."

"Oh you're kidding me right?" He shook his head.

"We needed someone young."

"Why don't you just send our two year old son in there huh? Give him a gun while you're at it."

"He didn't get hurt."

"Since when does your job come before your family Olivia?"

She took his face in his hands. "It doesn't. It never will." She gave him a kiss. "C'mon don't be mad at me. All Jesse did was ask some questions and pretend he was part of the gang. We had our eye on him the whole time."

"Doesn't he need like parents to sign something to let him participate in this cop thing?"

"We are his guardians. I signed it."

"Without letting me know?"

"Why are you picking a fight with me? Do you want to fight? We can fight." She put up her fists. "Get those dukes up and fight me like a man Mr. Andrews."

Tristan smiled a little. "I'm not going to fight you."

She punched his shoulder. "Scared?"

"No. Stop it."

She punched his chest this time. He quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He wrapped his arm around her from the back. "Oh that's turning me on baby." She whispered. "What are the odds you want to get pleasured tonight?"

"Ten out of ten." He whispered in her ear. He met her lips and started kissing her.

"I think we all have the same idea tonight."

They quickly stopped kissing and looked up. Jesse only had a bed sheet around his waist. "What the hell are you doing?" Olivia questioned.

"I came to get Gatorade." He answered and held his bed sheet to his waist. He walked past them and opened the fridge.

"I don't care about that. Why are you naked in the kitchen? Why are you naked at all?" Olivia asked with Tristan's arm still around her.

"Oh c'mon partner, a hero can't get any loving at all?" He shook his head and grabbed a Gatorade bottle. "And I already got her pregnant, what other trouble could I possibly get into?"

"Gangs I hear." Tristan spoke up. "Drugs maybe."

"Nope. Can't have a record going into the police academy." He grinned. "Thanks Olivia for showing me that I defiantly want to be a cop." He waved at them. "Happy humping." He went back to his bedroom, closed the door and locked it.

Olivia looked up at her husband. "Did I just feel your erection go down?"

"Yup." He nodded.

She smiled slyly and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." She pulled him to the stairs. "Go upstairs and get comfortable."

"What are you going to find a dirty movie and put it on for me?" He grinned.

"You wish." She gave him a kiss. "I'm going to check on Riley and I'll meet you upstairs." She pushed him away. Tristan slapped her butt and went upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

_One year later…_

Jesse woke up to a baby cry. He dragged himself out of bed and picked up his daughter. "Hey girly, what are you crying about Maggie?" He rocked her gently until he heard Jennifer waking up. "Jen, I think she's hungry."

Jen turned to the other side being sleepy from being up with the baby all night. "Feed her then."

"Oh yeah sure, can I borrow your breasts for a minute?"

"Jess there is baby formula in the kitchen."

Jesse nodded and carried Maggie out of the room. They were still living with Olivia and Tristan until they had enough money for themselves. They had money from Jesse's inheritance but put it all toward Maggie.

Tristan was sitting at the kitchen table with Riley next to him. "Morning."

"Hey." Jesse nodded and looked for baby formula in the fridge. "Where's her food?"

"Olivia moved it to the top shelf because someone kept wanting to drink it." Tristan looked down at Riley.

Riley shrugged a little. "It's yummy."

Jesse shook his head at the silly 3 year-old. "Tristan can you take her? I'm going to be late for graduation rehearsal and my final course with SVU."

"I thought you finished school." Riley looked at him.

"I did. That was high school. This is police academy." Jesse explained as he handed Maggie over to Tristan.

"Does that mean you become a cop like mommy?"

"Something like that." Jesse answered and went back to his room to get dressed.

Jennifer was already up and getting dressed. "Where's Maggie?"

"Tristan has her." He answered.

Jen nodded. "So are you allowed to live at home now when you graduate?"

"Yeah. I had to live on campus during training course." He gave her a kiss. "You going to be at graduation tonight?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." He pulled on his pants and tucked in his t-shirt. He stopped being sloppy after becoming a cadet. "I have to go. I still have to finish my course with Olivia."

"Alright. Love you."

"You too." He pulled on his shoes and left the room. Jennifer followed.

Jennifer took Maggie from Tristan and finished feeding her daughter. Riley stood up on his chair and watched Maggie eat. He was literally best friends with Jennifer because they spent a lot of time together.

"Hey squirt." Jen smiled at the brown eyed boy. "Have you been stealing Maggie's food again?"

"No." He giggled. "Mommy hid it from me."

"Good." Jennifer sat by him. "You going with your dad to work again?"

Riley shrugged and looked at Tristan. "Am I daddy?"

"Yeah, sure." Tristan nodded. "Go get dressed though."

Riley jumped off the chair and ran to his room.

Jennifer looked up Tristan. "Where's Olivia?"

"I think she went to work already."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Being married to a cop is complicated. They are always gone or leaving without you being aware of it. Good luck Jen." He smirked.

"Oh thanks. That's nice." She teased.

Riley came out of the room with a t-shirt on and jeans. But he had his small boxers on over the jeans. "Daddy I forgot which goes first."

Tristan and Jennifer both laughed. Tristan took him and took the boxers off then the jeans. He left him in his underwear as he pulled on his jeans. "You don't need boxers, it's hot out."

"But you wear them."

"I'm older. You don't need underwear, boxers and jeans on buddy. You'll get hot."

"Fine. Can I just wear boxers then?"

"No. You will look funny and Jennifer will make fun of you."

Jennifer smiled and nodded at Riley. Riley gave her a mean look.

Tristan buttoned up his jeans and gave him the boxers. "Put that back in your room." Riley did as told and then stood by Tristan. Tristan got up and kissed Maggie on the head. "We'll come by later and pick you up for graduation tonight. Around seven."

Jennifer nodded. "Deal. Have fun guys."

Riley reached up and kissed Jennifer on the cheek and then Maggie. "We will." He jumped in Tristan's arms. "Let's go daddy."

"Let's go" Tristan placed his son on his shoulder and left the house.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse sat by Olivia as she thought him how to look for perps on the computer. "You can normally put in some details and find hits. More info the better the search."

"Well I figured that." He smiled. "Are you coming to my graduation tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world honey." She smiled back. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. You think my mom would have been proud?"

"I think she already is proud with the man you turned out to be."

"Not like my father huh?"

"Defiantly not like him." She nudged his shoulder. "You're a good dad and a great nephew."

"C'mon Liv, you're going to make me cry here." He teased. "Is that all of this course I had to learn? I have to go get my uniform ready for tonight."

"Yup. You can go."

"Should I thank your captain for letting me take my required courses here?"

"That be nice, yeah." Olivia nodded.

Jesse nodded and got up to go over to Cragen's office. "Excuse me sir? I just wanted to thank you for letting me take the courses here for the police academy. I know you normally don't do that stuff."

Cragen nodded at the young man. "No problem. Welcome to the family."

Jesse smiled. "It's nice to be here. Thank you." He waved a little and left. He waved at Olivia and left the precinct.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan sat in the audience with Riley in his lap and Jennifer to his side with Maggie in her arms. Olivia was running late and the ceremony already began.

"Where's mommy?" Riley whispered up at his father.

"She will be here soon. She got out of work late and is stuck in traffic. Now be quiet." Tristan warned.

"I have to potty." Riley whispered again. Tristan took a deep breath.

"I'll take him." Jennifer spoke up and handed Maggie to Tristan as she took Riley by the hand. She got up and left to take the 3 year old to the bathroom.

Tristan rocked Maggie to keep her from crying. Olivia finally showed up and quietly sat down by Tristan. "I'm sorry I'm late. Where is everyone?"

"Riley had to pee again. Jen took him." Tristan answered. "Take her, she will get fussy and only you can calm her down."

Olivia took Maggie and kissed her hand as she rocked her. "Hey little lady."

Jennifer and Riley came back finally. "Riley it is ok that you went into the girl's bathroom." Jennifer told the little boy.

Riley pouted and shook his head. "No its not. I feel stupid." He climbed on Tristan's lap. "Next time you take me daddy."

Jesse appeared from the side. "Hey guys, I'm about to go up. Mind if you shut up for like two minutes?" He kissed Riley on the head. "Even you shrimp."

"Ok." Riley nodded. "Sorry."

Jesse fixed his tie and got in line as the sergeant was about to call his name.

"Officer Jesse Daniel Andrews." The older man called up. Jesse went up on the stage and received his badge and diploma. He smiled widely and winked at Jennifer.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the ceremony finished, Jesse finally met up with everyone again. He went to Jennifer and Maggie first. "Hey girls." He took Maggie. He kissed Jennifer then Maggie. "Proud of daddy baby?" Maggie laid her head down on his shoulder. "Thanks honey."

Olivia smiled and hugged him. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He let Jennifer take Maggie as he shook hands with Tristan and picked Riley up.

A strange man came over to Jesse. "Congratulations."

Jesse raised an eyebrow but shook his hand. "Thank you. Do we know each other?"

"Well I know you Jess. I'm-"

Tristan finished for him. "James. Get of here."

"Oh c'mon now Tristan." James smiled. "Let's not be bitter."

"Leave." Tristan warned and got in between Jesse and James.

"I have the right to be here."

"You gave up that right 19 years ago James." Tristan answered. "Leave before I make you leave."

"What? You going to fight me here?"

Jesse got in between the two. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm your father." James answered. "Hi son."

Jesse looked at Tristan. "Is that true?"

"Yeah." Tristan answered.

Jesse nodded and instantly slugged James across the face. "Thanks for coming dad." He turned around and walked away as James laid on the ground.

Jennifer followed Jesse and Olivia took Riley with her and followed also. Tristan crouched down by James. "You stay away from that boy. He has a good thing going on. You messed up his life enough, don't mess it up more James."

"Was that his daughter and wife?"

"Yes and fiancé." Tristan answered. "Leave him alone." He stood up and followed his family.


End file.
